Crooked Revenge: Book 3 of Taking Flight
by Miryam Lea
Summary: As Shadowclan slips farther away from the warrior code, Batwing and Dawnspirit struggle to keep the four clans in the balance. However the only way to save the forest is to conquer their fears, confront their past, and embrace their bloodlines in one battle against not only the darkness which resides in Shadowclan but also the lies and secrets which are slowly destroying the forest
1. Allegiances

**Hey all!**

**This is just the allegiances so you can skip to the prologue!**

**If you haven't read my other books, you should! This is the third book in the series :)**

As Shadowclan slips farther away from the warrior code, Batwing and Dawnspirit struggle to keep the four clans in the balance. However the only way to save the forest is to conquer their fears, confront their past, and embrace their bloodlines in one battle against not only the darkness which resides in Shadowclan but also the lies and secrets which are slowly destroying the forest.

**Allegiances **

*Note: The allegiances right now are placed at around the third chapter, so they won't be correct for the middle of the book. Ex. Cloverkit and Brownkit become apprentices in chapter 8, yet are still kits in the allegiances.

Thunderclan

Leader

Duskstar- A long haired grey tom with brilliant green eyes and very long whiskers. He is very strict and has a very strong bond with Starclan. His mate is Mistytail.

Deputy

Eaglewing- A long haired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a very fluffy tail. She is very proud, loyal and confident.

Medicine cat

Dewpelt- A light grey tabby she-cat with darker stripes similar to a tigers and blue eyes. She is very gentle and loves kits even though she cannot have her own.

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Warriors

Cherryblossom- A beautiful light brown she-cat with soft brownish grey eyes. She is gentle and very kind but in battle she is as fierce as a lion.

Greymoon- A striking grey tom with grey eyes. He has a good sense of humor and he loves the fresh air and the water, unlike most Thunderclan cats. His mate is Sunpelt.

Apprentice, Leappaw

Goldenfoot- A pale orange she-cat with a very long tail and a few stripes on her head. She is strict and takes great pride in her apprentices.

Blizzardtail- A white tom with blue eyes. He is very old but is still a good fighter.

Frosttail- A beautiful white she-cat with green eyes. She is very gentle with kits but still a powerful opponent in battle. Her mate is Owlfeathers.

Owlfeathers- A small brownish grey tabby tom with white paws and faded green eyes. He is a little shy but always voices his feelings and opinions. His mate is Frosttail.

Lynxfoot- A sandy brown tom with green eyes. He is a little shy but always puts his clanmates first. He is very young but still very responsible.

Addertooth- A greyish red tom, the color of rust, with big amber eyes. He has a biting tongue and a quick wit.

Apprentice, Pantherpaw

Startail- A bright orange she-cat with a white chest and white paws. She is very energetic and eager to learn.

Apprentice, Skypaw

Rabbitfoot- A brown she cat with a white belly and white paws. She is very headstrong and very, very stubborn.

Batwing- A small black she-cat with piercing golden eyes. She was once a rouge, she is a very good hunter, and she is very brave and loyal.

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Speckleclaw- A black and white tom with brown eyes. He is very fierce, and he will defend his friends at any cost.

Deerspots- A brown she-cat with bright brown eyes and white spots all over her back. She is very gentle, but she would fight for her life for her friends and family.

Mistytail- A gray she-cat with orange eyes and a white streak going from her nose to the top of her head.

Apprentice

Mosspaw- A small brown she-cat with green eyes. She is very kind and gentle, and likes to stay out of the way.

Leappaw- A white she-cat with orange splotches. She is very friendly and loves to joke around. Her mentor is Greymoon.

Pantherpaw- A handsome long haired black tom with amber eyes. He is grumpy but honest. His mentor is Addertooth.

Fawnpaw- A longhaired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She is very fun loving and goofy, yet knows just what to say to make a cat feel better.

Skypaw- A small white tom with bright blue eyes. He can sometimes be a bit harsh with others, yet can also be very sweet.

Queens

Sunpelt- A long haired orange she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly. She is very easygoing but can be very strict. Her mate is Greymoon.

**Kits: **Brownkit and Cloverkit

Elders

Minnowtail- A light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes. She is very sensitive on the topic of kits for all of her kits died.

Snowstorm- A white tom with black flecks on his face. He is the oldest cat in Thunderclan and has a grumpy sense of humor.

Shadowclan

Leader 

Crookedstar- A reddish brown tom with green eyes. He is very moody and ambitious and would do anything for more power.

Deputy

Medicine cat

Dawnspirit- A charming long haired grey she-cat with blue eyes. She is very gentle and she has a very strong bond with Starclan.

Warriors

Dreamfire- A very beautiful long haired grey tabby she-cat. Many toms have fallen in love with her but she has refused them all because it is her dream to stay a warrior and become deputy.

Kestrelfeather- A golden brown tabby tom with a white belly. He is a good hunter and excels in speed. He is also a very loyal friend.

Scratchfur- A black tom with white paws and a white belly. True to his name he would always rather settle something with a fight.

Snaketail- A dull brown tom with green eyes. He hates younger cats but can still be very gentle.

Blueflower- A blueish grey she-cat with calm grey eyes. She is a very sensible she-cat and never panics in the face of danger.

Apprentice, Frogpaw

Stemtooth- A grey tom with yellow eyes. He is very loyal and kind. His mate is Iceflower.

Apprentice, Shimmerpaw

Sableleaf- A pale brown tom with a big black splotch on his back that looks like a leaf. He is a ferocious fighter but he loves kits although he has never had any.

Apprentice, Applepaw

Hedgeleaf- A greyish brown she-cat with green eyes. She is very fierce and once almost became deputy, but she decided to stay a warrior.

Hawkstorm- A very dark brown tabby tom with misty hazel eyes. He is very fierce, and is always fair with his clanmates and other cats.

Poppygrass- A pretty lean whitish brown she-cat with light brown stripes. She is very curious, and she is very swift and agile. She is very stubborn, but also understanding towards other cats.

Twigtail- A very skinny light brown tom with white paws. He is very jumpy, and is scared easily, however he is a very skillful hunter.

Marshfire- A muddy colored tabby tom with very dark green eyes. He is very quick to defend himself whenever someone criticizes him.

Iceflower- A white she-cat with turquoise eyes. She is gentle with her clan mates but very fierce in battle, and she is very loyal to her clan. Her mate is Stemtooth.

Apprentices

Shimmerpaw- A dark brown she cat with sparkling bright brown eyes. She is a ferocious fighter and will always jump to the aid of her clanmates. Her mentor is Stemtooth.

Frogpaw- A grey tom with yellow eyes. He is very stubborn and he hates the water. His mentor is Blueflower.

Applepaw- A pale brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. She is very curious and hates to not know something. Her mentor is Sableleaf.

Sparkpaw- A grey tom with orange eyes and black speckles along his back. He is an excited young tom who's always ready to get out into the action.

Cougarpaw- A greyish brown tom with yellow orange eyes. He is very quiet, yet loves action and excitement.

Queens

Poppygrass- A pretty lean whitish brown she-cat with light brown stripes. She is very curious, and she is very swift and agile. She is very stubborn, but also understanding towards other cats.

Kits: Sagekit, Auburnkit, Gingerkit

Elders

Cloudeyes- A white tom speckled with grey and grey eyes. He is partially blind, but can still hunt quite well. He is very gentle and kind.

Riverclan

Leader

Lightstar- A light golden she-cat with emerald eyes. She is very strict, and under her leadership Riverclan has been very orderly and peaceful. She is Canaryheart's sister.

Deputy

Ivyfoot- A brown tom with bright green eyes. He is a faithful friend and a loyal deputy, and he is Glowfoot's brother.

Med. cat

Lakewhisper- A grey tom with black paws and grey eyes. He is a very experienced medicine cat, and he is very patient.

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Warriors

Rockeyes- A white tom with pale orange stripes on the tip of his tail and light blue eyes with grey rings around the edges. He is faithful and wise from many moons of experience.

Glowfoot- A pretty brown she-cat with green eyes. She is very compassionate and very skillful, and she is Ivyfoot's sister.

Mintstorm- A grey tabby tom with thick grey stripes that swirl around each other. He is very loyal to his clan and he is very persistent. Flowergaze is his mate.

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Canaryheart- A golden she-cat with hazel eyes. She is very fair and passionate towards her clan, and she is Lightstar's sister.

Poisonpelt- A thin brown tom with a long jagged scar running down his cheek and green eyes. He is very sensitive on the topic of his scar because it was in the same battle that his brother died, and he hates cats from other clans.

Rootwhisker- An earthy brown tabby tom with deep brown eyes. He listens well and is like an eel in the water. His mate is Ripplemoon.

Brightspirit- A beautiful dappled grey she-cat with blue eyes. She is very easygoing and loves to hang out with other cats.

Bushtail- A red tom with a very bushy tail. He is very quick and agile, and is very clever.

Fernstream- A long haired honey colored she-cat with a white belly. She is very kind and hates to see any cat hurt, but when it comes to defending her clan she will do anything.

Ripplemoon- A grey and white tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes. She is very gentle and shy, and some cats thought that she was unfit to be a warrior, but she is a stunning fighter in battle. Her mate is Rootwhisker.

Floodclaw- A white tom with big grey splotches and amber eyes. He is very bold and sometimes a little careless.

Lightningheart- A golden tom with black splotches all over his fur and green eyes. He is very brave, and he is a loyal friend. His sister is Sweettail.

Apprentice, Maplepaw

Sweettail- A golden she-cat with beautiful golden eyes. She is very passionate about her clan and loves hunting.

Apprentices

Lilypaw- A dappled light brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is very knowledgeable in herbs but does not have such a strong bond with Starclan. Her mentor is Lakewhisper.

Oakpaw- A reddish brown tom with bright blue eyes just like his mother, Ripplemoon, and his sister, Maplepaw. He is a bold and serious young tom, and he does all that he can to help his clan.

Maplepaw- A dark brown she-cat with sparkling blue eyes and a white tipped tail. She is a headstrong she-cat, and she refuses to ever act immorally.

Queens

Flowergaze- A brown tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. She is very determined and she has her own unique style. Her charm was what got Mintstorm to mate her. Her mate is Mintstorm.

**Kit/s: **Turtlekit, Troutkit

Cindershine- A beautiful long haired grey tabby she-cat. She is very kind, and she is very aggressive towards anyone who wishes to harm kits.

**Expecting**

Elders

Aldertail- A big muddy brown tom with black eyes. He has almost no patience, but he loves to tell stories.

Windclan

Leader

Soarstar- A white tom with brown paws and yellow eyes. He is very strict and stubborn and is the youngest leader that Windclan has ever had.

Deputy

Whitebreeze- A white she-cat with blue eyes. She is deaf in one ear, but she is still a fierce battle opponent.

Medicine cat

Irismoon- A grey she-cat with stunning purple eyes. She is very gentle with hurt cats and has a soft spot for kits, but she still holds a fierce, and angry, grudge against Thunderclan because they killed her brother in a battle.

Warriors

Birdwhisker- A slim brown she-cat with white paws. She is very swift and can run like an eagle, which is how she got her name. Her mate is Grasswing.

Apprentice, Peachpaw

Grasswing- A light brown tom with green eyes. He is very fast, and is known to be wise at sorting out problems. His mate is Birdwhisker.

Firesong- A reddish tom with grass green eyes, and a scar running from his jaw to his ear. He is very humble but hopes that someday he will be deputy. His mate is Heatherash.

Apprentice, Finchpaw

Pineclaw- A dappled brown tom with deep black eyes. He is always very calm in the face of danger, and hates it when cats are unfairly accused. His mate is Briarcloud.

Milkfur- A creamy white she-cat with tender brown eyes. She is very friendly, but when it comes to kits she is hopeless.

Sparrowfire- A muscular sandy brown tom with amber eyes. He is a very skillful and strong warrior, but he has a lot of patience.

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Swanfeather- A white she cat with hazel eyes. She has a very strong bond with her sister, Milkfur, and they do everything together.

Talonclaw- A dark brown tom with green eyes. He is very loyal, and brave enough to lead his clan into a battle.

Bladeclaw- A grey tabby tom with grey eyes. He has a sharp attitude just like his name, and he has no head for nonsense.

Apprentices

Peachpaw- A grey and yellow tabby she-cat with orange eyes. She is very caring towards other cats, but still has all her wits about her.

Robinpaw- A brown tabby she-cat with a fiery ginger belly and blue eyes. She is very eager to become the best warrior that she can be, and she learns quickly.

Finchpaw- A long haired golden tom with white paws. He moves very quickly, like a bird, and is an excellent hunter.

Queens

Heatherash- A long haired grey tabby she-cat with very pale green eyes. She is very protective of her kits, and she would defend her clanmates with her life.

Kits: Thymekit

Briarcloud- A greyish brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is sweet and adventurous; she fights strongly but is better at hunting.

Kits: Volekit, Auburnkit, Peachkit

Elders

Thorndusk- A brown tabby she-cat with very dark green eyes. She is very gentle, but she can be strict and sharp when she wants to.

Elmtail- A brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. She used to be the medicine cat, and she still advises the young Irismoon about herbs and prophecies.


	2. Prologue

**The start of the third book! Who's excited? ^_^**

**This prologue is super cool, we get two very weird and new perspectives!**

Prologue

The earth could feel the changes that were being made. She felt the brutality that was growing in the shadow cats that spread from one being to another. The lies, trickery, and deceit filled the air, polluting her trees and flowers, killing her animals, and stealing out across the forest.

These cats, she knew, were headed for dark times, an age of death and sickness, where prey would be scarce. It was the crooked one that held the key to these times, for his heart was twisted and no longer worked the way a heart should.

The earth sensed all of this, for it coursed through her bones with a blazing fervor, that made her quake and tremor in fear.

However, there was a light in the darkness that she sensed. Two of her creations were intertwined in the fate of these cats, and their bond to each other would last even through the death of all those they loved.

The earth could only hope that these two would find the strength to oppose the crooked one, for she knew that if they failed, everything their ancestors had worked for would be destroyed.

However both of these cats puzzled her, for the first was a victim of fate, sprung from two others who had followed their destiny, yet denied what was needed of them, and the second was made from equal powers of darkness and light, yet had banished the evil from within her and now followed the path of her mother.

The daughter of night and daughter of the crooked one both shared a similar yet nearly impossible obstacle, to push past what their kin had done, and create a new path for themselves.

* * *

The small white she-cat stood at the entrance to the Thunderclan camp, her icy blue eyes glittering. Although she had traveled far, no signs of mud or dirt shown on fur, and the only blemish was a long jagged scar that ran down the side of her neck.

Her pelt glimmered in the light of the moon, and the edges of her body were wispy and seemed to flow into the air like soft smoke.

With a deep breath, she took one step forward, and then padded into the camp. She looked around, quickly assessing her surroundings. A beautiful longhaired tortoiseshell she-cat stood pacing in front of a pile of fresh-kill, yet she took no notice of the white she-cat.

The she-cat raised her nose to the air, sifting through the jumbled scents until she found the one she was searching for. With a nod of satisfaction she headed straight towards a large bramble covered den.

As she walked, she left no paw prints in the dirt, and it almost seemed as if she was not actually touching the dusty ground. She paused at the entrance to the den, however, making up her mind, she quickly entered it, stepping over many sleeping bodies of cats to reach what she had been searching for. She stopped in front of a small, lean, black she-cat who was sleeping peacefully, her eyes gently closed as if she was saving any emotions for a dream she was having at that moment.

The white she-cat's mouth stretched into a sad smile, her eyes filling with sparkling tears. "My sacrifice was worth it," she mewed softly, one single tear slipping down her frosty white fur. She then bent forward and touched her cold, wet nose to the cat's black fur.

"I love you more then you will ever know, Batwing," she said sadly. "I can only pray that you will find the strength to overcome the obstacles that will be put in front of you. Stay strong, my love, I will watch over you."

The white she-cat turned, more tears streaming down her fur. Unable to say anymore, she padded slowly out of the den. The tortoiseshell she-cat had disappeared, and the camp was now empty.

With sigh of sadness, Echo bounded out of the Thunderclan camp, leaving no trace that had been there.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hi all!**

**Anyone like the prologue? Dawnspirit's one of my favorite characters and so I can't wait for her to become a much more central and important cat!**

**Now on to Cloverkit :)**

Chapter 1

"Only the daughter of night can walk the path of stars." Batwing stood frozen, as she listened to Duskstar explaining the sneak attack the patrol would be using on Shadowclan, going over the prophecy in her head.

Her mind was swirling with what she had learned from Nightclaw's memories, she barely heard anything Duskstar was saying. Crookedwhisker. She now understood why Nightclaw feared the leadership of the tom so much. He had been the cause of so much grief. Everything that had happened to those cats, Nightclaw, Nina, Eaglewing, it had all been his fault.

Batwing shuddered as she rememberedthe pain that Nightclaw had felt upon leaving Nina, whom he deeply loved, only to find Eaglewing still holding her hatred against him once he returned to Thunderclan.

She didn't blame her father for what he had done, his actions were only too relatable. What he had went through- Batwing shuddered in horror. No cat should have to undergo what the three cats went through in such a short amount of time.

Batwing knew that if Crookedwhisker had not intervened, Nightclaw would have remained an innocent, slightly lazy, yet giggly and happy apprentice, gone on to be a warrior and become Eaglewing's mate. Because of the now Shadowclan leader, Nightclaw had turned into a rude and ambitious tom who would have done anything for power.

Yet Nina had changed him. Love had made the Thunderclan warrior once more a loyal and sweet tom. But once he lost both of the cats whom he loved with all his heart, Nightclaw had turned into the shell of a cat, a coward. He had followed Crookedwhisker's every command, not stopping to think whether he was doing the right thing or not.

Just as her father had hoped, Batwing now hated Crookedwhisker with all her might, and she knew that he must be stopped before he went too far and destroyed the clans.

She winced as she went over the dream once more in her head. The prophecy from Mouseclaw was surely about her, although it seemed too incredible to be real. She had never heard of a Starclan cat making a prophecy about a normal clan cat, nonetheless one without pure clan blood. Although now that she knew that Startail also had a similar destiny, it seemed perfect that the two should be such close friends.

She looked up in surprise to realize that Duskstar had stopped talking. He was looking around at the cats that encircled him, his amber eyes narrowed.

Batwing knew she wouldn't get chosen to go on the patrol, but she stayed put, determined to at least have a chance to be picked.

Duskstar glanced around. "Cherryblossom will lead the patrol," he said calmly. "Lynxfoot, Deerspots, Greymoon-" He stopped, his rising and meeting Eaglewing's gaze. "And Eaglewing."

The deputies eyes widened, and her gaze seemed to become fearful.

Batwing looked at her old mentor and friend nervously, understanding why she was afraid. This rescue mission probably reminded her too much of her last, where Swiftheart had died and her kits had been born.

Eaglewing muttered something to Duskstar, shaking her head frantically. Duskstar sighed, his eyes sad yet understanding.

"Take Batwing instead," Eaglewing said suddenly, her voice shaking.

Batwing froze, her body becoming rigid. Take her on the mission? Had she heard correctly?

"She's the best hunter in the clan," Eaglewing continued. "Her tracking skills will be useful."

Duskstar nodded thoughtfully, his long grey fur rippling and gleaming in the sunlight. "Alright," he mewed, sounding as if he was still unsure. "Batwing will replace Eaglewing on the mission."

Batwing nearly squealed with delight as she heard this, and she shot a grateful look at the deputy, who just smiled back. Startail came up next to her best friend, her eyes glowing. "You're so lucky," she whispered excitedly. "I wish I could go on the mission!"

Batwing nodded energetically, her worries and grievances about her dream nearly forgotten. "This is going to be amazing," she said, practically bouncing up and down.

Startail let out a little giggle, and nudged her towards the gorse tunnel, where the rest of the patrol was already readying to leave. Batwing bounded after them, waving her tail in farewell to her friend. Her mood stayed happy as she left the camp and walked out into the forest.

Following the rest of the patrol, she had time to mull on her thoughts. The biggest surprise from what Nightclaw had showed her had been Dawnspirit's birth. She had known Dawnspirit ever since her first moon in the clans, yet she had never even guessed that the medicine cat was behind a mystery so powerful, still without any knowledge of it.

As Batwing fell in step next to Graymoon, a question formed in her mind. "Graymoon," she began curiously. "Are there any cats in Windclan with the name Talon?"

Graymoon stopped, her eyes narrowed, then continued walking. "Yes," he mewed, his voice slightly puzzled. "Talonclaw, he just became a warrior. But where did you hear his name?"

Batwing didn't answer for a second, such was her shock and joy at his answer. "Oh, nowhere," she said, trying to keep her voice casual. However inside, her heart was exploding with happiness. Her brother was alive! Poor Nina and Nightclaw had never known what had become of their son, and she knew that tonight she must tell them what she had learned from the glimpses of memories that Nightclaw had unknowingly given her from Starclan cats.

As they crossed over the Shadowclan border, Batwing narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Something wasn't right, something was different. "Stop!" she hissed as quietly as possible to Cherryblossom and the rest of the Thunderclan patrol. But it was too late. Just as she uttered those words, a battle cry was heard, and the clearing exploded with Shadowclan cats.

Batwing looked around wildly, her golden eyes wide with horror. The only cat she recognized was Scratchfur, but there were at least six or seven more. The patrol was outnumbered, and Batwing knew that there was no way they could win this fight.

She let out a cry as a cat landed on top of her, nearly crushing her. She rolled over and wiggled out from under them to see that it was Twigpaw, the jumpy tom who she had fought in the raid.

She let out a snarl, drawing her lips back to reveal sharp fangs. "Twigpaw," she taunted softly, hoping to shake him up a bit. "I haven't seen you since I ran you out of our camp."

The tom hissed ferociously, causing Batwing to take a step back. "Its Twigtail now," he growled, his eyes narrowed. He then slashed out with his claws, scoring them down her side.

Batwing screeched in pain as blood dribbled from the cut. She pounced on the Shadowclan warrior, twisting her body so that she had him ensnared in between her legs. However, he had gotten stronger since their last fight, and he flung her off, sending her spiraling through the air, and onto the ground with a thud.

Batwing's eyes flickered, and she saw sparks before her gaze, but she managed to get up just in time. Twigtail once more jumped onto her, and sunk his teeth into her scruff. Crimson blood streamed down her black fur, and Batwing screamed, until he finally let go. Only then did she raced into the trees, fear pummeling inside her head.

As soon as she was out of sight, Batwing turned around. The sounds of fighting had stopped, and she knew that the Thunderclan patrol had been driven off.

"Foxdung," she cursed under her breath. This rescue mission had depended on getting past the border, and now their plans were crushed. With a sigh of dejection, she turned to go back to Thunderclan territory, when a plan began forming in her mind.

What if they only needed one cat instead of a whole patrol to rescue Cloverkit? A small black cat like her could easily slip into the Shadowclan camp unnoticed. However, she knew that she would need help. She had never been in the camp, and it would be hard to sneak around without knowing where each den was.

With a newfound determination, Batwing quickly began to sniff the air, searching for a particular cat's scent. She knew that Dawnspirit would be out picking herbs, for the young medicine cat could never have handled to stay in the camp while such immoral acts were being committed.

Once she found her friend's scent, she quickly followed the trail through the marshy territory of Shadowclan. She made sure to stay concealed within the shadows as she raced after the smell, for fear that she would be discovered as an enemy.

Her caution was rewarded as she reached a small clearing that smelled strongly of strong, savory catmint. Dawnspirit stood at the far edge of the bushes, her silvery grey fur tussled, and although Batwing could not see her face, she knew that her eyes must be ringed with exhaustion, for her movements were slow and sluggish.

Suddenly, the she-cat's body tensed up, and she whirled around, a huge smile of relief written across her face.

"Batwing!" she cried, her voice wobbling.

Batwing smiled and raced over to Dawnspirit, hoping to conceal the worry that she felt.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

For a moment, Batwing just stared, as if entranced. Suddenly, features from the grey she-cat were standing out as never before. Her long slender body and soft flowing fur was so identical to Eaglewing's, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before.

"Batwing?" Dawnspirit was staring at her, confused. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Batwing quickly looked away, forcing herself to remember why she had come in the first place. "I need your help, Cloverkit-"

"I know." Dawnspirit nodded slowly, her tone tired and worrisome. "I can help you."

**Please review! I know its annoying to do sometimes, but it makes my day 3**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi all!**

**Hope there are still some readers out there 3**

**Heres the next chapter ^.^**

Chapter 2

Batwing quickly explained to Dawnspirit about the patrol and the Shadowclan cats that had come to stop them, but she seemed to already know it all.

** "**Buthowdidtheyknow what we were going to do?" she asked, puzzled about the perfect attack.

"They didn't really need to know," replied Dawnspirit, "think about it. Any clan would have done the same. The new Shadowclan may be different, but we're still just as smart."

Batwing resisted the urge to ask about the changes in the camp. She knew she would have to find out eventually, but now was not the time.

"Do you know where they're keeping Cloverkit?"

"Yes," said Dawnspirit, "But I don't think you're really in the state for a rescue." She glanced concerned at Batwings bloodied pelt. Suddenly the scratched began to throb.

"No!" Batwing cried stubbornly. "It needs to be now! The Shadowclan patrol already thinks that they chased us away. This will be perfect. We need to hurry before Thunderclan comes looking for me and mess up everything."

"Alright," agreed Dawnspirit reluctantly, "But let me get you some cobwebs for those wounds." As Dawnspirit bandaged Batwing's pelt, she quickly explained where Cloverkit was. As she gave Batwing the instructions she would need, Batwing began to feel a little more nervous about this mission. So many things could go wrong. Not just to her, but to Dawnspirit as well. She couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen to Dawnspirit if Crookedstar realized she had helped with the escape of the kit. But Batwing thought of Sunpelt crying over her lost kit. She thought of Nina and Nightclaw and Eaglewing who had lost kits as well, without much of a chance to get them back**. **She knew this was her chance to fix it for one for the grieving queen so she didn't have to experience loss like the others.

Batwing watched as Dawnspirit raced off through the trees, a bunch of catmint clutched in her jaws, and then began to follow, stalking stealthily and silently through Shadowclan territory. Soon she reached the burnt sycamore, signifying that she was reaching the Shadowclan camp. As Dawnspirit described, she soon reached a prickly bramble wall. Past it, the ground could have been the same, but Batwing knew that it emptied into a large shadowy hollow.

Batwing crouched behind a tree and sniffed the air, making sure that her scent would not carry. Soon she had pinpointed the smell of a guard at the camps entrance, but that was not the entrance she wanted. According to her friend, the tunnel that Batwing was searching for would lead straight into the den in which Cloverkit was kept.

Her paws tingling with fear, and her stomach broiling at the smell of Shadowclan all around her, Batwing started to creep around the edges of the camp. Suddenly she froze, and pricked her ears to listen. She could hear the sound of two cats laughing and joking. The two she had heard stumbled out of the camp and Batwing identified them as Blackleaf and Twigtail. Twigtail still had her blood on his claws. Batwing clenched her claws in anger at this new obnoxious cat the tom had become as soon as he had receive a little confidence. Suddenly Blackleaf froze mid laugh and opened his mouth, puzzled. Batwing didn't even dare unclenching her claws as her heart pounded in the underbrush.

"I thought I smelled Thunderclan," remarked Blackleaf after a second.

"Oh it was probably just me," said Twigtail, "I beat one at our ambush today and got her stinky blood all over me. You should have seen her run!" Blackleaf sniffed him and they both laughed and padded off in the opposite direction. Batwing felt the heat of anger again, but suppressed it with a sigh of relief. She began once again to slink around the perimeter of the Shadowclan camp, searching for the tansy bush that marked the tunnel she was searching for. Dawnspirit had found the entrance and made it usable because of the herb on the other end. It was a much more direct route. Thunderclan had been lucky that the empty den on the other side was where Shadowclan had chosen to keep Cloverkit.

Suddenly, Batwing saw it. The bright yellow tansy flowers waved lazily on their long green stems. The hole that was undoubtedly behind them was concealed. Batwing tensed and made sure no cats were coming, and then quickly darted out of her hiding place to stand in plain view beside the wall. With one paw she carefully pushed aside the ferns to reveal a cat sized entry way. Then she froze in that position and waited for Dawnspirit's signal.

Batwing didn't have long to wait. A second later she heard her friends voice rise clearly above the brambles.

"Yes, I can see you're on duty, but Crookedstar needs to talk with you immediately." Batwing heard a muffled voice rise in protest.

"Of course I know about the schedule. I'm sure Blueflower can manage just fine."

Once more, the tom protested, and Batwing almost doubted Dawnspirit's abilities.

"Crookedstar sent me with Blueflower. Are you disobeying your leader?" There was one more reply, and then the sound of a cat running off. Batwing didn't wait a second longer. She was still worried about Blueflower, but Dawnspirit had assured her it was okay.

Batwing dove through the hole. A few of the brambles scratched her back and sides, but they only managed to pull off one of the blood-soaked cobwebs covering her wounds. She emerged on the ground in complete darkness with a slight thump. Batwing tensed, but no one came to check on them. The entire den that surrounded her was made of thick brambles so that barely any light could get in. Batwing realized the hole behind her was practically invisible under a thin layer of brambles that were quite easy to push back. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust from the bright sunlight to the gloominess of the den.

The first thing she saw was Cloverkit. He was curled up in a little ball in the corner of the den, sniffling and shivering. Batwing's heart softened as she gazed at the kit, and she almost forgot to do anything for the moment. But the instant she noticed him, Cloverkit noticed her. He jumped to his paws and recoiled in fear. Then he paused and sniffed the air, recognizing Batwing. Suddenly, his eyes brightened and he opened his mouth. Batwing quickly clapped her tail over his muzzle. For a second, Cloverkit's eyes were wide, but then he slowly nodded solemnly. Batwing slowly pulled her tail away. This time he didn't try to yelp.

Cloverkit took a step forward as if to ask what he needed to do. Batwing leaned down and gently picked him up by the scruff of his neck. As she started towards the wall she froze. There were sounds coming from outside the den. The guard was coming back! Quickly, Batwing pushed aside the thin layer of brambles and dropped Cloverkit through the hole, diving through after him. She could hear the Shadowclan warrior bragging about how the great leader had chosen to confide in him. He didn't even check in the den.

Batwing's heart hammering in her chest, she scooped up Cloverkit and began to race through the forest. No cats stopped her. No patrols spotted her. She was safe.

_I did it! _Joy coursing through her veins, _I really did it! _

As Batwing padded through the gorse tunnel, she was nearly bowled over by Sunpelt as she leapt for her kit.

"My kit! You saved him! Cloverkit! Cloverkit!" The tears streamed down the queen's face. Many other cats had sprung from where they had been sitting and surrounded them. Batwing released Cloverkit and he dropped to the ground.

He walked boldly up to his crying mother and said, "It's okay mommy. I went on an adventure, but then Batwing came and tricked all of Shadowclan and I got rescued!"

Brownkit came bounding up. "It's no fair!" she whined, "I wanted to come with you." Batwing took a step back and surveyed the happy scene. She felt a rush of pleasure coming from the fact that the kit had remembered her name. Suddenly, she was leapt at by a streak of orange and white fur.

"Batwing!" screeched Startail as she danced around her friend in a frantic yet excited manner, "I thought that you had been captured by Shadowclan too, and that you were going to fall in love with a tom there and never come back and I would never see you again!" Startail collapsed, breathless.

"I couldn't do that," Batwing laughed, "They eat frogs and their whole territory is one large nasty bog." The whole clan was out now, in the middle of the camp and cats streamed around them, welcoming Cloverkit and congratulating Batwing. Suddenly, Lynxfoot bowled in through the gorse tunnel. He scanned the crowd until he found where Batwing and Startail sat, and then hurried over to them.

"Batwing!" he panted, "Thank Starclan you're back." He glanced around again. "And I see you found Cloverkit. You see, after the patrol realized you were missing, Startail practically begged me to go looking for you. She seemed to think that besides you, I was the best tracker in the clan."

"She did, did she," Batwing said slyly, glaring at her friend. Startail's whole pelt turned a pinkish shade, but Lynxfoot didn't seem to notice.

"I tracked your scent as far as the Shadowclan border," he continued, "and then I came back here to find this!" Lynxfoot gestured at the camp with a flick of his tail, and then bounded off the congratulate Sunpelt. Batwing was about to turn on Startail when they were interrupted by a yowl from the highrock.

**Please people, I'm like begging here.**

**It means so much to me when I get reviews. I really love them 3**


	5. Chapter 3

**This chapter goes out to my one and only reviewer Mallowfeather of Earthclan 3**

**Although I've had plenty of viewers, you were the only person who reviewed and that means a lot to me!**

**I hope you like this chapter :D**

Chapter 3

Duskstar stood on the highrock, his green eyes glowing warmly. He glanced at Batwing, and her face broke out into a grin. "Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting," he called out.

Cats quickly bounded over to where the leader stood, some curious, some confused. Duskstar continued. "I want to thank Batwing for what she bravely did to rescue Cloverkit."

A roar echoed out across the camp, and Batwing glowed in the praise. She felt a little guilty, for it had been mostly Dawnspirit who had arranged everything, however she knew she could never admit that she was meeting or knew a Shadowclan cat that well.

"Also, since their ceremony was delayed due to certain-" Duskstar broke his gaze from the crowd and looked straight at Cloverkit, who stood next to his mother, his eyes gleaming in joy. "I would like to call up Skykit, Fawnkit, and Mosskit."

Batwing's fur prickled in excitement. She hadn't realized how old the kits had gotten, although now as she looked at them, she could see the obvious difference between them and Cloverkit.

The kit clambered up to the front, giggling, their pelt's brushed up with sheer excitement**. **Duskstar slowly padded down to meet them, and began to speak, his voice echoing out across the full camp, filled with pride and joy.

"I, Duskstar leader of Thunderclan, look down upon these kits. They are of their sixth moon, and are ready to become apprentices and learn our noble code. Skykit, please step forward. From this moment until you receive your true warrior name, you shall be known as Skypaw. Startail please step forward. You are a great warrior of Thunderclan, and you have done a wonderful job with the obstacles that have been put before you. You shall mentor Skypaw. Teach him your boldness and wit, and guide him in the ways of the clans."

Batwing's eyes widened with delight and she watched in shock and joy as her friend stepped forward and touched noses with Skypaw, the newly made apprentice following her lead.

Batwing grinned in delight, not quite believing that this young kit was an apprentice. It seemed that such a short while ago he had been only two moons old in the nursery playing games with the other kits. She wondered why her friend hadn't told her she was getting an apprentice, however she didn't ponder on the thought for she didn't want to miss a single part of the ceremony.

"Fawnkit, please step forward." Now, Duskstar's voice had taken on a different tone, one of slight concern yet a hint of pride. His eyes flicked in Batwing's direction, and the black she-cat could've sworn he winked at her.

Batwing snorted in amusement and shook her head at how silly she was being.

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Fawnpaw," Duskstar called out, his mouth twitching into a smile. "Batwing please step forward."

The whole clearing hushed. All murmuring stopped. The Thunderclan camp seemed to freeze in time, and Batwing just sat there, unable to move. Her head began to pound and her wide golden eyes stared up at her leader, shocked.

Duskstar just smiled and beckoned her over with a flick of his long silver tail.

Slowly, as if she didn't want to disturb anyone, Batwing got to her paws, giving her black fur a nervous lick. She padded over to where Fawnpaw stood, her tortoiseshell coat looking silkier then it had ever been. The cat's orange eyes were large with excitement, and her gaze followed the black warrior's every movement.

Once Batwing stopped moving, Duskstar continued. "You are an honorable warrior of Thunderclan and although you are young, I have just seen you prove yourself and I know you will be a wonderful mentor to Fawnpaw. Teach her your empathy and courage, and guide her in the ways of the clan."

Batwing took one uncertain step forward and felt her nose connect with Fawnpaw's. For one moment, it seemed as if she once again back in the Thunderclan camp during her apprentice ceremony, touching noses with Moonpelt and feeling that spark of connection that bonded them together. However, then it was over and she stepped back, breaking away from Fawnpaw.

Batwing looked out across the cats gathered, feeling a sense of deep comfort and belonging. She glanced over to where Startail stood, the sun's rays slanting down on her ginger coat and setting it ablaze with color. A huge grin was plastered on the she-cat's face and Batwing smiled back.

Once more Duskstar opened his mouth to speak, to call up the last kit. "Mosskit, please step forward."

Mosskit's eyes were frightened and tense as she took one tentative step forward. Batwing looked at her in surprise, wondering why Duststar looked so hesitant to perform the end of the ceremony. A tremor rushed up her spine as the crowd parted and Dewpelt stepped forward, her chin raised in pride and confidence.

"Cats of Thunderclan."

Batwing shivered, her eyes watering as she thought of Violetpaw up in the stars hidden in the morning sky, watching them.

"As you all know, I will not be around forever," Dewpelt mewed, repeating the words she had said not long ago. "So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who is very eager to learn, kind and full of empathy. Your next medicine cat will be Mosspaw."

Batwing took a sharp breath in. She could see Pantherpaw and Leappaw sitting next to each other, tails intwined and eyes full of grief as they remembered their sister's apprentice ceremony.

"Mosspaw, do you except the post of apprenticeship to Dewpelt?" Duskstar said gently.

"Yes," Mosspaw mewed quietly, her voice steady and proud, and it seemed she was much older then she truly was at that moment."Y-yes Duskstar, I do."

"Then at the half-moon," Dewpelt called out, "you must travel to Mothermouth, to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all of Thunderclan will go with," replied Duskstar, his eyes grave.

For a second, the clan was silent as Mosspaw stepped forward and touched noses with her new mentor. Then, as if a spell had broken, they erupted into cheers for the three new apprentices. "Skypaw, Fawnpaw, Mosspaw!" the clan chanted, their voice echoing through the camp.

Batwing beamed in happiness, sensing that this incident had brought her clan closer together. She turned to see Fawnpaw smiling so hard it looked as if she might have exploded with the force of it. No, not Fawnpaw. Her apprentice. Batwing's apprentice.

"Batwing? Where will we go first?" Fawnpaw stood off to the side, her fur puffed up in anticipation and excitement as she gazed up at her mentor.

Batwing sighed glancing towards the gorse tunnel. Although she was exhausted from the mission to rescue Cloverkit, she desperately wanted to prove that she was very capable to be a wonderful mentor, and she also wanted to impress Fawnpaw.

"Why son't we go out and explore some of the exciting parts of our territory?" she suggested, a mischievous glint in her golden eyes.

Fawnpaw gasped with excitement and vigorously nodded her head. Batwing laughed, her voice carefree as she bounded out of the camp, her apprentice close behind her. The pair swiftly made their way through the forest, heading towards fourtrees.

The day was a beautiful one, and Batwing could tell that Fawnpaw was exhilarated to be out in the forest for the first time without her mother and siblings bumbling on behind her. As the pair came to a halt at the glittering stream which marked the edge of their territory, Fawnpaw let out a gasp.

The she-cat was gazing up at the Owl Tree which towered above them, spiraling up into the clear sky. "Look at that," she whispered, her amber eyes as large as moons. She giggled softly and then wrinkled her nose with distaste. "What's that smell?" she mewed, drawing back in confusion as she tried to pinpoint where she might have scented it before.

Batwing raised her nose to the air to figure out what her apprentice was smelling, only to have her whole body tense up. The fresh and biting scent of blood was wafting towards them from the opposite side of the border. "Fawnpaw," she said quietly. "I need you to go back to camp and find Startail. Tell her that I had something important to take care of, and she'll take you out into the forest with Skypaw."

Fawnpaw looked up at her mentor, concern shining in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Batwing nodded sharply. "Everything's fine, theres just something I have to do. Now go on, get back to camp." She watched at the tortoiseshell cat bounded away, her steps jerky and unsure. With a sigh of relief, Batwing turned back to face fourtrees.

Her golden eyes were narrowed into slits and flashed nervously as she swiftly raced across the stream and through the neutral territory, afraid for what she might find. As she followed the scent she found that it led her right to the edge of fourtrees. Now the scent was strong and pungent and Batwing gagged in disgust, struggling to sift through the smells and discover what the source was.

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. Directly in front of her was a line of scarlet blood, running along the ground. Batwing's gaze slowly followed the trail along the forest floor until her eyes came to rest on the shaking form of a she-cat.

Letting out a gasp of horror, she rushed forward. "Dawnspirit!" she cried. Her friend lifted her head, her eyes fluttering.

"Batwing-" she rasped, her voice shaking. "Thank goodness-" And with that Dawnspirit's head dropped to the ground once more.

**Poor Dawnspirit, she always seems to be in some sort of trouble :(**

**If you want to find out what happened to her, review!**


	6. Chapter 4

**This next chapter is dedicated to ****Mallowfeather of Earthclan, Russetwing, and WyldClaw!**

******You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 4

For a moment, Batwing just stood frozen in place, her golden eyes wide in shock. Then in one fluid motion she bent down and pressed her ear against Dawnspirit's chest.

"Thank Starclan!" she gasped as she felt the injured cat's heartbeat faintly thumping. She was only unconscious.

Batwing sat back on her haunches, breathing deeply. "What would Dawnspirit do if it were me injured," she muttered, her eyes narrowed in renewed energy for the sake of her friend, the she-cat jumped to her paws, racing around the clearing, searching for cobwebs.

Batwing's heart was trembling as she scooped up the wispy webs in her jaws. She tenderly placed them on Dawnspirit's wounds, her golden eyes gleaming with worry. "Don't worry," she murmured, nuzzling the young medicine cat. "You're going to be alright."

Batwing wasn't sure how long she lay next to her friend, feeling helpless, however the sky was tinged with streaks of scarlet and lilac when Dawnspirit's eyes fluttered with life. Her blue eyes burst with fear as she struggled to take in what she saw. She blinked several times, her gaze unfocused and confused. "Batwing," she murmured, her tone raspy.

"Don't worry," Batwing whispered, smiling sadly. "You're going to be alright, I patched you up a bit."

Dawnspirit sighed, her eyes flickering closed and then reopening suddenly. "Crookedstar!" she hissed quietly. "Is he gone?"

Batwing shook her head in confusion. "Crookedstar? What-" Suddenly she stopped, a horrible thought dawning on her. "Did he do this to you?"

"Yes." Dawnspirit's voice was blunt and there were tears at the corners of her eyes. "He was on his way back from the moonpool," she began softly. "I don't know what happened, but he was furious and just attacked me. I don't think he was mad at me, something else set him off and I was just in the way."

Batwing narrowed her golden eyes in faint suspicion. Something about the way her friend glanced away and avoided her gaze wasn't right. There was something that Dawnspirit wasn't telling her.

Dawnspirit pushed herself into an upright position and inhaled deeply. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before at the gathering," she murmured, her azure eyes filled with regret. "Its worse now, everything is spiraling out of control."

Batwing shook her head in confusion. "What is? What are you talking about?"

The medicine cat took a deep breath and began. "The clan hasn't been the same since Crookedstar took over. He's been breaking the warrior code multiple times and no one has said anything! They haven't been big changes, just small enough for cats to let it pass. He made Cougarkit and Sparkkit apprentices although they were only five moons old, and he's allowed cats to feed themselves before the elders."

"That doesn't sound that bad." Batwing forced her tone to remain calm, hoping it would rub off on the trembling she-cat.

Dawnspirit shook her head in irritation. "Thats not all. He hasn't announced a deputy yet. But the worst thing was yesterday." She shuddered and then continued. "A hunting patrol was sent out and they only came back with two frogs. Crookedstar- he attacked the head of the patrol, Hawkstorm, in front of the other cats and warned him that if he came back with that amount of prey again an apprentice would be the one to pay the price."

Batwing's golden eyes burned and she shook her head in disbelief. "Hasn't anyone done anything?" she hissed. "They could drive him out!"

"They have begun to support him. Many cats believe that he will take control of the forest and so they follow him for power." Dawnspirit's voice had remained strong however now it began to take different turn. "Theres something else," she mewed, choked. "Did you know Pebbletail?"

Batwing froze. Images of the medicine cat from her dream flashed before her eyes, and she began to tremble. "Very well, actually," she said quietly.

"I think Crookedstar murdered him." Her words were short and a thick moment of silence followed.

"You're joking."

Dawnspirit shook her head sadly, her long silver fur rippling. "Crookedstar said it must have been old age, but I didn't believe him. I keep a very short supply of deathberries out of reach of wandering kits and some of them were missing."

"Oh Dawnspirit." Batwing brushed her tail against her trembling flank. "I'm so sorry." She hated herself for sounding so detached however she was afraid that if she said anything else, the story of who Pebbletail was would spill out.

The two friends sat on the ground in silence, sharing a bond of empathy and understanding. Batwing gazed at Dawnspirit, her mind slipping back to her dream. Pebbletail had been so kind, so warm. She could hardly believe that he was simply gone, poisoned by Crookedstar. She leaned forward and touched noses with Dawnspirit. "He'll be avenged," she whispered.

"Really? You'll help me?" Dawnspirit cried, relief washing out over her grief. "He has to be stopped!"

"Woah, slow down!" Batwing warned, surprised at the alarming change of attitude. "We can't do anything crazy yet, you're still grieving, you're not in the right mind to do anything." She looked away, licking her ebony black fur quickly, unsure if she should say what she was thinking. "We have to wait."

"No!" Dawnspirit said, her eyes as round as moons. "We have to do something now! Cats will die!"

"Listen to me." Batwing stared at the she-cat, her voice fierce. "Crookedstar is a new leader with power who has a burning hatred for me. Right now if we were to try anything he'd kill us both before we stopped him. We have to think of a plan, and bide our time."

Dawnspirit sighed in disappointment, yet she didn't argue. "I know," she mumbled. "So what can I do?"

"Find his weakest link, or what he most fears," Batwing instructed. She paused for a moment, suspicion once more flaring up Dawnspirit winced at her words, as if there was a greater knowledge she was hiding, something which the dark leader feared. However she brushed it off, sure she had imagined it. "In the mean time, I've got an apprentice to attend to."

"An apprentice?" Dawnspirit squealed. "Since when?"

Batwing managed a small laugh, her whiskers twitching in amusement. "Today," she responded. "And right now she's waiting back at the camp for me, wondering why I left her in such a hurry." She jumped to her paws and turned to leave.

"Wait-"

Batwing looked back at Dawnspirit's now warm and hopeful eyes. "Yes?"

"Whats her name?"

"Fawnpaw." Batwing smiled as she said the name, her heart warming just at the sound of it. "Her name is Fawnpaw." She then raced away into the woods, returning to where her hopeful apprentice awaited her return.

**Please review! It means so much to me ^.^**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dawnspirit padded through the prickly brambles, a wad of catmint and chervil wedged between her jaws. She scampered across the moist ground into the medicine cat den, hoping to avoid Crookedstar. Her wounds still throbbed and burned, and she growled in fury as if the brutal tom stood before her.

She placed the herbs down and sank onto her haunches with a groan. The den seemed so empty now without her mentor. The wind whistled through it and a melancholy silence was the only thing which filled the void. It had been a quarter moon since he had died, yet somehow it felt so much longer.

Since Dawnspirit had no parents to watch over her, Pebbletail had been just like her father. He had found her alone in the forest as a kit and had begged Falconstar to treat her as his own. Although she had been nursed by Iceflower, Pebbletail had taught her everything she knew about the clans the moment she had opened her eyes.

She could still remember the long walks he had taken her on to collect herbs. He would stride calmly ahead of her, spinning stories of heroism and mystery in the air, while she bumbled along behind him. He would then scoop up the herb he had been searching for and show it to her.

"This is tansy," he would say, and then ask her to repeat it back to him. She'd always say it back wrong, simply to make him laugh, and then she'd say it right and watch his eyes light up. "I know you're not my daughter," he'd always say. "But you're definitely mine." That would bring a squeal of happiness out of her little mouth and the two would chase each other back to camp.

Dawnspirit laughed softly as the memories poured through her. However it was too much for her to contemplate at one. Her mind was still racing with the events of the morning and she shook her head back and forth as if to escape from her thoughts. With a hiss of pain, she pushed herself to her paws and padded to the entrance of her den.

She gazed out at the camp, rays of glorious sunlight the only source of happiness. The fresh-kill pile was sparse and simply two skimpy mice lay on it. "Blueflower!" Her voice tore out across the dead clearing like a ghost.

The blue-grey warrior poked her head out of the warriors den. At the sight of the exhausted medicine cat, she bolted out across the camp and into the den, her ears flattened against her skull. "What happened to you?" she exclaimed. "Were you in a fight?"

Dawnspirit looked away and shook her head.

Blueflower didn't say anything, understanding that she didn't want to talk about it. She began to chew some marigold leaves into a poultice and gently applied it to Dawnspirit's wounds. The she-cat winced at the tingling sensation it brought, yet relaxed as it passed.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Blueflower pressed more cobwebs onto the cuts, her movements gentle and well practiced. Since Pebbletail had often gone off into the forest by himself, Dawnspirit had needed an extra paw around once in awhile to help out. She had taught her friend the basic herbs and how to apply them in case there ever was an emergency.

"Did you apply these on yourself?" Blueflower mewed, puzzled, gazing at the previous cobwebs. "They're very messy."

Dawnspirit snorted, trying to stop herself from laughing. Batwing had done a terrible job of patching her up, and it was quite obvious. "I was a bit out of it," she said quickly, hoping her little lie wasn't caught.

Blueflower nodded, her muscles rippling as she got to her paws once more. "If you won't tell whats going on then I won't pester you," she replied with a sigh. The she-cat padded out of the den and Dawnspirit followed her out into the camp, her lustrous pelt ruffling in the soft breeze.

"Blueflower! Just the one I was looking for!"

Dawnspirit stiffened in terror as the tom's voice floated out behind them. She slowly turned around to face him, her eyes cold.

Crookedstar's expression was unreadable, and his voice remained cool and impartial. "I was wondering if you could lead a hunting patrol, the fresh-kill pile is getting low."

Blueflower forced a smile and blinked. "Of course," she mewed.

Crookedstar gave her a brief nod before padding away.

Blueflower glanced back at Dawnspirit. "Still not going to tell me?"

Dawnspirit gave no reply.

"If thats what you want," she said with a sigh. She then raised her voice and called out, "Dreamfire, Sableleaf, Twigtail, and Applepaw."

The four cats appeared out of the dens, their eyes calm yet wary. Crookedstar's behavior through out the clan had begun to put every cat on edge, and it showed through the way they jumped every time the leader came by, and through the bags under their eyes.

Dawnspirit shivered, hating how the cats now seemed afraid in their very own clan, is the one place they felt at home was no longer a refuge for them. Sableleaf scampered up to the pair, his face worried. "Can we leave Applepaw behind?" he said quietly, not wanting his voice to rise. "After what happened to Hawkstorm..." He trailed off and looked at the dirt.

Dawnspirit followed his gaze, her eyes just as sad. It pained her to see him so afraid for his young apprentice, afraid for what Crookedstar might do to her.

Blueflower nodded vigorously. "Of course," she replied, her tone warm. She turned back and shook her head at the small brown she-cat who had just begun to pad over and join them. "Not this time," she called, her voice sweet yet also commanding, as if she knew the apprentice had no desire to go on the patrol, yet also knew that it must be perceived as an order so no blame were to fall on the young she-cat.

Applepaw seemed to let out a breath of air, and her muscles relaxed. She dipped her head in thanks and darted back into the apprentice den.

"Well lets get this over with," Twigtail muttered, now that all four cats were gathered together. "We should be out fighting battles and claiming territory, but instead we're hunting for lousy cats who are too old to catch their own prey. Big fat waste of time if you ask me."

Dreamfire nodded at his words, her eyes sparked with a fiery confidence.

Blueflower shot the young warrior a glare of fury and turned her back towards the other two cats. "Ignore him," she said brightly, sharing a look with Sableleaf.

Twigtail snorted in annoyance and raced ahead of them out of the camp, his pelt brushing against the thicket. "Come on!" he called back.

Dreamfire and Sableleaf bounded out after him, their muscles rippling under their fur. Blueflower turned back to Dawnspirit, her pale blue eyes flowing with concern. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course!" Dawnspirit mewed, rolling her eyes. "I'm always okay."

Blueflower nodded slowly, disbelief rippling across her, torn between the words built up as a defense or the true feelings of her friend. With a sigh she raced out of the camp to join the patrol, not looking back.

Dawnspirit whimpered softly as she watched her friend leave. She glanced back at the medicine cat den and then up at the sky. It was an unpleasant grey color, matching the emotions which were circling her mind. And as she gazed up at the clouds, one large drop of water plopped right onto her nose, splashing into her eyes.

The rain had begun.


	8. Chapter 6

**I just want to thank all of the amazing people who reviewed!**

**smartblueladybug: Your idea about how to get rid of Crookedstar is really good! Unfortunately I can't tell you if thats actually what happens in the story because that would spoil the ending, so I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Thanks also to Songstar of Riverclan and bkcartooner!**

**Since the last chapter was a bit short, I thought I'd make a long one this time!**

**Enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 6

Batwing gazed up at the sky in dismay as the water droplets trickled down her black pelt. The rain made a soft pitter-patter on the dirt as it fell, and it left her with a dreary feeling of sadness.

As she entered the camp through the gorse tunnel, she found Startail talking with both Skykit and Fawnkit. Startail turned in surprise as soon as she spotted the she-cat.

"Batwing!" she exclaimed, her eyes narrowed. Her ginger fur was now flattened by the rain, and she shook herself in annoyance as if it would help to dry her sopping pelt. "Where have you been? Fawnpaw told me you just left her in the middle of the forest!"

Batwing glanced at her apprentice, swallowing down her guilty. Fawnpaw stood sadly next to he brother, her amber eyes sad and innocent. "Startail, I-"

Startail shook her head. "Fawnpaw, Skypaw, why don't you two go and dry off in the apprentice den," she mewed, struggling to keep her voice level. The apprentices nodded vigorously and scampered away, relieved to get out of the rain.

Startail turned back. "What were you thinking? She's just six moons, what if she had gotten lost?"

Batwing looked away, her golden eyes darkening with anger. "Whats gotten into you?" she mumbled, her friends voice cutting through her. "It was an emergency."

Startail snorted in annoyance. "An emergency? What was so important that you had to abandon your apprentice in the middle of the forest?"

Batwing opened her mouth, her whiskers trembling in unwanted fury. She longed to tell Startail the truth, tell her about Dawnspirit, Crookedstar, and everything she had learned in her dream. Yet something was stopping her. A fear for the young medicine cat which she could not control. "I'm sorry," she murmured, locking her gaze with Startail's. "It won't happen again."

Startail said nothing else, however her eyes betrayed her emotions. They were swirling with annoyance and disappointment, as hurtful as her sharp words. She turned and padded away, her blazing pelt catching the light, setting it ablaze as it dripped onto the muddy ground.

Batwing sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could do. Startail would cool off soon, and the whole thing would blow over. Her concern however was with Fawnpaw. She had spoiled her first chance to impress her new apprentice, and that memory would stick.

* * *

Dewpelt dropped the wet bundle of thyme and poppy seeds next to Deerspots. The she-cat lay on her side, her breathing quick and panicked. The moss bed had been torn to shreds, and tiny bits of leaves remained in her pelt.

"Deerspots?" Dewpelt nuzzled the young queen gently. "I have some herbs for you."

The brown she-cat rolled over, her deep brown eyes wide with innocence and fear. "It hurts," she mewed softly, her whiskers twitching. "Its not supposed to hurt so soon!"

Dewepelt shook her head, forcing a calm smile. Deerspots had moved into the nursery just three nights ago, and already she had been tortured with cramps. However the medicine cat now suspected that the agony rooted more from the anxiety and fear that Deerspots felt. "Here," she mewed, nudging the thyme closer to the queen. "This will help."

Deerspots lapped up the fuzzy leaves and seeds, her eyes squeezed shut. "It tastes funny," she mumbled, her voice groggy. She let out a soft, rippling sigh as she sank back onto the moss.

Dewpelt smiled in relief. She slowly left the den, feeling the cold droplets trickle down her pelt and gazing up at the darkening sky. It swirled with azure and a deep royal blue, signaling the end of the day. Tinges of pink and gold still lingered, left behind at the setting of the sun, and they clung on as the last ray of sunlight disappeared behind the trees. The rain fell from the sky like tear drops, and they made a satisfactory patter against the wet dirt.

Dewpelt let a huge yawn escape her as she entered her den, her exhaustion catching her by surprise. It had been a long day for her, and she whimpered in relief as she curled up on the soft moss.

As her blue eyes closed, she felt herself sinking into the clutches of sleep. Her mind swirled with the events of that day, yet they slowly slipped away as she drifted off. However it was only moments later that her eyes flew open.

Dewpelt jumped to her paws, her breath quickening. She stood in a forest which was dark and shadowed. Trees loomed up on all sides, their demeanor threatening. It was unlike anything she had seen before, and the feeling of grief which hung in the air frightening her. Her ears cocked in confusion as she heard the sound of pawsteps. Slowly, Dewpelt turned around to face the cat before her.

It was a slim and muscular she-cat, her pelt a deep brown. She had shimmering golden eyes, tinged with amber flecks. The corners of her mouth twitched up into a grin, revealing sharp teeth. "Hello dear," she mewed, her voice daring and warm. "Things are about to get complicated."

* * *

Batwing opened her eyes, their golden hue dulled by the sight of what lay before. The dark swirling mist of the dark forest dampened her mood, and she growled in frustration. She had longed to see her mother tonight, yet somehow her dreams had different ideas.

The scent of death and despair wound its way through the thick air, and Batwing gagged. She gave her pelt a quick shake before walking towards the faint smell of cat. It hung on the wind, an invitation to her.

"Why can't I see her?" Batwing called, her voice shaking. "Why hasn't she been in my dreams?"

There was no answer, simply the dead silence. She growled in annoyance, her lips drawing back into a snarl. "I know you can hear me! Why won't you answer?"

A stick snapped behind her, and Batwing whirled around, her paws stumbling. The black tom stood before her, his pelt flattened, and his ears back. His green eyes shown with light that defied the darkness which swirled around him. "Things are changing," he mewed quietly, his voice rasping through the voice between them. "Nothing is as it once was."

Batwing shook her head in frustration. "What does that mean? What has changed?"

Nightclaw seemed not to sense her frustration, or perhaps he didn't care. He raised his head and took a few steps closer until he was directly in front of her. Their eyes locked, the green and gold, and for a moment a connected stemmed between them. "Everything is going to change."

* * *

"Who are you?" Dewpelt stared at the she-cat, her azure eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're not from Starclan are you?"

The she-cat laughed, a sound which floated lightly through space. "Clever. I like that in someone."

Dewpelt shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand, how can I be dreaming of you if you're not in Starclan? Are you real?"

"Of course I'm real!" the she-cat cried in annoyance. "Starclan isn't the only forest for the cats who die."

"So you're from the dark forest?"

The she-cat once more laughed, although this time it was a smirk of amusement at Dewpelt's expense. "Not clever as I thought," she mewed regrettably.

"Why have you called me," replied Dewpelt, beginning to find this she-cat frustrating. "That is why I'm dreaming of you, isn't it?"

The she-cat dipped her head as if to agree. "I have information for you. It is from the cats of Starclan."

"I don't understand, why can't Stormpelt just tell me?"

The she-cat paused, her eyes filling with regret. "Something is happening in the clans," she began. "Something horrible, something which must be stopped."

Dewpelt's paws shifted in fear at these words. "But why won't Starclan help?"

"They have refused. Starclan will not bring aid to the clans at their time of need."

* * *

"So you're saying the clans are in trouble, but Starclan won't help?" Batwing shook her head in fury, her voice rising. "Why would they do that?" She was pacing now, hoping to crush the terror which was racing through her veins.

"They received a prophecy," Nightclaw said, his form calm and contained unlike his daughter's. "The cats of the stars will bring the destruction of the clans."

"So they're just going to cut us off? No prophecies, no dreams, no signs? They can't do that!"

"I know."

Nightclaw's words stopped Batwing in her tracks. She turned around slowly, looking her father up and down. "You agree?"

"Yes," Nightclaw mewed softly, his tone tired. "Thats why I'm here, Starclan has a prophecy which could help you right now, but they refuse to give it to any medicine cat or leader."

"And you know that prophecy?" Batwing said hopefully, her fear slowly disintegrating.

Nightclaw closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if to prepare himself. As he spoke, the prophecy echoed through the air of the dark forest, for it did not belong in this place of death and evil, it was not meant to be spoken here. "As crooked ways corrupt the forest, hope will be found at the light of dawn. Yet until blood is spilled and secrets learned, peace shall not come."

* * *

"The light of dawn?" Dewpelt's twitched in frustration as she racked her brain, struggling to understand what the strange prophecy meant.

The brown she-cat said nothing, simply watched the young medicine puzzle over her prophecy. "I don't understand it either," she mewed, breaking her silence. "However Starclan would not give it, so I decided to handle it myself."

"But why me?" Dewpelt asked. "Why not another cat?"

The she-cat smiled sadly, her golden eyes twinkling with knowledge far beyond Dewpelt. "You have watched over someone who is very close to me, and I respect that. I know you will use this knowledge well."

With these words, she turned around and began to pad off into the darkness which hung from the trees.

"Wait!" Dewpelt cried. "You haven't even told me your name!"

The she-cat froze and slowly twisted back around to gaze into the grey medicine cat's eyes. "Nina," she said softly. "My name is Nina."

**I loved writing back and forth scenes between Nightclaw and Nina! Anyone surprised at how things are going?**

**I know that the prophecy was a bit obvious, but I'd love to hear what you guys think it means!**

**Please review ^_^**


	9. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my three awesome reviews Mallowfeather of Earthclan, WyldClaw, and smartblueladybug!** **I love all of your comments, especially your predictions!**

**Heres some more Dawnspirit for you guys :)**

Chapter 7

Dawnspirit felt cold air envelope her form. She shivered as it stole over her body, tensing up her muscles. A warm tongue rasped along her fur, spreading warmth and comfort. Her world seemed dark and secluded, and her body felt smaller, limper.

She breathed in the scent of milk and leaned towards the dwindling scent, giving in to her instincts. Other smells bumbled past her nose and she sniffed in confusion, recognizing the tangy scent of raspberry leaves and thyme.

Dawnspirit opened her mouth to speak, yet only a tiny mewl came out. The sound floated through the air, hardly heard. She tensed up as words louder then hers were heard. The voice was blunt and sad, so many emotions flowing through it. She hardly caught any of it, just one name.

"Crookedwhisker."

The name brought shivers along her spine. She strained to hear more of what the cat was saying, however her ears didn't seem to work right. They jumbled the words into faint confusion, and she rattled her head in annoyance as if to shake it into place.

She opened her mouth again, longing to cry out, to let her presence be known. However once more, simply a soft mew escaped her mouth, the sound pitiful and sad.

Now she heard a new voice, a shaky, fearful voice, a she-cat. She spoke quietly, a stammer to her words. "When you f-found me near the Shadowclan border-" The she-cat's words were cut off as a sob escaped her, a grief-filled sound which wound its way through Dawnspirit's ears. The voice seemed familiar, somewhere in the back of her mind, she had heard it before. However she had never heard this despairing tone, the one which made Dawnspirit's heart throb.

"I'll kill him," came the other voice, the tom. It was filled with fury and hate, strength which the she-cat lacked. His words frightened Dawnspirit and she trembled at them. However there was something very comforting about his voice, as if she had waited a long time to hear it again.

"He must never know that I told you!" hissed the she-cat, the grief disappearing only to be replaced with fear.

Dawnspirit once more struggled to force her eyes open, the darkness now feeling threatening. It seemed empty, wrong, as if she was trespassing on something sacred. She suddenly felt very cold, water trickling down her thick fur. She shivered as wind brushed her sopping pelt.

The voices continued to talk, and in one desperate attempt to understand what she was hearing, Dawnspirit forced her eyes open.

She sat up suddenly, colors flying before her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and rushed as she gazed around at the empty medicine cat den. The only sound was her pounding heart which echoed in her ears as her eyes flicked around in shock. "It was a dream," she whispered, sinking back into the soft moss and feeling the relief it offered. "It was just a dream." However her words offered no answers to the questions which raced through her mind, and as she drifted back to sleep once more, she was comforted by the warm smell of milk and soft feel of fur which still lingered in her mind.

* * *

Golden sunlight streamed between the dripping leaves, bathing down on Dawnspirit's unmoving pelt. Her breathing quickened as she followed the mouse with her eyes, her lips drawing back to show her frosty teeth.

In one graceful leap, she pounced on the mouse, quickly snapping its neck. She let the juices seep into her mouth, relishing the woodsy taste of familiarity it brought. She sank down onto her haunches, and sunk her teeth into the mouse. She had gotten skinnier, her slim muscles were more defined, and her long fur drooped from her body. Prey had been getting scarcer, and most cats now caught food for themselves, leaving the weaker cats to fend for themselves.

It had been just two nights since her strange dream, and the memories still haunted her. She still did not understand what any of it symbolized, or what it was meant to show. The only dreams she had ever received were prophecies from Starclan, and this new experience frightened her. She knew that Shadowclan was only going to get worse, and so she could not understand why Starclan had not yet offered help or support in this dark time.

She shuddered at her thoughts and forced them to the back of her mind, not wanting to frighten herself. "They'll come to me when I need them," she mumbled, her mouth full of mouse. However her words held no meaning, no belief or hope remained.

She plodded back to camp, her steps sluggish and her pelt moist from the drizzling rain. As she passed through the thicket, into the camp, she immediately sensed it. Something was wrong.

She glanced frantically around the camp, her eyes scanning everything. The scent of fear and grief was thick in the air, and she growled in frustration. She raised her nose to the air, realizing that the smell came from the apprentice den.

A loud wail rang out across the clearing, and Dawnspirit's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the voice. She raced into the den, trembling.

Blueflower lay next to her apprentice, her whole body shaking as she frantically licked Frogpaw's limp body. "Wake up!" she sobbed, her voice oozing with despair for the young tom. "Please, wake up!"

Sableleaf stood off to the side, his expression helpless and horrified. Applepaw sat next to the two, her brown eyes petrified as she portrayed the scene. Blueflower looked up at Dawnspirit, her blue eyes dull. "He's not breathing," she said bluntly, the sadness melting away into defeatism. "He's dead."

Dawnspirit shook her head in disbelief, her mind reeling. She could hardly process what she saw before her, it hardly seemed real. She took a deep breath, knowing she must be calm for Blueflower's sake, and knelt down next to the apprentice. He had no heartbeat.

The horror which stole over her, coursing through her veins like a cold fire, rushed to her head in a giddy fury. She turned to Applepaw, avoiding the she-cat's traumatized stare. "What happened?"

Applepaw looked back at the tom, her mouth trembling. "He was so hungry," she squeaked hoarsely. "He ate some berries, I tried to stop him, but he was just so hungry."

"No," Dawnspirit breathed, turning back to Frogpaw. She pried his mouth open, praying that her suspicions were not true. The deep crimson flecks were scattered across the tom's stained tongue, and they brought a new reel of shock. "He ate deathberries," she murmured. "Blueflower, I'm so sorry."

Blueflower gazed up, her face torn with anguish. "This is all Crookedstar's fault," she snarled, her claws unsheathing as she spoke. "He left the apprentices to fend for themselves, I've been the only one hunting for them for days! They couldn't survive like this!"

Dawnspirit wrapped her tail gently around the warrior. "I know," she whispered. "I know."

Dreamfire touched Blueflower's shoulder, her eyes kinder then they had ever been. "We have to bring him into the center of the camp, we'll sit vigil tonight."

Sableleaf reached down and picked up Frogpaw by the scruff of his neck. Blueflower sniffled, yet managed to compose herself to help him carry the dead apprentice out into the center of the camp.

Dawnspirit followed the procession out into the dreary clearly, her paws sinking in the mud. Cats had slowly begun to trickle out of their dens at the sound of Blueflower's wailing, and they watched as Sableleaf set the body down next to the empty freshkill pile.

Blueflower stepped forward, her eyes surveying the clan. As she spoke, her voice remained calm, perhaps to not frighten her clanmates. "We will sit vigil for Frogpaw tonight."

Murmurs spread across the clan, cats nodding. However dead silence followed as Crookedstar stepped out from the crowd, his presence commanding and powerful. "No."

Dawnspirit froze. "What do you mean, no?" she hissed, her voice just loud enough for the leader to hear."

"I mean exactly what I said," he replied calmly. "We'll need all of our warriors well slept and ready for battle."

The rain had worsened and it pummeled down on Dawnspirit's thick fur with an angry force, which matched her fury. "How can you say that," she snarled, her azure eyes flashing. "He was just an apprentice, he deserves our respect!"

Crookedstar gazed at the young medicine cat with disdain, his whiskers twitching in faint annoyance. "I am the leader." His words were blunt and unfazed, sending ripples across Dawnspirit's spine. She opened her mouth to spat back, yet could not bring herself to reply.

With a curt nod, the tom padded away from the crowd, his expression cold and unfeeling. Blueflower turned and gazed at her friend with a grief filled look of disbelief.

However Dawnspirit hardly saw her, she simply saw the dead body of Frogpaw lying limply at the center of the camp, rejected, unwanted, unloved, with the rain trickling down his ashy pelt.

**So does any know what Dawnspirit's dream was? I'll give you a hint, it has to do with the second book!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I'm staying in New York for a ballet intensive and the Wifi at my dorms do not work.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, I'm sorry I can't do ****shootouts today because I'm worried that at any moment my wifi will just stop working.**

**Heres another chapter, I hope you guys like it ^.^**

Chapter 8

"Brownkit, please step forward."

The Thunderclan camp was hushed as the nervous kit took one step and then another, eyes shining.

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Brownpaw," mewed Duskstar, his voice billowing out through the air. "Cherryblossom, please step forward."

The brown she-cat padded over to the leader, her brown eyes twinkling brightly at the squirming kit. She gave a little smile, laughter sparkling on her face, as if she could remember just how scared she had felt at her own apprentice ceremony.

"You are an honorable warrior of Thunderclan and have proven yourself many times in battle. Teach her your cleverness and compassion, and guide her in the ways of the clan."

Brownpaw leaned forward and bumped her nose clumsily against Cherryblossom's, her fur prickling in embarrassment.

Batwing _mrowwed_ in laughter, her mind wandering back to her own apprentice ceremony. She had been so nervous, yet so happy, filled with joy. She could still hear Duskstar's voice in her ear as her called out the ancient words.

_ "Moonpelt, please step forward. You are a great warrior of Thunderclan, and you have done a wonderful job mentoring Addertooth. You shall mentor Batpaw. Teach her your strength and courage, and guide her in the ways of the clans." Moonpelt touched noses with Batpaw, and Batpaw imitated her, feeling the cold feel of the silver she-cat's nose connect with hers. _

_ "Batpaw! Batpaw!" the clan chanted, their voices ringing out through the air and across the whole camp. A warm feeling welled up inside of Batpaw, and flared up like a flame as cats came up to her. _

Batwing shivered and jerked herself out of her memories. The sharp pain which always accompanied the thought of Moonpelt came, and she closed her eyes, hoping it would pass. She often feared that the pain and regret would never leave, that her former mentor would always remain an open wound, forever reopening.

Her dreams of the silver she-cat had long since stopped ever since the Shadowclan raid, and she feared that the starry warrior would never appear in them again. Although she had known that Moonpelt visiting her from Starclan had been out of the ordinary, she had hoped that she might have had more time before the connection was severed.

"Cloverkit please step forward."

Batwing looked up to see the tiny tom-kit, his brown fur twitching. Cloverkit stared at at Duskstar, his eyes as wide as moons.

"From this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you shall be known as Cloverpaw. Lynxfoot please step forward. You are a dedicated warrior of Thunderclan, and I have faith that you will do a wonderful job mentoring this young tom. You shall mentor Cloverpaw. Teach him your strength and loyalty, and guide her in the ways of the clans."

Lynxfoot stepped forward and touched his nose to Cloverkit's kits, his movements just as unpracticed as his new apprentice.

A cheer rose up from the clan, a cry which resonated across the air, winding up into the clouds. "Brownpaw, Cloverpaw! Brownpaw, Cloverpaw!" It brought shivers of joy to Batwing as her worries melted away, her pain, and anger just fleeting thoughts. The unison of the voices and warmth the cats gave off left her simply with a happiness which compare to nothing else.

Watching Lynxfoot and Cherryblossom gazing proudly at their new apprentices brought a swift wave of regret for her first day with Fawnpaw. She yearned for the look of joy and respect which filled Cloverpaw's eyes as he watched his mentor, the feeling of awe which the young tom showed for Lynxfoot.

As the crowd dispersed, Batwing approached Cloverpaw, her charcoal black pelt glistening. He caught her eyes and smiled at the sight of her. "Batwing," he mewed shyly, his paws shifting uneasily.

"Congratulations," she mewed warmly, her eyes glowing. "It seems like just yesterday that you were a bumbling little kit in the nursery."

Cloverkit's whiskers trembled and he ducked his head, clearly embarrassed. "Thanks," he mumbled. He smiled and then turned back to Leappaw and Pantherpaw who were eager to get acquainted with their new denmate.

"Batwing?" A cat nuzzled her from behind, and she turned to see Fawnpaw, her brown eyes large and bashful. "Can we go hunting today?"

Her apprentice's words bought a wave of relief, and Batwing grinned. "Lets go!" she mewed, flicking her tails towards the gorse tunnel.

Fawnpaw giggled with joy and scampered after the black warrior, a squeal of excitement escaping from her mouth.

Batwing led the way through the forest, her eyes letting in the brilliant green leaves, shimmering with remaining puddles of rain. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, and Fawnpaw quickly imitated her, glancing up to see if her mentor had noticed. Batwing nearly let out a _mrowww_ of laughter at her apprentice's comical behavior and wondered if she had been just like that with Eaglewing.

Batwing flicked her tail through a puddle, splashing the water across Fawnpaw's long tortoiseshell fur. The apprentice shook her pelt, splattering it over Batwing's pelt, causing her to jump back. Fawnpaw glanced back up, her eyes playful, and Batwing laughed, happy she could fool around without her authority slipping.

"Tell me what you smell," she mewed, giving a nod.

Fawnpaw raised her nose to the air, taking a deep intake of breath. Her eyes fluttered happily and she opened her mouth. "Mouse, and lots of Thunderclan cats."

"You're right, theres a mouse close by, but the cats are very faint." Batwing flicked her tail towards a bush which was rustling, giving away the creature which hid inside. The mouse scampered out, remaining close to the green thicket, unsuspecting of the cats who were so close, standing motionless. "Watch," Batwing whispered. She crouched close to the dirt, her belly just grazing the ground. Her golden eyes stayed on the mouse and she crept forward and then pounced in one fluid and perfect movement, giving the mouse a swift bite.

Fawnpaw stared up at Batwing, mouth slightly ajar. "Now you," the black warrior instructed. Fawnpaw nodded and sniffed the air again, searching for another victim. She pinpointed her target and slowly padded forward towards a shaking leaf which lay on the ground. With a bumbling leap, she landed on the leaf, and quickly bent down to give the killing bite. However the vole which had been taking cover under the leaf scrambled through her paws and disappeared into the trees.

Fawnpaw sighed in disappointment, and glanced back, looking guilty. Batwimg nearly laughed at her nervousness, as if she would scold her apprentice for missing one vole. "Don't worry," she purred, a slight smile on her face. "No one catches the prey on their first try! You should've seen me, I was all over the place!"

Fawnpaw grinned, clearly loving the easygoing attitude. "What happened the first time you went hunting?"

Batwing looked away, her expression suddenly becoming pained. "It was with my mother," she murmured. "In the city."

"Oh," mumbled Fawnpaw, her voice frozen. "I'm sorry, I forgot-"

"Its fine," Batwing mewed quickly, hoping to change the subject. "Most cats do."

A long silence followed, thick with regret and disappointment. Finally Batwing mewed, "Why don't you try that hunting crouch again?"

Fawnpaw nodded and did as she was told, practicing the movement again. However Batwing hardly saw it, she simply saw the face of her mother swim before her, the face she missed so dearly. And those golden eyes stared back at her, filled with so much pain, so much suffering, so much loss, and fear of the future.

**I know this chapter but a bit boring after the last two AWESOME ones, but I hope you guys liked it!**

**Isn't Fawnpaw adorable?**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**As always thanks to my reviewers WyldClaw, smartblueladybug, and Mallowfeather of Earthclan! You guys are amazing!**

**Also, this chapter goes out to my awesome friend cutie222 :) I miss you, I hope you're reading this!**

**Heres chapter 9 for you guys, this one is a bit of a short one like the last, but its pretty exciting!**

Chapter 9

Batwing opened her eyes to gleaming sunlight tickling her whiskers. She smiled in ecstasy as she gazed at the gold which trickled through the warrior den, setting alight. A couple of the warriors were still asleep, and so she padded gently out of the den, making sure not to make a sound.

As she walked out into the clearing, the glorious light of dawn met her, hues of pink and lavender swirling through the sky.

The clearing was quiet, only a couple of cats up. Rabbitfoot sat next to the freshkill pile, nibbling at a plump squirrel, chatting with Leappaw. Speckleclaw and Addertooth stood outside of the nursery, their faces worried as they talked, probably about Deerspots.

Eaglewing stood next to the highrock, talking with Greymoon, Frostatil, and Goldenfoot in a hushed voice, her long tortoiseshell fur tussled from a restless sleep. As Batwing came over, the deputy smiled and beckoned her with a flick of her tail.

"I want you on the dawn patrol," the she-cat mewed. "Greymoon will lead it."

Batwing nodded, blinking her sleepy eyes quickly in hopes of waking herself up. She turned to Greymoon expectedly, wondering who else would join them on patrol. "Rabbitfoot," the grey warrior called out, causing the she-cat to look up from her meal abruptly. "You too Leappaw."

The two cats bounded over to the group, their eyes bright at the prospect of joining the patrol. Batwing grinned in relief, happy that she'd have someone to talk to. Greymoon nodded and took the lead as he bounded out of the camp, through the gorse tunnel, his sleek muscles showing through his thin pelt.

Batwing's paws crunched softly on the ground as she walked, following the patrol through the forest towards Snakerocks. The light of dawn cast beautiful shapes on the leaves and flowers, turning them hues of gold and pink.

Rabbitfoot came up next to Batwing, her steps in sink. "So how're things going with Fawnpaw? It must be hard to have an apprentice when you've just become a warrior!"

Batwing shook her head, her smile returning. "It was at first," she admitted, keeping her eyes on the crevices in the stone as they approached snakerocks, sure that the warm sunlight would attract the horrible creatures out into the open. "But now its amazing, Fawnpaw is so sweet, its so easy to teach her and get along with her!"

Rabbitfoot sighed, her eyes filled with longing. "I wonder when I'll get an apprentice," she muttered, her eyes also on the rocks, flicking back and forth. "It'll be awhile, the only new kits will be Deerspots' and hers won't be born for another half moon."

Batwing nodded, her eyes sad as she realized that her friend was right. It would be a long time before there were new apprentices. She raised her nose to the air, as they approached the thunderpath, puzzled.

"Greymoon," she called out. "Do you smell that?"

The warrior turned around, his expression darkened. "Shadowclan," he hissed. "Close."

Leappaw came up next to Batwing, her eyes as round as moons. "You mean past the border?"

Goldenfoot's lips drew back to show her sharp teeth, bounding forward after Greymoon, towards the border. As the patrol came into view, so did the Shadowclan cats. There were four of them, a black tom with white paws which Batwing remembered as Scratchfur, Twigtail, a greyish brown she-cat, and Blueflower.

Blueflower's blue eyes were sad and she locked gazes with Batwing, a pleading look in them, as if she were begging for mercy for what she was about to do. Batwing had never actually seen the warrior close up before, simply at gatherings, and her only memory of her was when she had helped Cloverkit escape.

Batwing narrowed her eyes in anger, a feeling of betrayal welling up inside of her. Shadowclan was trespassing, they knew they were, and Blueflower was clearly a just and fair cat, she should have nothing do with what was going on in Shadowclan, the horrible things Dawnspirit had told her about.

Greymoon stepped forward, his eyes cold. "You're trespassing on our land," he stated.

Scratchfur clearly didn't want to leave without a fight, however it was obvious he had expected a smaller patrol. The Shadowclan cats were outnumbered, and the tom knew it. "Shadowclan rules the forest now," he snarled, his lips drawn back. "This is your only warning, next time we fight."

The tom flicked his tail and bounded across the Thunderpath, the rest of his patrol following suit.

Batwing's mouth had dropped open, and now it remained slightly ajar as she watched the cats leave. "They rule the forest now?" she blurted out, her golden eyes sparked with rage. "What in Starclan's name is that supposed to mean?"

Leappaw had backed up and now she was pressed up against Batwing, her pelt trembling. "Whats happened to them?" she whispered.

No cat answered, and Greymoon simply turned and started back to camp, his face livid. Frosttail followed directly behind him, her temper showing through her furious expression.

Batwing glanced over at Rabbitfoot, her eyes frightened, hardly believing what had just happened. Scratchfur's words still echoed through her mind.

_"Next time we fight."_

* * *

"I wonder whats going on there," Startail mewed, her voice chirpy as talked between bites of her mouse. "I mean- they've been acting crazy, something awful must happening in their camp."

Batwing nodded, her mind wandering back to what Dawnspirit had told her, about the terrible things happening in Shadowclan, what Crookedstar was doing to his clan. "Yeah." she muttered, taking another nibble of her squirrel. "Awful things."

"I mean, its not like all Shadowclan cats are evil, it must be something else," Startail said, oblivious to her best friend's vague and preoccupied attitude. "But such a sudden change, I can't even imagine whats going on there."

"I guess we'll find out at the gathering," Batwing said quickly, hoping to change the subject. Blueflower's sad eyes were still swimming before her eyes, and she hated the sight of them, filled with regret and torn loyalties.

Startail nodded and took a big bight out of her mouse, her face puzzled. "You're friends with Dawnspirit, right? Did she say anything about it at the last gathering?"

Batwing nearly choked on the bite of squirrel she had been chewing, and coughed loudly, hoping to cover up her surprise at the question. "She didn't say anything," she mewed quickly, managing a smile.

Startail nodded slowly. "Maybe you can ask her a the next gathering?" she suggested.

"Sure," Batwing mumbled. "I'll do that."

Startail continued talking, her voice happy as she moved on to another topic, however Batwing hardly heard her. For now her father's words were flowing through her mind, making her tremble in fear as the thoughts became very real.

_"Nothing is as it once was. Everything is going to change."_

**Seems like Shadowclan is getting a bit rowdier, not that that is very surprising**

**Anyone like how Blueflower's character is beginning to ****develop? She's becoming a lot more complex then just Dawnspirit's friend**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, Mallowfeather of Earthclan, smartblueladybug, WyldClaw, Songstar of Riverclan, cutie222, and Icyclaws x Sunspark. You guys said some things which really touched me!**

**Just a couple of replies :)**

**Icyclaws x Sunspark: What you said was so sweet, I've always hoped that my writing was descriptive enough, and the fact that you think some of my writing is as good as Erin Hunter's really made my day. I mean, I was reading it, and I just starting squealing, I was so happy!**

**cutie222: I'm so happy to hear from you again! I have also been on hiatus for a long time! I'm so so happy you like the story, I hope you love this chapter *internet hugz***

**Now heres a bit of Dawnspirit for all of you faithful readers ^.^**

Chapter 10

Dawnspirit padded along the grassy path, her paws making soft crunches as she crushed the glimmering dew drops. Her long grey pelt shone with a brilliant light, reflecting the silver moon. It hung in the sky, halfway full, signifying the trip to the moonpool.

Dawnspirit's cobalt eyes flicked this way and that in anxiousness as she approached the pool. The water was as crystal as ever, and the surface was calm, unchanged. The twinkling stars were reflected in it, and they shown with a beautiful fervor. However the presence of her ancestors did nothing to calm the young medicine cat's frazzled nerves, for she sensed a barrier between them, a wall which could not be torn down.

"Where are you, Starclan," she murmured, her voice dejected. "Why won't you answer?"

A faint rustling made her raise her head. Out of the bright green shrubbery stepped Irismoon, her violet eyes nervous and distrustful. Her gaze met Dawnspirit's, and she dipped her head in respect. "I'm sorry about Pebbletail," she mewed, padding over to the edge of the moonpool, and staring at the calm water with confusion. "It was a great loss to all of the clans."

"Thank you," Dawnspirit said quietly, blinking sadly. There was an awkward pause, the two she-cats never having really been alone together before. The wind whispered through the trees which sheltered the moonpool, and Dawnspirit was glad for her thick, long coat of fur.

Pawsteps caught her attention, and she smiled in faint relief as Lakewhisper and his apprentice Lilypaw entered the clearing, heading from the Riverclan border. His black paws looked as if he had stepped in mud during the journey, and his grey pelt reflected the moon just as Dawnspirit's did. Lilypaw trailed behind her mentor, her blue eyes shy.

Dawnspirit smiled and approached the two. Lakewhisper's eyes were questioning and he immediately asked the question he had been holding in for some time. "What in Starclan's name is going on in your clan?"

His bluntness surprised Dawnspirit and she took a step back, looking at the ground. "Things are changing," she muttered, her mind slipping back to the night before.

_Dawnspirit bounded through the forest, eyes blurred with anger and grief. She was heading to Frogpaw's grave, where Blueflower had told her he had been buried. The apprentice's dead face still swam before her eyes and she shuddered as she ran._

_ She needed closure and she knew that visiting the grave would perhaps give her some. She raced below the light of the moon, and it seemed as if she ran from the stars, to escape the judgmental and watchful eyes of her ancestors, of old friends, and lost loved ones._

_ She sniffled sharply, hoping to control herself until she reached the grave, letting the cold wind beat her sides. She slowed down as she reached the stream which marked the spot. She took a deep breath and padded into view, only to freeze._

_ On the ground next to the tiny brook lay Frogpaw, his body limp and dead. Blueflower was curled up next to him, asleep. Her blueish grey fur was puffed up against the cold and she shivered every couple of seconds._

_ Dawnspirit slowly padded forward, her heart trembling at the sight of them. She said nothing, simply gazed at her friend, staying with her apprentice for the last time. "Crookedstar may be our leader," she mewed, a sad smile on her lips. "He may be able to take away our prey, our sleep, our time. But he will never take away our hope."_

_ With a trembling sigh, she turned and began the slow walk back to the camp, her breath heaving with each step, her eyes now blurred with not anger but hope._

Dawnspirit shuddered and looked back Lakewhisper. "Everything is changing," she said, her voice softer then before. "I'd rather not talk about it."

The tom nodded, his eyes full of understanding. He turned as he spotted Dewpelt approaching the group of cats. Her eyes were wide, and she glanced around at the others nervously.

Irismoon narrowed her eyes in annoyance, distrustful as always of the Thunderclan medicine cat. "We're all here," she murmured. "Shall we start?"

Dawnspirit nodded and approached the moonpool, her heart pounding. Her lack of connection with Starclan recently left her afraid for what was to come in her dream. She watched the other medicine cats lean over and lap up tiny drops of the water, thirsty for a connection with their ancestors.

With a deep and fearful breath, Dawnspirit knelt down and licked up the crystal clear water. She trembled as the water coursed down her throat, and she slowly sank to the ground, her mind slipping away into dreams.

"He must never know that I told you!"

The voice was strong and fearful, holding a motherly affection which could not be stopped. Dawnspirit could feel the cold and the emptiness around her, and she trembled as she opened her eyes. She saw nothing. The unforgiving darkness surrounded her, and she opened her mouth, hoping to find a scent.

However the air too seemed empty, free of any burdens.

"For my kits sake, if he knows who she is, she will never be safe." The voice came again, this time more urgent and desperate.

"Who's there?" Dawnspirit called out, trying to see through the thick darkness which surrounded her. "What are you talking about?"

"Its a memory." The she-cat's voice was blunt. She had a deep brown pelt, and a slender yet strong body. Her eyes were a stunning gold which shimmered with wisdom beyond Starclan.

"Who are you?" Dawnspirit whispered.

"My name is Nina, however that won't mean anything to you." Nina stared intently back at Dawnspirit, her gaze firm and fearless. "I know who you are, I know you have the power to fix whats been done in Shadowclan."

Dawnspirit looked away, back at the haunting darkness, towards the voices in the background.

"My daughter will never know the horrors of the battlefield."

She shuddered, wondering who was speaking, and what the words meant. "How do you know who I am? You aren't in Starclan, how do you know whats going on in the clans?"

"I have connections with the clans. I have so much dangerous knowledge, the cats of Starclan do not dare defy me. They know that I could sway the entire fate of the clans."

"Thats what you're doing right now," Dawnspirit mewed quietly. "You're changing the fate of the clans. But why won't Starclan just help me?"

Nina nodded. "That is something which I cannot tell you, the time will come when that prophecy will come true, however it is not now."

Dawnspirit shook her head, frustration flowering up inside of her. The darkness continued to wrap around her, and she choked. "Why do you think I have the power to end what is going on in Shadowclan?"

"That won't work on me," Nina mewed, shaking her head. "You can't trick me, I know you have the knowledge to end Crookedstar's reign."

Dawnspirit glared at her stubbornly. "I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed, her teeth gritted.

Nina leaned forward, her eyes burning with empathy. "I know you're afraid," she whispered into Dawnspirit's ear. "But you have to trust yourself. You _must_ trust yourself. Before it goes too far and death reigns upon the forest. For if that is the ending you choose, then I can promise you one thing."

Nina's expression was now cold, her fear apparent. "You will be the first one to die."

**Wow, so the last part was a bit creepy...**

**Anyone like how much Nina is beginning to get involved with the clans?**


	13. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much WyldClaw, smartblueladybug, Mallowfeather of Earthclan, Icyclaws x Sunspark, and Shayila for reviewing!**

**This chapter goes out to you guys :)**

Chapter 11

Batwing padded into the medicine cat den, yawning from lack of sleep. Last night had been a blur of tossing and turning as she struggled to get to sleep. Her mind had been swirling with fears of the future, fears for Shadowclan and for Dawnspirit.

It had been nearly half a moon since she had last seen her friend, and her worries had simply been growing. It was clear that Shadowclan was getting rowdier, each day their actions against Thunderclan were more daring, and more frightening. Although Startail had assured Batwing that the fighting would die down, for it was simply border skirmishes, the tiny battles each day unnerved and frightened Batwing.

She had seen what Shadowclan was capable of when they raided the Thunderclan camp, and she was determined that it would not go that far.

"Batwing, good to see you!" Dewpelt also looked tired, with droopy eyes and a slouched figure. However she managed a bright and cheery smile at the sight of the black she-cat. "What can I do for you?" She was sorting herbs, something which she clearly did not need, for her den already very organized, however the practiced movements brought her comfort.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something," Batwing mewed, watching Dewpelt's quick and well rehearsed movements as she picked up catmint and tansy, moving them around. "Its about a dream I had."

Dewpelt froze, her jaws still clamped around a loose bundle of cobwebs. She placed them down on the dirt and looked back up, her blue eyes now wide. "It wasn't from Starclan, was it?" she asked, her tone puzzled.

"No," Batwing mewed slowly, wondering how she had known that. "It was from-" She paused, her eyes flicking up at Dewpelt, wondering if she could say who had truly visited her.

Dewpelt looked at the warrior kindly. "Its alright, I won't judge, we all have secrets we're ashamed of."

"It was from Nightclaw," Batwing murmured, staring down at her paws, not wanting to face the medicine cat's shocked stare. However when she looked back up, Dewpelt didn't look so surprised.

"He's in the dark forest, isn't he," she mewed quietly. "Because of his plans to overthrow Thunderclan."

Batwing didn't question the fact that she seemed to know so much, just nodded mutely. "He gave me a prophecy, but I don't understand any of it." She closed her eyes slowly, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "As crooked ways corrupt the forest, hope will be found at the light of dawn. Yet until blood is spilled and secrets learned, peace shall not come." As she recited the prophecy, Dewpelt's eyes got wider and wider, and a fearful look entered them.

"Are you sure that was what he said? That exact prophecy?"

Batwing nodded, taken aback by the look on Dewpelt's face. "Y-yes," she said quickly.

Dewpelt looked back down at the ground, her chest rising up and down in a slightly panicked way. "Don't worry about it," she mewed hurriedly. "I'm sure its nothing. It must be referring to Crookedstar and what's going on in Shadowclan, but that will all pass soon." She nudged Batwing out of the door, a forced smile on her face. "Just forget about it, I'll figure out what it means."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Batwing," Dewpelt persisted, pushing her out of the den. "I promise I'll take care of it."

Batwing padded away, out into the camp, puzzled by Dewpelt's reaction. However she pushed it off. With a sigh, she headed towards the gorse tunnel, hoping that some hunting would help her relax. She sniffed the air, hoping to catch the scent of something juicy, however she ignored the rabbit which was scuffling around in the shrubbery, and the mouse hiding under some leaves, for now her mind was working at full speed.

"The prophecy..." she murmured, her brow furrowed, and heart pounding. "Crooked ways, its about Crookedstar!" She glanced back at the Thunderclan camp, before bounding through the trees, her breathing hard. "Oh, Dawnspirit!"

* * *

Dewpelt closed her eyes, willing her mind to relax. Batwing's words had filled her with a raging panic, and she was determined that she would not be fazed by the information. She was not surprised that Nightclaw had chosen Batwing as the receiver of the prophecy, although it had taken her awhile to understand that Nightclaw was the she-cat's father, she had eventually put together the puzzle.

However the thing which bewildered her was why the tom would choose to take over Starclan's responsibilities, surely he couldn't know that their ancestors had chosen to be silent. If he was isolated in the dark forest then how could he know the prophecy, and why would he help the clans?

She shook her head, as if to put her buzzing thoughts in order. One more question filled her mind, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut in annoyance. There was surely a connection between Nightclaw and this strange she-cat who had visited her in the dream, Nina she had called herself.

"But who is she," Dewpelt murmured, her eyes clouding over. "And why is she helping the clans?"

* * *

Batwing's head was now pummeling with information, and she forced her paws to slow down as the unpalatable scent of the thunderpath punched her in the face. She shifted her paws nervously, gazing across at Shadowclan territory.

Before she had any time to doubt her decision, she darted forward, her paws smacking the unnatural black stone of the thunderpath. The smoky scent surrounded her as she stepped off into the forest once more. Batwing quickly rolled around in some foxdung to disguise her scent, knowing that if Shadowclan were to discover she had been here, it would be disastrous.

She then raised her nose to the air, gagging at her own scent. "I'm getting lucky today," she muttered with a smile as she caught wind of Dawnspirit, originating from somewhere close to where she was. She followed her nose through the forest until she came upon a small clearing, similar to the one she had met with Dawnspirit in just half a moon ago.

The she-cat was sleeping, her chest heaving up and down rhythmically. Batwing paused for a moment, knowing she should simply let her sleep, however her fear drove her over. She prodded the she-cat, who let a groan of annoyance as her eyes flickered open.

She scrambled to her paws in surprise, blinking rapidly. "Batwing!" Dawnspirit cried. "What are you doing here, what if someone else saw you?"

Batwing shook her head rapidly. "I'm sorry," she mewed. "But I had to see you!"

"I know," Dawnspirit murmured, her eyes sad. "Things have been happening here, horrible things. Everything's only getting worse!" She curled her legs under herself, her body shrunken from defeat. "Crookedstar is destroying Shadowclan, I don't think there's anything that can stop him now."

"Thats not true!" Batwing hissed, her golden eyes sparked with sudden anger and belief. "Listen to me, I know he'll be stopped, we can't give up."

"Whats the point?" Dawnspirit asked, her voice sad. "What can just two cats do? I fear for my life in my very own clan, at any moment Crookedstar could kill me just like he killed Pebbletail!"

"Then you fight back." Batwing's voice was stern, hoping to knock some sense into the hysterical she-cat. "If he ever tries to do anything to you, you fight him with all your might and show him that you're not a cat to be messed with."

Dawnspirit looked down at the ground, her fur puffing up in faint embarrassment. "I can't," she mumbled, her voice a fearful whisper.

"What? You can't what?" Batwing asked, confused.

Dawnspirit ducked her head again, shyly. "I can't fight," she muttered.

"What?!"

"I can't fight," Dawnspirit repeated, her face an abashed scowl. "Pebbletail never taught me how, he wouldn't say why, simply that he had made a promise to a friend a long time ago."

_Of course, _Batwing thought, groaning. _Eaglewing's request._ "Why didn't you learn after he died, though? When Crookedstar became leader?"

Dawnspirit laughed, a throaty and angry sound. "He said that fighting wasn't something a medicine cat should learn. He'd punish me if I tried to learn."

Batwing shook her head, the words not making any sense. "Why wouldn't he let you learn to you?" she whispered, bewildered. "Unless..." _Unless Dawnspirit's the only one who can stop him._ This thought stunned her, however suddenly everything seemed to make sense, the prophecy, the dreams, all of it.

"Hope will be found at the light of dawn," she mewed, her voice so soft and inaudible. "Its you, its always been you."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Batwing mewed quickly. She turned around, her eyes now bright and excited. "I'm going to teach you how to fight."

**If you liked it, review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Thank you to Wyldclaw, bkcartooner, Shayila, Mallowfeather of Earthclan, Icyclaws x Sunspark, and smartblueladybug, as always for the wonderful reviews!**

Chapter 12

Dawnspirit watched the warriors gather in the camp, her eyes narrowed in anger. The memories of yesterday with Batwing still occupied her mind, and she managed a small smile, remembering how she had been so patient with her. Although she was strong, her reflexes were slow, and the steps Batwing had showed her came out awkward and unnatural.

At first the thought of learning to fight had terrified her, however now she felt more powerful, just the thought that she was no longer defenseless as she had been before. The two of them had practiced long into the night, both determined to excel, both filled with a raging fire against Crookedstar which drove them on until Dawnspirit no longer tripped during the moves, and no longer executed them awkwardly. Now she applied her everyday grace and fluidity into the moves, they nearly felt natural to her.

However the thoughts of the day before were dulled as she watched the morning unfold before her very eyes, a day which she was sure would be bloodstained and grief filled. She gazed up at the sky, so peaceful and blue, oblivious of the crimson that would soon soak the forest. The faint and fading moon was still visible in the sky, and Dawnspirit watched sadly as it floated behind a cloud, disappearing from view.

She looked back at the Shadowclan cats, disgust welling up inside of her. On days like this, she often thought of leaving her clan. It would be so easy, simply to take refuge in Thunderclan, however her fear stopped her. She knew that she still had a duty to her clan, and to the cats as well. Batwing was right, she had to find a way to make a difference, something small at first, then something which would overpower the injustice that now filled Shadowclan.

When Crookedstar had first begun to change things around the camp, cats had protested, and Dawnspirit had been sure that the cruel tom would never get his way. Yet now he had managed to fill the cats with hatred and anger, the emotions which drove them away from the warrior code, away from Starclan, and against the other clans.

The spark which had so easily been lit frightened her, it proved how quickly the cats could be manipulated, formed for the sole purpose of death and destruction. They had begun to follow Crookedstar blindly, listening to his horrid plans, agreeing with his hatred.

The camp was bustling and alive, the cats in the clearing excited at the prospect of action. Crookedstar stood next to his den, surveying the area as Scratchfur organized the cats.

"Kestrelfeather, Stemtooth, Hedgeleaf, Twigtail, Dreamfire, and Shimmerpaw," Scratchfur called out, choosing the cats for the battle patrol. The tom turned around, his eyes meeting Dawnspirit's. He flicked his tail expectedly, beckoning her over.

The medicine cat grumbled in muffled fury, yet got to her paws and padded over, keeping her expression neutral. "Yes?" she asked calmly.

"I need you to gather as many herbs as you can, I'd like you to be at the battle prepared to heal any of our cats. However I don't want you fighting, just stay out of the way and be ready to help any cats." The warrior spoke to her, however he seemed distracted as he glanced around at the bustling and excited clearing. Scratchfur glanced back, seemingly surprised that she was still here. "Well go on," he mewed, flicking his tail back towards her den. "We'll be leaving a moment."

Dawnspirit gave a curt nod and raced over to collect the herbs. Her mind was still toiling with twisted loyalties, for her heart told her that this battle was wrong, however she knew that she had a duty to her clan.

She picked up a bundle of chervil, goldenrod and cobwebs in her jaws and bounded after the patrol into the forest.

* * *

Dawnspirit slunk through the reeds, wrinkling her nose at the smell of fish. She gazed at the cats who stood by the edge of the river, unaware of the Shadowclan cats watching them downwind. There were seven of them, four warriors and three apprentices.

Dawnspirit recognized most of them, Ivyfoot, the Riverclan deputy, Lightningheart, the golden tom with black splotches, his apprentice Maplepaw, Glowfoot, the pretty brown she-cat with green eyes, and Lilypaw, the medicine cat apprentice, who sat nearby, watching her friends practice their fishing skills. The last two cats were an earthy brown tabby warrior, and a reddish brown apprentice, both toms.

Glowfoot mewed something which was inaudible, and padded over to the brown apprentice, smiling as he shook off his wet pelt. She flicked her paw at the rushing river, a fat fish flipping out onto the banks. She gave the apprentice a nod and stepped back as if to say, now you.

Dawnspirit glanced back at the Shadowclan cats, the scene causing her pain. This was not a hunting patrol full of warriors ready for a fight, simply young and helpless apprentices training. Preying on them would be like killing the elders during battle.

Scratchfur beckoned to the patrol, his eyes filled with a strange fire.

"Starclan have mercy of us," Dawnspirit whispered.

With a fearful battle cry, the patrol surged forward, leaping onto the stunned Riverclan cats. The clearing was now a flurry of blood and claws, yowls and screams filling the air.

She watched the cats fight, her eyes drawn to Maplepaw was who battling Twigtail. The young apprentice was clearly loosing, tiring out quickly. Dawnspirit stayed away from the battle, frozen as she watched Twigtail give Maplepaw a vicious bite on the neck. She gasped in horror as the she-cat collapsed on the ground, the bite clearly fatal. She longed to dart forward and place cobwebs on the wound, perhaps stop the bleeding as it trickled out onto the ground, however she knew that it was too late.

Nearby Ivyfoot was battling Stemtooth and Dreamfire, his moves quick and experienced, however the two cats were too much for him, and he was slowly weakening. The reddish apprentice was battling Shimmerpaw, and the two seemed to be a perfect match for each other, both frustrated that neither was winning.

To her shock, Twigtail was now attacking Lilypaw, the tiny apprentice simply scampering away from his gleaming claws, clearly having nearly no battle experience. Dawnspirit longed to scream out at the vicious warrior, to attack him, tell him to leave the poor medicine cat apprentice alone, however she held back. To her relief, Lilypaw raced back towards the Riverclan camp before Twigtail delivered any fatal wounds, her blue eyes wide with horror as she ran.

Dawnspirit then caught site of Lightningheart stumbling away from the battle, his walking uneven from the deep bite at his neck, with Scratchfur watching him go, looking triumphant.

She growled in disgust, hating the fact that the senior warrior had given a killing bite to such a young cat. She quickly scanned the battle, hoping that no one would notice as she scampered around the trees, remaining hidden as she followed the Riverclan warrior. The young golden tom lay on the ground, having collapsed there from blood loss. She approached him cautiously, knowing that what she was about to do would be a betrayal of her clan. With a deep breath for courage, she began to cake cobwebs along the deep bites.

"What are you doing." The words slipped past Lightningheart's lips, his green eyes partially open. "You're the Shadowclan medicine cat."

Dawnspirit drew her lips back in an angry growl. "No. I'm a medicine cat. I heal cats, and right now you're my patient." She quickly chewed up the comfrey roots into a poultice and caked it onto his wounds with an angry vigor.

"I'm going to die," Lightningheart muttered, his voice full of despair. "Just go attend to your own cats, theres nothing you can do for me."

Dawnspirit hissed in frustration shaking her head. "There," she mewed, placing the last cobweb on his pelt. "Now run back to camp and tell Lakewhisper to get his herbs ready."

Lightningheart struggled to his paws, his gaze unfocused and face full of gratitude. "I owe you my life," he mewed quietly, wincing as he put weight down on all of his paws. "That is not something I will forget."

Dawnspirit dipped her head in respect at the young warrior. "This battle was not right," she mewed calmly. "You owe me nothing."

Lightningheart did not argue, simply limped back towards the camp, leaving a dribbling trail of blood in his wake. She watched him go, too many emotions running through her at that moment. "One cat can make a difference," she said, a sad smile playing on her lips.

She didn't turn back to survey the battle scene, not wanting to see the blood and death which she knew would meet her. She simply began to trek back tom Shadowclan, refusing to look back on the desolation which her clan had caused.

* * *

The blood slowly seeped onto the dirt, running freely from the wound. Maplepaw's eyes were now shut, and she moaned softly, the excruciating pain cutting her in two. She could now sense her body becoming lighter, and a cold feeling of relief trickled out across it, washing away the pain.

She opened her eyes to see a dazzling form before her. It was a she-cat, a gleaming white pelt, and soft blue eyes. Her fur seemed to hold a thousand stars, and she padded over on the air, her pawsteps light.

"Cloudfrost?" Maplepaw mumbled, her words slow and confused.

The she-cat smiled kindly and touched the young she-cat's nose. "Come, little one, I'll take you to safety."

Maplepaw got to her paws, the pain having vanished. She gazed around herself in dismay, seeing the bloodstained battlefield and the beaten down Riverclan cats. "Am I dead?" she asked softly, her eyes fearful.

Cloudfrost nodded sadly, yet there was some joy in her motions. "It was much before your time," she murmured. "But you'll be safe now."

Maplepaw glowered with anger at her words, turing back to see the Shadowclan patrol racing into the trees. "This wasn't right," she hissed, her vulnerability gone. "They must pay for this! Isn't Starclan doing anything?"

There was a thick silence which followed, one swarming with guilt. "I'm sorry," mewed Cloudfrost, shaking her head. "Theres nothing we can do."

"Then we'll all die!" cried Maplepaw, her eyes wide and desperate. "My brother, my mother, my whole clan! Who will save us if Starclan cannot? Why do you choose to stay silent?"

Cloudfrost's expression became thoughtful, pondering the question. "We are afraid," she began. "For there is a prophecy which we do not understand, which has claimed us as the destroyers of the clans." She stopped and once more looked back at the battlefield. "More blood will be spilled, yet the fate of the clans in their hour of need now rests of two cats. They will not lead a battle, or rely on us for support, they will simply expose the true nature of the sickness which is corrupting the forest."

**How'd people like this chapter? Does anyone remember Lightningheart from the first book?**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!**

**Kudos to Icyclaws x Sunspark for remembering who Lightningheart is!**

**I have some news though. Tomorrow, I'll be leaving for Interlochen's three week summer program where I'll hardly ever have wifi. However, my sister will be uploading one chapter every other day, (which are already prewritten) so hopefully all will go well.**

**I also may not be able to read your reviews right when you post them, however please still write them! It will be a wonderful treat to read all of your feedback when I get back from Interlochen.**

Chapter 13

A scream of frustration burst through the air, winding it way through the darkness and in between the dead blades of grass.

Batwing's chest rose up and down as her mouth closed, her golden eyes dark with exasperation. Her paws were in a wide stance, and her head was dropped towards the ground, her ears skimming the dirt. Her silver claws slid out, sinking into the dust, and she raised her head, vexation at what was simply out of her reach rolling across her face.

"Where is she?" she roared, fury and defeat sparking from her words. "Why am I here, and not with her?"

Simply echoes followed, her screams filling up the dead silence, cutting through the feeling of evil and loss which dwelt in the forest. Batwing took a deep breath of the thick air, hoping to calm herself. "I don't understand," she mewed, her voice shaking. "She visited me before, so many times. Why not now, why do I keep coming here, but not to her?"

Out of the shadows blinked a pair of emerald green eyes. A ebony black pelt soon became outlined in the darkness, and then the form stepped out into the open. Nightclaw's face was tired, pained from his daughter's words, as if her screams were claws scorching down his pelt. "I don't know."

Batwing began to shake with anger, his words bringing out her tears. "How can you not know? Who is bringing me every night to the dark forest?"

"Batwing, please," Nightclaw said softly. "I told you everything I know, perhaps Starclan is preventing you from seeing her in your dreams, or perhaps is sending you here."

"But its not fair," she snarled, her black fur bristling. "I need to see her. They can't do this to me!"

"To you?!" Nightclaw's calm composure was gone, and now his green eyes were blazing with anger. "Listen to yourself!" he cried. "You think that its only you suffering? I'll never be able to see her again for as long as I'm here! Then one day I'll fade from this place forever just like all the rest have, and maybe then you'll regret not missing me like you've missed her."

Batwing stood trembling at his harsh words, his sudden outburst leaving her stunned. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, her eyes wide. "I didn't realize..." Silence followed her words, one thick with apologies not spoken, and words too hastily spilled. Batwing glanced back up at Nightclaw, his figure now hunched over. "Why won't you go to Starclan?" she asked softly, her voice cautious. "Its surely better then the dark forest, didn't you say that Swiftheart offered you a place there?"

"Theres no point if she isn't there." His response was blunt, though it spoke the truth.

Batwing sunk down onto her paws, her exhaustion finally catching up with her. "What do I do," she whimpered, her temporary anger now gone to be replaced by defeat. "I can't solve what is happening in Shadowclan, neither can Dawnspirit. The prophecy must have been wrong."

Nightclaw wrapped his tail around her, hoping to provide some comfort. "The prophecy was not wrong, you cannot lose faith. If you do then Crookedstar will never be defeated." He then nudged her head up until she was looking right into his deep green eyes. "You must stay strong, for the sake of the clans."

Batwing blinked hurriedly, hoping to stop her eyes from tearing up. "I will," she mewed, regaining her composure.

Nightclaw smiled, giving a nod of satisfaction. "You are the daughter of two cats who never truly belonged, two cats who found each other in a time of loneliness and emptiness, yet also two cats who overcame so many obstacles which stood before them. I know that before I died, what I did was wrong, however now I will not rest until my debt to Thunderclan is repaid. If helping you is how that debt is completed then so be it."

Batwing couldn't help but beam at his words, sniffling in sharply. "Your debt is already repaid."

"No." Nightclaw's voice was now cold. "Not until Crookedwhisker is stopped. Only then will I be at peace. I helped him with his rise to power, now I must atone for that. Now go, I've kept you for long enough."

Batwing stiffened at his words, a lingering fear beneath them. She opened her mouth to question them, however her eyes flew open to reveal the brambles of the warrior den. With a groan, she jumped to her paws, bounding out of the den and into the camp.

Her muscles felt tense and uncomfortable as she stretched, lengthening her spine in the sun. She noticed Eaglewing under the highrock, pacing back and forth, clearing having just ended a conversation with Duskstar. Her long tortoiseshell fur was matted and droopy, and her ears were twitching nervously. She padded over, wincing as her bones practically creaked.

The deputy raised her head in greeting and smiled. "Batwing," she mewed, giving a little nod. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and it was clear she had not been getting much sleep lately.

Batwing hesitated, knowing that her former mentor may not want to tell her anything. "Are you alright?" she asked tentatively. "You look like you've been having a really hard time lately."

Eaglewing's eyes closed slowly and she took a deep, trembling breath. "I'm just worried about Shadowclan," she murmured, gazing up at the sky. "Some of the cats are so defenseless, no one there to help them. What if something happened to them?"

Batwing stared at the deputy in confusion, yet then she began to understand. "You're worried about Dawnspirit," she blurted out. The second the words passed her lips, she regretted them, for now a look of shock of bewilderment passed over the Eaglewing's face.

"Batwing," she said slowly. "Do you know something?" Her words were so vague, yet they still held so much meaning.

There was now a lump in her throat, and Batwing swallowed hard, shaking her head quickly. "I just assumed," she mewed hurriedly, staring down at the dirt and avoiding Eaglewing's eyes. "I mean, she is the medicine cat, and so she'll be the one to truly stick by the warrior code and by Starclan."

Eaglewing looked deeper at Batwing, her expression suspicious. However her prodding was cut short by a short call from Duskstar's den.

"Eaglewing!" he mewed, padding out passed the lichen. "Theres something we need to discuss."

The deputy glanced back at Batwing, her eyes still lingering with suspicion, yet she simply dipped her head and flicked her tail in goodbye before racing into the den.

Batwing let out the breath she had been holding, swallowing hard. She shook her head, knowing that after that, she would have to be more careful with the information Nightclaw had told her. Although she and Eaglewing were still close, and Batwing longed to tell her everything, and then comfort her, she knew that no good would come of it.

Eaglewing would simply be brought back into the past, forever tortured by her memories. Batwing groaned at her dilima, and quickly shook off her worries, hoping to forget them for now. She padded over to the freshkill pile, the sunlight warming her back as she left the shadow of the highrock. Only a few warrior were awake, eating prey contently. She shot a quick smile at Fawnpaw who sat with her brother and sister at the small tree stump. Her apprentice smiled back shyly, and Skypaw and Mosspaw waved with their tails at the black warrior.

Batwing picked out a delicious looking mouse and padded over to where Startail sat, nibbling at a squirrel. "Hi," she mewed, glad to find some peace with her best friend. It had been a long time since they had been together, Batwing had been so busy training Fawnpaw lately.

Startail grinned at the sight of the black she-cat. "Listen," she mewed.

"What?" Batwing stared at her in confusion. "Listen to what?"

"The silence," Startail said, giggling in childish glee. "I don't think I've had this much silence in a while, isn't it amazing? Things have been way too hectic around here!"

Lynxfoot and Rabbitfoot sat down next to Batwing, both glad to join in on the conversation. "Hey guys," the tom mewed, settling down as he began to eat a thrush.

Batwing glanced in amusement at Startail, whose eyes were as wide as moons, her ginger fur prickling. "Hi Lynxfoot," she mewed quickly, her voice almost a squeal.

Batwing nearly laughed, but stopped herself, knowing Startail would never live down the embarrassment. She shot her friend a look, and gave her a little wink.

Leappelt came up next to the cats, Panthertail trailing behind his sister. "Hi!" she mewed, managing to grin while having a mouse stuffed in her mouth. The two cats sat down with the small group, happy to join in. It had been a day since their warrior ceremony, and it was clear that they were enjoying the freedoms of no longer being apprentices. "You liking the quiet too?" the she-cat mewed taking a deep breath of the clean air.

Rabbitfoot nodded excitedly. "I was beginning to think that the crazy would never die down!"

Panthertail giggled, sneaking a bite of of his sister's mouth.

"Hey!" Leappelt cried, hitting him with her paw. "Go get your own mouse!"

Batwing struggled to contain her laughter as Lynxfoot leaned over and took a huge bite out of her prey, winking at her as he quickly swallowed.

Leappelt snatched up her mouse and devoured the last couple of bites before anyone else could, pouting at them, however she couldn't help smiling along with them.

However the fun came to a sudden halt when a loud cry was heard from the entrance of the camp. "There goes the nice silence," muttered Startail, turning to look at where the sound had come from.

Lilypaw, the Riverclan medicine cat apprentice, came stumbling down the ravine into the camp. Her eyes were wide and frantic, and her fur was covered with blood. Dewpelt raced over to the middle of the camp to meet the apprentice.

Batwing stood up and padded over, hoping to hear what was going on. Startail followed her, trailing behind her.

"What happened to you?" Dewpelt cried, gazing at the red blood which covered Lilypaw's brown dappled fur.

"Its not mine," she mewed quickly, still struggling to catch her breath. "Dewpelt, please you have to come with me! Shadowclan attacked us during a training session, we were greatly outnumbered. Lakewhisper and I need more help, we don't even have enough herbs to heal the cats!"

Dewpelt gave a curt nod, her face shocked. "How bad is it? Are any cats near death?"

Lilypaw gave a shaky nod, her eyes filling with tears at these words. "Maplepaw died at the battle, and Oakpaw just-" Her voice was cut off by a shuddering sob, and she said nothing else. "They tried to give killing bites, not simply drive us out, Scratchfur said that they were showing their dominance, that the forest is their's now."

Batwing looked back at Startail in horror, meeting her friend's eyes. Lilypaw's words made her stagger backwards, the fact that Shadowclan had killed two apprentices already.

"Please Dewpelt," Lilypaw mewed desperately. "We need more help."

"Of course I'll come," the Thunderclan medicine mewed, dipping her head. She ran back into her den and grabbed as many cobwebs and herbs she could hold.

Duskstar and Eaglewing had noticed the commotion outside and now watched Lilypaw along with the rest of the clan. The leader approached Dewpelt, his gaze questioning. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he mewed. "You know how unpredictable Shadowclan is right now, they could attack us while you're gone."

Dewpelt nodded firmly. "Riverclan needs my help. I'll leave Mosspaw here just in case, she knows what she's doing."

Duskstar glanced back at the small apprentice, who shrunk under his gaze. "Go," he mewed, nodding his head.

"Thank you," Dewpelt said, smiling at his permission. She ran out of the camp through the gorse tunnel, her fur catching on the leaves, and Lilypaw followed her, her gait uneven and anxious.

Batwing watched her leave, shivering at what had just occurred. She turned around padded back over to her friends, hoping she didn't seem too shaken up. "Can't hear the silence anymore, can you?" she muttered, gazing around the Thunderclan cam which was now full of cats, all fearfully talking to each other.

Startail sighed and shook her head in disdain. "It'll be awhile before it comes back."

**Did you guys like Nightclaw in this chapter? It was very different then how I've portrayed him before, and I was a little nervous on how people would view it.**

**Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hi all! So plans have changed, I found out there are computers at Interlochen's library where I can post chapters! Which means I will be able to read your awesome reviews, and I'll be able to edit the chapters a bit before I post them.**

**Thank you to smartblueladybug, Mallowfeather of Earthclan, Catwriter11, Shayila, and Wyldclaw for the reviews! It means a lot to me, even something short makes me smile :)**

**You guys are gonna like this one, its a sweet bit with Dawnspirit that'll make all of you go 'awwww'**

Chapter 14

Blood welled up against the mat of cobwebs, threatening to break the barrier, and Dawnspirit quickly pressed another one against the wound before the deep cut opened up again. She pressed her paw gently against it, the pressure helping the blood flow to slow down. She chewed up some more goldenrod and applied the poultice to the wound, the tangy taste stinging her mouth.

The chocolate brown fur was ruffled and messy from the battle, and Dawnspirit shivered as flashes of it came back to her. She knew she would never forget Maplepaw's young figure, simply lying there bleeding. The emptiness in the apprentice's eyes had frightened her, the look of death from a battle in one so young.

Shimmerpaw looked up at Dawnspirit, her dark brown eyes grateful. "Oww!" she cried suddenly, as the grey she-cat pulled a small thorn out of one of her cuts, which had somehow gotten lodged in there during the battle. "That hurt," Shimmerpaw mumbled, her brow wrinkled in annoyance.

Dawnspirit gave a quick nod, ignoring her patient's words, stepping back to review her work. "You can go now," she mewed. "You should be fine in about a day as long as you don't do anything to reopen those wounds."

Shimmerpaw grinned at her words and scampered out of the medicine cat den, joining Cougarpaw and Sparkpaw outside, both bubbling to hear about the fight. Dawnspirit sighed as she watched the two apprentices squealing in excitement as Shimmerpaw recounted how she had battled the young Riverclan tom, had fought him bravely and driven him out into the forest.

"One day they'll learn," she murmured sadly, turning away. "Battle is not such a glory, there may be only one winner, however both sides lose."

"Dawnspirit!" The wail came from the across the clearing, from the nursery. It was a pained and frantic cry, and she recognized its speaker as Poppygrass.

Dawnspirit snatched up some thyme and poppy seeds, sighing as she padded across the camp. She subconsciously glanced up at the trees, noticing that the leaves were beginning to redden. Leaffall was fast approaching and soon the cold winds would terrorize Shadowclan.

With a whimper of fear at the thought of a hard leaffall ruled by Crookedstar, Dawnspirit raced into the nursery. The queen lay on her nest, her eyes scrunched shut from pain. She moaned softly, her lashes fluttering.

"It hurts," she cried, noticing the medicine cat. "Dawnspirit it hurts so much!"

Dawnspirit stared nervously at the she-cat, slipping some thyme and a few of the poppy seeds into her mouth. "Don't worry," she mewed reassuringly. "The kits aren't coming yet, its just some cramps."

Poppygrass nodded in cold relief as the thyme began to take its affect. "Thank you," she murmured. "You're a good medicine cat, Dawnspirit. The only one who's had the courage to defy Crookedstar. For that I am grateful, perhaps you'll change Shadowclan and make it a safe home once my kits come."

Dawnspirit's eyes filled with tears at her heart wrenching words. "Poppygrass, I-" However the queen was already asleep, her chest rising softly. She smiled, shaking her head in mild amusement. "Thank you," she whispered, before leaving the nursery and scampering back across the camp into her den.

She sat down on the cold dirt, gazing around at the empty medicine cat den. What Poppygrass had said had warmed her, and she was now filled with more courage to stand up for Shadowclan, or perhaps stop the horror that was corrupting it.

"Dawnspirit?" Blueflower stood in the entrance to the den, her deep blue eyes sad yet also warm. "How was the battle?" Her tone conveyed her disapproval, just as Dawnspirit felt, however her words were plain, calm.

Dawnspirit sighed. "They were delivering killing bites," she said quietly. "Twigtail killed a Riverclan apprentice, a young one."

Blueflower didn't answer, her face showed her shock. She gave her shoulder a quick lick to disguise her anger, however her body still shook as she struggled to restrain her temper.

"Scratchfur tried to kill a warrior, Lightningheart." As Dawnspirit mentioned the tom she smiled, for her good deed had put her in a better mood. "I treated his wounds while the patrol was distracted. I saved his life."

Blueflower stared at Dawnspirit, her mouth slightly ajar. "You healed a Riverclan warrior during a fight? Did anyone see you?"

"No." Dawnspirit was troubled at there words, wondering why her actions upset Blueflower so much. "I did the right thing," she urged, trying to prove that she had not been in the wrong here. "He was so young, I did nothing to save his apprentice, the least I could do was keep him alive."

"Were there any other deaths?"

Dawnspirit paused, now troubled. "I don't know," she mumbled, suddenly thinking about all of those injured, nearly dead cats whom Lakewhisper and Lilypaw would have to treat all alone. She shuddered remembering Lightningheart's deep and drastic wounds. She shuddered, knowing that Riverclan wouldn't even have enough herbs to constantly be treating the injured cats, always be changing their cobwebs and adding more poultice to stop infections. "They'll need my help," she said suddenly, her impulse decision brightening her mood. "I have to go to Riverclan."

Blueflower stared. "You can't go!" she hissed, struggling to keep her voice down so that no one overheard. "What if you're caught? Imagine what Crookedstar would say if he found out that you're helping to heal the cats that Shadowclan attacked?"

"Blueflower, I have to go!" Dawnspirit's voice was now determined, her eyes calm and steely. "Its whats right, I'm a medicine cat and I have a duty to keep the peace of the clans. Starclan would never have approved of what Shadowclan did today."

"Alright." Blueflower's voice was sad, full of understanding and empathy, as if she hated the fact that her friend was correct. "Have you gotten any dreams from them?"

Dawnspirit didn't answer, her eyes pained at these words. She simply picked up a bundle of cobwebs and horsetail**, **looking back at Blueflower as she neared the entrance to her den. "I'll be back soon." With that, she slunk around her den and through the thicket, out into the forest. With a determined sigh, she began the trek, heading towards the river, her destination.

* * *

The water splashed up against the banks of the river, spraying Dawnspirit with cold droplets. She shivered in dislike, hating the stinking smell of fish which hung in the air. The wind pushed against her long pelt, lingering with a brisk chill which reminded her of the oncoming leaffall. With a deep breath, she leaped onto the first stepping stone, her claws scrabbling against the slick rock to keep her balance. She growled in annoyance, her body not suited for this task.

Dawnspirit glanced down at the rushing river, its clear, crystal current frightening her. "Stop it," she muttered to herself, pushing off her fear. "You're being ridiculous."

Bunching up her muscles, she jumped across the remaining stones, relaxing as soon as she leapt onto the bank. She raised her nose to the air and breathed in deeply, tensing as she scented Riverclan cats.

It was a patrol of four, their steps weary and eyes sad, however they stiffened as soon as they spotted the Shadowclan she-cat. A white tom with large grey splotches across his pelt, stepped forward, his fur bristling. "What are you doing on our territory? After what happened today, I should just kill you!"

Dawnspirit shrank back, his eyes widening in fear. She glanced quickly at the other three cats, her face pleading, hoping that they would understand her desperate cry. To her relief, a golden she-cat stepped forward, placing her tail on the tom's shoulder to hold him. "Floodclaw, you stupid tom," she mewed, rolling her eyes. "Its Dawnspirit, the Shadowclan medicine cat."

Floodclaw glared back at the she-cat, his gaze distrustful. "She's still from Shadowclan, Sweettail," he growled. He looked back at Dawnspirit. "Why are you here?"

Dawnspirit glanced gratefully at Sweettail, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, for the she-cat looked very familiar, very similar to someone she had just seen. However she wasn't about to question the good nature of the warrior who had probably just saved her from a painful beating. "I have herbs," she mewed, dropping the bundle at her paws. "I want to help Lakewhisper treat the cats."

Floodclaw laughed in disbelief, glancing back at the rest of the patrol as if to see if any of them could believe what they were hearing. "You want to help us? Shadowclan just viciously attacked us, killing two of our apprentices, and you expect me to believe that you want to help our medicine cat?"

Dawnspirit glared at the warrior, regaining her strong form, and standing up straighter. "I may be from Shadowclan, however I am also a medicine cat, and it is my obligation to help the other clans if they are being unfairly treated. I know that how my clan attacked you today was wrong and against the warrior code, and I apologize for them. This is the way that I can help make up for what they have done."

Sweettail smiled and nodded at her. "Follow me," she mewed, ignoring Floodclaw's glare. "I'll take you back to camp."

As they walked back, Sweettail came up into step with Dawnspirit. "He told me what happened."

Dawnspirit glanced at the she-cat, confused. "I'm sorry?" she asked, her eyes puzzled. "Who did?"

Sweettail gave a tiny laugh, looking down at her paws. "I'm Lightningheart's sister," she mewed, smiling sadly. "You saved his life, you have no idea how grateful I am to you."

Dawnspirit stared at Sweettail in surprise, now knowing why she had looked so familiar. "I did what I thought was right," she said calmly.

"Most cats would have left him there to die," the golden she-cat whispered, her eyes tearing up. "You talk as if doing the right thing is so easy, but its not. What you did, what you're doing right now, putting yourself at risk just to help others for the good, its not as common as you think."

Dawnspirit gazed into Sweettail's golden eyes, stunned by the kindness of what she said. The rest of the trip was taken in silence, and Dawnspirit took the chance to get a good look at the Riverclan territory. There were hardly any trees, something which made her feel unprotected and defenseless. Yet instead of trees, reeds covered the ground, beginning at the banks of the river. Even the ground was much different than the swamps of Shadowclan. It was pebbly and wet, but not easy to sink into.

As they began the end of their walk, Dawnspirit saw the reeds thicken in a circle, surrounding the camp and hiding it. She knew that if she had not been with the patrol, she would have missed it completely.

"We're here," Floodclaw called, glancing back at Dawnspirit, his gaze still distrustfuls.

Dawnspirit took a deep nervous breath as she walked into the camp, glancing around at the Riverclan cats. Her pelt burned as she felt many eyes on her. The stares from the warriors as she padded through the camp made her want to disappear, but she managed to keep her head high. She smiled as she caught Lilypaw's eye, the young she-cat grinning in relief at the sight of the medicine cat.

"I'm here to help," she mewed calmly, as she entered the medicine cat den, stuffy and hot from the many cats who lay on the feather and moss beds. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Dewpelt next to one of the Riverclan warrior, placing fresh cobwebs on his wounds. The Thunderclan she-cat dipped her head in respect, her eyes glowing with warmth.

Lakewhisper hid his surprise at her arrival, simply flicked his tail towards the corner of his den where a tom lay. "Can you go change his cobwebs and give him some poppy seeds?"

Dawnspirit gave a focused nod and walked over. She gave a startled giggle as she realized that the tom was Lightningheart. The warrior golden fur was now soaked with sweat and the black splotched on his pelt were slightly stained with blood. "Hello again," she mewed.

The tom raised his head slowly, a smile spreading across his face. "I guess I'm getting all the luck today," he purred, his voice happy.

Dawnspirit laughed, glowing at his words. "Don't worry," she whispered, peeling off the old cobwebs, and pressing new ones on. "You're going to be fine. I promise."

**Wasn't that so sweet of Dawnspirit? :)**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 15

**So who liked the last chapter? This ones interesting, we get introduced to some new kits, a cute crush surfaces, and a new friendship is made.**

**Can anyone guess what each of them is? You'll have to read to find out ;)**

Chapter 15

The smell of sweat filled the den, causing Dewpelt to gag. It was thick in the air, and it wrapped itself around the five cats in the den, winding its way through their fur and along their whiskers. The fear and anguish seemed to feed off of the stink which swarmed around them, and trickled out across each of the cays.

Deerspots moaned in pain, her eyes squeezed shut. "It hurts," she cried, her claws sheathing and unsheathing to bear the pain.

"I know," Dewpelt murmured, squeezing a wad of wet moss out onto her forehead. "Don't worry, they're almost here." She beckoned to Mosspaw who slipped some thyme onto the queen's tongue to calm her.

Addertooth watched the medicine cat work, trembling. "She'll be alright, won't she?" Speckleclaw nodded, sharing the tom's concern for his sister. "This is all normal?"

Dewpelt ignored him, simply watching the birthing queen. "They're about to come," she said, her voice strong. "I need you to push as hard as you can, alright?"

Deerspots nodded and screamed suddenly as a contraction overcame her. The first kit peeked out, a brown tabby, and Mosspaw snatched it up, biting open the sack, just as her mentor had showed her. The apprentice began to vigorously lick the kit, her warm tongue awakening the tiny cat. "Its a tom."

Addertooth glowed with pride, picking up his newborn son, and placing him next to his mother. Once more Deerspots moaned in agony, and a second kit slid out. This time Dewpelt bit open the sack and rasped her tongue along its light brown fur. The kit's flank rose up and down, and Dewpelt smiled. "Another tom," she mewed triumphantly. She placed the kit next to his mother, admiring the to of them.

"Is that all?" Addertooth asked, worriedly.

"Yes," Dewpelt said taking a deep breath. "I'll leave you two alone." The medicine cat turned and walked out of the nursery, Mosspaw trailing along behind her. She listened to the sound of laughter coming from the nursery, the glee that bubbled from the happy couple. She smiled.

"Things are going to get better," she mewed softly, gazing up at the blue sky.

* * *

The raspy coughs caught Dewpelt's attention immediately. They were hoarse and painful, the thick sound of sickness in them. Goldenfoot looked exhausted, her old amber eyes worn out, her muscles drooping. "Can you give me something for it?" asked the she-cat, her voice coarse. "I'm needed on a patrol right now, so I need something which'll work quickly."

Dewpelt snorted. "Give you something for it? Theres no way you're going on that patrol, not with that cough anyway." She picked up a bundle of catmint and pushed Goldenfoot over to a moss bed.

"But I have to go!" interjected the ginger she-cat, her tired eye narrowed.

Dewpelt simply ignored her arguments, pushing her until she lay down on the moss. "Now eat these," she order, pushing the herbs over.

Goldenfoot hesitated, glancing back towards the entrance. "But couldn't I just-"

"No," Dewpelt mewed firmly, stuffing the catmint into her mouth before she could argue. "You've got whitecough and if we don't treat that and give you some rest, it'll just get worse and become greencough. At your age, I don't want to risk that."

Goldenfoot shivered at the mention of the deadly greencough, however Dewpelt's last words made her bristle. "At my age?" she cried, her eyes narrowed. "I'm still a warrior aren't I?"

"But you're as old as an elder," Dewpelt muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Goldenfoot snapped.

"Nothing," Dewpelt said quickly, shoving more catmint into the she-cats open mouth. "Just get some rest. You'll need it."

* * *

Squeals of happiness filled the air as the two apprentices rolled across the sandy, tussling with each other. Skypaw batted at Fawnpaw's head playfully, his nose crinkling as he laughed. The two glanced up in surprise to see Batwing and Startail standing in front of them, waiting.

Fawnpaw quickly scrambled to her paws and stood up straight, her cheeks warming. Skypaw stood up next to his sister, his whiskers still quivering with laughter.

"Ready to train?" Batwing mewed, giving her apprentice a quick wink.

Fawnpaw grinned and bobbed her head, her tortoiseshell fur rippling, excited to be training in the sandy hollow.

"I'm going to teach you a new move today," Startail mewed, gesturing to both apprentices. She darted out at Batwing, and the black warrior moved to the side to avoid her, however Startail lashed out with her paws at the last second, sweeping Batwing's legs out from under herself.

Skypaw let out an _ooooohhhh_ and Fawnpaw gave a little bounce at the performance.

"Now lets see you do, Skypaw," Startail instructed, smiling at their reactions.

The white apprentice nodded and stared at his sister with an intent stare, focusing on her. Skypaw took a flying leap and just as Fawnpaw darted back, he hit the back of her legs, sending her plopping on the sandy ground.

Batwing smiled and nodded in praise at the tom. She watched as Fawnpaw tried out the same move on Skypaw, her movements more fluid and graceful. "Arch you back a bit more," she mewed to her apprentice, demonstrating what she meant. "And make sure that you're paws don't get tangled up with your tail."

Fawnpaw nodded vigorously, and repeated the move, sending her brother face first into the dirt. She grinned triumphantly up at Batwing and Startail, giggling softly as Skypaw got to his paws, sputtering in annoyance.

"That was great!" Startail mewed, beaming, "Why don't you try again, Skypaw." The ginger warrior glanced over at Batwing, holding her laughter. "Remember when we were like that?" she whispered, amused.

Batwing grinned back, and watched Skypaw repeat the move that he had been taught. She caught site of Cloverpaw watching them, his eyes twinkling a little smile on his face. Batwing caught his eye, and waved her tail in greeting, but the apprentice quickly ducked his head, embarrassed. He scampered off back towards the camp, his steps jerky and shy.

She glanced over at Startail in confusion, shaking her head in mild amusement. "Wonder what that was about?" she mewed, narrowing her eyes.

Startail snorted with laughter, keeping a careful eye on their apprentices. "You don't know? Its obvious he's got a little crush on you."

Batwing stared at her friend in disbelief, not sure whether to laugh or just roll her eyes. "You're kidding, right? Cloverpaw? We're not even friends!"

"Oh come on," Startail said. "You seriously haven't noticed? The tom's practically in love with you, he gets all nervous and shy whenever you get even a foxlength away!" She flicked her ears playfully, giving her friend a little wink. "Theres only a five moon age gap, it doesn't sound that ridiculous."

"Oh shut up." Batwing rolled her eyes, giving her head a little shake. However she couldn't help but smile in faint surprise and amusement at the fact that Startail's situation with Lynxfoot was nearly identical. She shook her head as her mind began to open up, knowing that she was being ridiculous. She glanced up at the sky, realizing that it was already sunhigh, and turned back to Startail, narrowing her eyes nervously. "Any chance we can cut this a bit short?" she asked, hoping that Startail wouldn't be annoyed at her.

But the she-cat just shrugged happily. "I can train both of them right now if you want."

Batwing sighed with relief, shooting a grateful look. "Theres just something I need to do. Thanks a lot."

She waved her tail at Fawnpaw and bounded out of the sandy hollow. Her long legs leapt across the ground, covering ground quickly. The wind whistled past her ears, and the route towards the thunderpath now seemed nearly pleasant. She had memorized the way, and her paws seemed to know where to go without her mind. She was simply a streak of black fur as she slipped across the thunderpath, her furs smacking the cold stone.

Once she reached the clearing, she relaxed in relief to see Dawnspirit there, waiting for her. Yet there was something wrong, something different. "Are you alright?" she asked cautiously, approaching the grey she-cat.

Dawnspirit nodded quickly, avoiding Batwing's golden eyes, now flickering with concern. "You heard about the battle?"

Batwing said nothing, knew that no words were needed. She just nodded, her expression saying everything.

"I wanted to help," Dawnspirit whispered. "I thought that perhaps if I could just save one cat it would begin to pay back the grief Shadowclan has caused. His name was Lightningheart."

"Lightningheart?" Batwing smiled at his name, however a shiver accompanied it, her mixed emotions originating from her memories. "Is he alright?"

Dawnspirit nodded. "You knew him?"

"Yes," Batwing mewed, a sudden memory flashing through her mind.

_ Batpaw turned to see that it was the white apprentice who had also fallen, but her stomach churn as her paws slipped from the shift of weight._

_ The white apprentice's face was consumed with terror as she scrabbled at the stone wall, Batpaw doing the same, as fear coursed through her._

_ "Dovepaw!" came a screech from Glowfoot. Batpaw watched as Dovepaw reached over, but suddenly she shrieked as the stone under her crumbled away, sending her plummeting down into the gorge. "No!" Glowfoot screamed, her eyes glazed over with shock._

_ Batpaw's eyes widened and she frantically looked up and saw Nightclaw standing over her. She reached out to grasp his paw, but he pulled away. Green eyes met gold and then Batpaw was falling through the air, the wind whistling by her._

_ Suddenly she stopped._

_Pain seared through her body as teeth connected with her scruff, but she slowly felt herself pulled up by a golden cat. She lay panting on the ground, and looked up at her savior. Shock hurtled through her as she saw that it was Lightningpaw!_

_ "I couldn't let you die with Dovepaw," he murmured, his voice thick with pain. "She was one of my best friends."_

_ "I'm sorry," Batpaw whispered. "I'm sorry that she's dead." Grief consumed her for a second, dawdling on the apprentice that she had never known._

"I met him a long, long time ago. I'm glad you save him, he's a good cat."

However Dawnspirit did not smile at her words. "I thought it would wash away the guilt, but its still here. I can't ignore it, its tormenting me."

Batwing opened her mouth to provide comforting, however a sharp scent stopped her. "Someone's here," she hissed, frantically glancing around the small clearing. "I have to go!"

Dawnspirit brushed her tail against the black she-cat shaking her head. "I know," she said calmly. "Its okay, I invited her."

Batwing stared at her, bewildered. She began to speak, not understanding, but just then the cat appeared out of the trees, causing her black fur to bristle in surprise. The she-cat 'blueish grey fur shimmered in the sunlight, and her head drooped, a hopeful look of acceptance in her eyes.

"What is she doing here?" Batwing hissed, glaring at Blueflower in remembrance of their last meeting.

"Its alright," Dawnspirit mewed assuringly, dipping her head. "You can trust her. She doesn't like whats going in Shadowclan just as much as I don't."

Blueflower looked nervously at Batwing, taking a step back. "I know you're still upset about the battle at the border, but I can promise you that you can trust me. Its hard to be in a clan corrupted by cats, and have your loyalties torn in so many ways."

Batwing frowned, yet she begrudgingly accepted the she-cats apology. "I understand," she muttered. "It must be torture sometimes."

Blueflower padded forward, her nervousness gone. "I'm a Shadowclan cat, its who I am, I'll always be one. But right now Crookedstar is corrupting it, thats why my loyalties are torn. My clan has changed too much. Please, I'm begging you, help us go back to what we once were."

Batwing shuddered in fear at what she said, and nodded her head strongly. "I'll do everything I can." While her words were warm and reassuring, her mind was racing with terror. _I'm not the one who can save you_, she wanted to scream. _Its Dawnspirit, not me! Without her Shadowclan will be lost forever!_

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Also, tell me what you think Cloverpaw and Brownpaw's warrior names should be. I've already decided Fawnpaw's and Skypaw's, however I'll let the last two names be the reviewers' choice. I'll choose the best names out of what you guys give me.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Did anyone like how Blueflower got involved in the last chapter? Thanks to all of my great reviewers and the names you gave me!  
**

**Heres some more spunky and kick-butt Dawnspirit for you guys in this chapter ;)**

Chapter 16

"Look at them, those Thunderclan cats. Picking up every stray kittypet and loner they can find." Crookedstar's voice was scornful, his eyes wide with false innocence, as if his words were not insults yet simply the thoughts filling each of the cat's heads. "We've been silent for far too long, I know its been at the back of your minds for a long time, yet we've all been too courteous, blinding our eyes from the truth."

"Our leaders correct!" Dreamfire cried, yelling for her voice to be heard. "They dirty the name of the clans by inviting these impure cats to join them. Just look at how many its been, they don't know when to stop!"

Crookedstar nodded in approval from atop the boulder, pleased by her response. His reddish brown fur caught the light, and it gleamed, giving him the look of a spirit. "We all know I speak the truth," he mewed, staring out across the clan, daring any cats to question him. "What I say is that out of hatred, just out of love, for I hope to protect Shadowclan from what Thunderclan is doing to the forest. Do they truly deserve to have a place among us?"

"How dare you say that." Dawnspirit's voice shook with rage, and her blue eyes were cold as she stepped forward. Cats drew back as the medicine cat came through the crowd, her steps confident and strong. Her heart pounded in her chest, and for a moment she doubted herself, however her mind slipped back to the day before with Batwing and Blueflower. She had trained more, and begun to master the fighting moves. Now she could beat Batwing in a fight, and hopefully she could now defend herself if Crookedstar tried anything. With renewed courage, she looked back up at the leader. "The four clans have lived in harmony for a long time. We may have territories, borders, and battles, however we are still one, united by Starclan. Thunderclan is a part of us just as much as each of the clans."

"Of course you would say that," Crookedstar scoffed, his voice challenging as her gazed at her. "You're a medicine cat, you think that every choice Starclan makes is perfect, you would never admit that perhaps our ancestors were wrong. Perhaps one of the clans should not be in the forest."

Dawnspirit stared at the tom, horrified by his words. "How dare you insult Starclan," she hissed. "They have guided us through every hardship, they give life to our kits, they have protected us since the birth of the clans. And you should treat your medicine cat with more respect, Crookedstar." She spit his name out with distaste, her eyes as frigid as a winter's day.

Murmurs broke out among the clan, some looking outraged, yet some nodding with respect. Dawnspirit gazed around at the cats gathered, her head proudly raised. She said nothing, simply walked out of the crowd into her den, not looking back. She could feel many eyes of her, however she ignored them, beginning to sort herbs and look busy. After what seemed like an eternity, Crookedstar cleared his throat, his voice now shaky.

"The gathering is tonight. I would like to take Scratchfur, Dreamfire, Hedgeleaf, Twigtail, Shimmerpaw, Cougarpaw, and Sparkpaw."

Dawnspirit's brow furrowed, wondering why he had chosen to take so little cats, and noticing that the majority of the chosen were those who were faithful to him and the cause against the other clans. She grumbled in annoyance at this, listening to the idle gossip as the clan dispersed. She looked up as she heard pawsteps, sighing in relief to see Blueflower.

The she-cat shook her head, but she was smiling. "That was amazing," she mewed, holding back laughter. "Did you see his face? I've never heard anyone speak to Crookedstar like that!"

Dawnspirit grinned, letting herself enjoy the lingering sense of accomplishment. "The cats for the gathering-"

"I know." Blueflower cut her short, eyes wide. "Its not going to be a normal gathering is it? I wish I was going, but I'm not the biggest supporter of Crookedstar, so I guess he would never have chosen me. You'll tell me what happens, won't you?"

"Of course," mewed Dawnspirit, her worries squashing the former excitement. "I wonder what will happen..."

* * *

Shadowclan surged down the hill into four trees like the force of a rippling river. Cold stares followed their ascent, clearly not welcomed by the other three clans. Dawnspirit shivered in the cold night air, her pelt fluffed up against the wind. She glanced up at the sky, finding comfort in the pearly light of the full moon. The stars twinkled in the ebony sky, shedding spots of silver down on the cats, however they seemed cold and empty. Dawnspirit frowned at the sight of them, the absence of Starclan frightening her.

As she passed through the crowd, pushing past cats, she scanned each of the faces of each, hoping for a glimpse of Batwing.

"Dawnspirit!" The black warrior waved her tail from the other side of fourtrees, her face relieved. "Over here!"

Dawnspirit smiled, the sight of the she-cat comforting her. She padded quickly through the bustling crowd, grinning in relief as she reached the other side. "Thank Starclan I found you," she mewed, sinking down to the ground on her paws. "I wouldn't want you to miss the fireworks!"

Batwing stared at the grey she-cat, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

Dawnspirit smirked, shaking her head slowly. "Crookedstar picked his cats carefully. The only ones here are those most loyal to him, I don't think this is going to be a normal gathering."

"You don't think they're doing to..." Batwing froze, her golden eyes wide. "They aren't going to start a fight, will they?"

Dawnspirit shrugged, a careless attitude filling her. "I don't even know whats happening in Shadowclan anymore. Can you believe that Crookedstar was trying to convince them that Thunderclan didn't deserve to be in the forest?"

Batwing stared at her in disbelief, her mouth dropping open. "Doesn't deserve to be in the forest?" she said, sputtering with anger and shock. "What in Starclan's name is that supposed to mean? We're not the ones attacking and killing apprentices for no reason except to 'assert their dominance'!"

Dawnspirit nodded in agreement, her eyes dark. "I know," she mumbled.

"Get away from me!"

Batwing whirled around at the harsh words, stunned by the screams.

Dreamfire stood before Speckleclaw, her fur standing on end, and her lips drawn back into a snarl. "Don't get near me," she growled, spitting at the tom. "Filthy kittypet, you shouldn't even be here!"

Speckleclaw drew back, hurt. "I-"

"Don't even speak to me," Dreamfire hissed, her eyes narrowed. "You ought to go back to your little twolegs, you don't belong here!"

"Hey, you two!" Dawnspirit rushed over, stepping between them. "Break it up, thats no way to act at a gathering!"

Dreamfire snorted and stalked away, her tail high behind her.

Dawnspirit turned back to Speckleclaw, her eyes soft. "I'm sorry," she mewed apologetically. "I don't know what got into her."

"Speckleclaw, are you alright?" Batwing cried as she rushed over, eyes wide from having witnessed it.

The tom nodded, stepping backwards slightly. "I'm just a bit shaken up," he muttered quietly.

Dawnspirit shook her head, hardly able to believe how much trouble Crookedstar had managed to stir up towards the Thunderclan cats. Her attention was drawn as the Shadowclan leader yowled in the night air, silencing the four clans.

"I hope I have all of your attention," Crookedstar called out, his stance confident and strong from he stood at the Highrock. He took a deep breath and continued. "Shadowclan will no longer be attending gatherings. This is a warning to all of you, do not cross us. We control the forest now."

Dead silence followed his words, and Dawnspirit's jaw dropped open. "We what?" she gasped, her azure eyes stretched to their limit. "A warning?"

Crookedstar flicked his tail towards the small group of Shadowclan cats which had gathered near the Highrock. The tom leaped down and motioned as the cats bounded out of fourtrees. Crookedstar turned back, his eyes surveying the crowd of stunned and horrified cats. "You have been warned." With that, he bounded off into the trees.

Dawnspirit was frozen in place, her bones shaking. "Batwing," she hissed softly.

"Go." Batwing's eyes were cold. "Now, before he notices you're not there. We'll deal with this later."

Dawnspirit stared at her friend, her expression hurt and full of pleading.

"Four days. The usual spot."

With a shuddering nod, Dawnspirit ran out of fourtrees, her paws fleeting along the ground, her sobs silent and tormented.

* * *

The white she-cat paced back and forth, her claws unsheathed out of frustration, digging into the soft dirt. The wind whistled through the trees, sad and lonely tunes forming from the patterns it made, winding its way to her ears and simply causing her more desolation.

The she-cat's eyes were a stunning sapphire hue, which reflected the faint light of the moon, yet it was partially hidden by clouds, a mocking of the cats who dwelt in the forest. She was a small figure, the appearance of one quite young, however her face held the look of one who held knowledge beyond that of her age. She was lean and slim, her pelt clear of any blemishes except for one long jagged scar running down her right cheek.

She shivered in the brisk night air, the chill not truly affecting her dead form, yet it gave her faint delight to pretend, feign that physical blood ran through her veins, that hunger tormented her stomach, and that the cold whisked past her body in chills.

"Why do you torture yourself like this?" The voice came from in front of the she-cat, amidst the shadows. "Why do you insist on dwelling on what we cannot change?" The speaker stepped out of the dark, a brown she-cat with brilliant golden eyes.

The first cat raised her head, part happiness, part distress at the sight of the newcomer. "How can I not dwell on it, Nina?" she mewed quietly, her voice floating through the frosty air. "The prophecy has done no good, blood still soaks the forest, and deceit corrupts in. I cannot help but worry, I fear that Batwing will never uncover the truth behind your words."

Nina stared at the she-cat thoughtfully. "My daughter has already begun to grasp the prophecy, it will not be long before she understands her role. You'll see, although Starclan has blocked themselves off from those they have sought to protect, the prophecy shall come to pass, and the clans will not perish."

The white she-cat snorted at her words, her gaze filled with disbelief. "You thought you could do it," she said, shaking her head sadly. "You thought that you could be the one to save them, but look around you, Nina! Look at the death and destruction that fills the clans, they are dying, and you have failed to prevent their downfall!"

"Echo!" Nina cried, shocked at the outburst.

The white she-cat gazed back at her friend, cobalt eyes defeated. "I shall pray that Batwing lives, that the four clans do not perish, for your sake, for hers, and for all of theirs. However my hope has left me, I feel as if the battle is already lost."

**So who liked this chapter? :)**

******Before anyone reviews or leaves, please go to my profile and fill out my poll! Its about Cloverpaw and Brownpaw's warrior names, I want to hear your opinions ^.^**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks to all of my reviewers, I loved having your feedback on that chapter! But PLEASE go and vote in the poll on my profile page because only one person voted :(**

**Here's a chapter with just a bit of sweetness and heartbreak, I'm sure you'll love it!**

Chapter 17

Batwing let the warm sunlight bathe across her back, welcoming it as the brisk air of leaffall pressed against her black pelt. She sighed with bliss as she watched Fawnpaw licking her brothers fur, making sure his white pelt was perfect. The tom's bright blue eyes were glittering with delight, the events of the morning still taking its toll on him.

Fawnpaw had now finished with her brother's pelt, and was neatening up her own long tortoiseshell fur with firm and strong licks of her tongue. She caught her mentor's eye and beamed, her ears twitching. The she-cat had grown, the soft baby fat she had held onto as a kit was gone, to be replaced with hard and rippling muscles. Her legs were longer, her body slimmer, and she was beginning to attract the attention of some of the toms.

Mosspaw bounded over to her siblings, a sad smile on her face. While she was surely happy for them, Batwing knew that she too longed to be earning her full name alongside of them. However a medicine cat's full name took much longer and she would still be apprentice for a while.

"You guys excited?" Mosspaw squealed, smoothing out a ruffle in Skypaw's pelt.

Fawnpaw nodded her head up and down, her whiskers shaking with fervor. "I can't wait," she said happily.

Mistytail bounded over to her kits, eyes gleaming with pride. "You're going to be wonderful," she mewed, her voice shining with joy.

Duskstar approached his mate, touching noses with her. He turned back to the apprentices. "Are you two ready?" He smiled a fatherly grin as they nodded enthusiastically. The leader turned to look at Batwing, meeting her eyes and giving her a quick nod.

Batwing leaped to her paws and padded over to the highrock to stand next to Startail, just as the familiar call rang out across the camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

Cats heads' poked out of the warrior den and ran over to join the rest in the center of the camp, whispers and yells heard through out the clearing. Batwing smiled as she saw Deerspots padding out of the nursery, her new kits, Earthkit and Acornkit, bumbling along behind her. They were only four days old, and had already opened their eyes, now filled with great desires to explore the camp, and meet other cats.

Duskstar raised his chin and open his mouth, ready to recite the ceremonial words. "Batwing," he mewed. "Are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior of Thunderclan?"

Batwing gazed up at Duskstar, trembling with joy. She could still remember her own warrior ceremony, and she could hardly believe that now she stood before the clan again, for her own apprentice. "She will be a warrior the clan will be proud of," she mewed, glowing.

Duskstar now turned to Startail. "Are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior of Thunderclan?"

Startail nodded, glancing over at Skypaw who stood a bit taller as she looked at him. "He will be a warrior the clan will be proud of," she mewed, repeating Batwing's words.

Duskstar nodded in satisfaction and turned back to the clan. "I, Duskstar of leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have learned the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Fawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Fawnpaw's amber eyes were as wide and shining as silverpelt, hope shimmering in them. "I do," she mewed, her voice even.

"Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentice's mouth opened slightly, his eyes startled with the sudden rush of joy and excitement he felt. "I do."

Duskstar smiled at their words, nodding in satisfaction. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Fawnpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Fawnpetal. Starclan honors you for joy and skill. Skypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Skysong, Starclan honors you for your wit and strength. We welcome you both as full warriors of Thunderclan!" Duskstar rested his muzzle on Fawnpetal's long tortoiseshell fur, and then on Skysong's white pelt, getting a lick on his shoulder in return.

The clearing exploded with happiness, the cheers echoing out across the clan. "Fawnpetal, Skysong! Fawnpetal, Skysong!"

Batwing rushed over to Fawnpetal, who beamed at her. "Congratulations," the black warrior purred. "I'm so proud of you!"

Rabbitfoot bounded up next to them, grinning. "I can't believe you're finally a warrior!" she cried. "This is amazing!"

Panthertail purred in amusement, touching his tail to the she-cat's flank to calm her down. "You're a bit excited," he laughed, glancing at her shaking with happiness, his eyes soft.

Batwing stepped back suspiciously, surprised by the sudden tenderness between Rabbitfoot and Panthertail. However she was interrupted by a starting wail from the entrance to the camp. She whirled around to see Frosttail limping through the gorse tunnel, her uneven walk originating from the body which she dragged behind her.

"Is that-" Batwing froze, horrified.

Speckletail's body was soaked with blood, leaving a bright red trail behind him. There was a deep gash down his belly, and more on his neck. His chest did not move. Deerspots rushed forward from the crowd, her eyes wide with terror as she sniffed her brother's body frantically. "No!" She screeched, her voice tearing through the air.

Eaglewing bounded over, equally as shocked. "What happened?" she demanded, staring at Frosttail and waiting for an explanation.

"I found him," the warrior shakily explained. "He was by the Thunderpath, close to fourtrees. He had Shadowclan scent all over him, I think this was no accident."

* * *

Cloverpaw watched Deerspots crouch next to her brother's body, trembling. The she-cat's head was buried in the black and white fur, her sobs quieter now, yet still through the air with grief. "Oh Pex," she moaned softly. "What have I done?"

The camp was now mostly empty, Duskstar sat in his den with Eaglewing, discussing their move after the murder, however most of Thunderclan had decided to give the grieving she-cat her space.

Cloverpaw had remained, the sadness which flowed through the air overpowering him. He wanted to understand more. He watched Deerspots' kits, Earthkit and Acornkit, bumble over to their mother, soft mewls on their lips.

"Whats wrong mummy," squealed Earthkit, the brown tabby. He didn't seem to quite understand what was going on, neither did his brother.

Deerspots sniffled quietly. She opened her mouth to answer her kits, yet nothing came out.

Cloverpaw, sensing her need for someone to rescue her, came padding over as quickly. "Would you like me to watch them?" he asked gently, his voice much more kind and understanding then his age would imply.

Deerspots stared at the apprentice, grief stricken, and simply nodded, the gratitude clear in her eyes. Cloverpaw bent down and picked up the kits in his jaws, ignoring their squeaks on distress. He walked over to the nursery, plopping them down on the moss beds.

"Shhh," the apprentice murmured, silencing the two kits. They stared up at him, wide eyed, not understanding the strange events. "Do you know your uncle Speckleclaw?" he asked softly, smiling kindly down at them.

Earthkit nodded, his mouth opening. "He played with us," he squealed, a little smile on his face.

Cloverpaw sighed softly. "Well, Speckleclaw has gone to join Starclan, the place where all of our ancestors hunt. His new home is in the stars, and its a place where you never have to go hungry, and everyone you've ever missed can be found."

Acornkit stared back wide eyed at these words. "Will we get to see him again?"

"Someday you will," Cloverpaw said, nuzzling the tiny kit affectionately. He looked up to see Batwing standing in the entrance to the nursery. Her golden eyes were shining, and she smiled as she watched him comfort the kits.

Cloverpaw gently placed the kits back down and padded over to her.

"I just came to see if they were alright," she explained, smiling. "That was amazing, how you explained everything to them, and comforted them. You're incredible with kits."

Cloverpaw smiled shyly, his cheeks burning. "Thanks," he mumbled, glancing back at Acornkit and Earthkit who now looked sad that he was no longer talking with them. "I'd better get back to them before they get bored and decide to wander off."

Batwing nodded "Of course," she mewed, her eyes twinkling. She turned and padded out of the nursery, her paws silent as she stepped.

As Cloverpaw watched her go, he realized that he was grinning. She sighed, wishing that she could have stayed longer, perhaps played with the kits.

And as Batwing walked away, she realized that she was still beaming, and couldn't seem to stop.

* * *

Dewpelt squeezed out the moss over Goldenfoot's pelt, the cold water trickling down her ginger fur. The fever had started just that morning, and had sparked up like a raging fire. Although the senior warrior kept insisting she was fine, Dewpelt knew otherwise.

Her cough had gotten much worse, now shaking her whole body as it racked her throat. Even Goldenfoot's voice was hoarse and sore, Dewpelt could practically hear the pain as she talked. Although she had gotten some much needed rest and hadn't stopped eating the catmint, the whitecough had slowly become greencough, and this terrified Dewpelt.

She hadn't had the courage to tell her patient, for she knew that every cat in Thunderclan knew very well how dangerous the disease was, and she found no sense in frightening Goldenfoot. She shuddered, imagining what would happen if the fever got any worse, or if the greencough spread to Deerspots' new kits.

Dewpelt knew that she'd have to be extra careful in keeping the kits away from her den, for if little Earthkit and Acornkit caught the disease, they'd be dead in a matter of days. She was thrown out of her thoughts as Startail padded into her den.

"Hi!" the she-cat mewed cheerily. "I just came by to see Goldenfoot. How's she doing?" Startail padded over to her former mentor, her eyes widening and joyful mood slipping away at the sight of the sickly she-cat. She looked up at Dewpelt, her mouth open slightly. "Whats wrong with her? I though she had whitecough!"

Dewpelt looked down at Goldenfoot, her worries returning. "Its greencough now," she said quietly, hating the horrified look on Startail's face.

"But she's so old!" the young she-cat cried. "She'll never survive it!"

"I know," Dewpelt murmured, squeezing out more water filled moss onto Goldenfoot's pelt. "I'm going to do everything I can to save her, though."

Startail met the medicine cat's sad blue eyes, her own, frantic. "Will it be enough, though?"

Dewpelt sighed, shaking her head slowly. "I don't know."

* * *

Deerspots looked up as Addertooth entered the nursery, her eyes surprised. Her mate stared at her, holding the two kits in her mouth as if preparing for a journey.

"Are you going somewhere?" he mewed, puzzled, hating the grief stricken look on her face.

Deerspots avoided his gaze, guilt washing over her. "What happened today-" she shook her head. "It made me realized that our kits will never be safe, I'll never be safe, as long as we remain in Thunderclan."

"You're leaving the forest?" Addertooth hissed, the sudden thought of loosing her and the kits horrifying him. "No! You can't just go, they're my kits also!"

Deerspots shook her head furiously, wishing she could just leave forget everything that had happened her. "I have to. What if the same thing happens to them just as it did with Speckleclaw? I couldn't bare the thought of losing them. I didn't want to tell you because I know you'd never leave and I don't want to put that choice on you."

"I won't let you leave!" Addertooth mewed, his voice tight and upset now. "I love you, Deerspots, and if that doesn't mean anything to you then go, but you can't take the kits. At least leave Acornkit and Earthkit."

The she-cat trembled, her brown eyes welling up with pain. She slowly dropped the kits to the ground, the release of them cutting her in two. She then touched noses with her mate, the thought of leaving simply breaking her heart.

"Goodbye," she whispered, before turning and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Deerspots' mind was tumbling with grief, loss, and rage as she raced through the forest, paying no attention to where she was heading. Her breathing labored and painful as she ran, and the tears streamed down her fur, splashing down her face. Her kitting had been a hard one, and her strength had not yet returned, now leaving her exhausted and weak.

"Why!" she sobbed. "Why couldn't he have just come with me!" Her mind was so muddled now, and her love and hatred had begun to mold together. She was unsure of whether she felt anger against Addertooth, or another emotion, she simply knew that she wanted him and her kits back, a life full of bliss and joy, without the fear of death and battle.

She continued to bound through the trees, unaware that she was now approaching the thunderpath, the Thunderclan border. She came to a screeching halt as soon as he reached the edge of it, trembling with fear. She had never been here before and the smoky scent made her gag with disgust and terror. Yet there was another smell, something which was hidden, something which did not belong.

"Hello?" she mewed quietly, her voice trembling. "Is someone there?"

A figure came out of the shadows, grey tabby fur and gleaming amber eyes. "I thought I gave you dirty kittypets the message when I put that tom in his place at the gathering, but I guess I wasn't clear enough." Dreamfire's face seemed to burn to a white hot rage, hatred filling her. "It wasn't hard to murder your brother," she hissed quietly. "Lets see how easy you are to kill."

**Oh no! Poor Deerspots!**

**I'd love to hear reactions to this, I know it was a lot of stuff in one chapter!**

**Please review and vote in my poll (:**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Also thanks to all those who voted in my poll, I have now decided on Brownpaw and Cloverpaw's warrior names!**

**This chapter something crazy happens, I hope your mouths drop from the end!**

**Chapter 18**

Addertooth slipped across the moor, his belly low to the ground. He had rolled around in a patch of catmint, and so he left a tangy and fresh scent trailing behind him. Acornkit and Earthkit squirmed in his jaws, mewling softly as he quickly covered ground, getting closer and closer to the Windclan camp.

The ebony black sky carpeted above him, and he stared up at the moon, nearly full, every so often. Silverpelt glittered and shone in the night, and he smiled, knowing that Starclan was watching him. Perhaps his mother was up there, praying for the kits safety, and perhaps she too prayed for his safety.

_I just want my kits to live, _he thought, glancing back down at the two of them he held clamped in his jaws. They were so small, so defenseless, it felt wrong to take them so far away from there home, yet he knew that he had to find them milk or they would starve in Thunderclan. With no remaining queens, there was no one to feed them now that Deerspots had left, and so Windclan was his last resort.

His first thought had been Riverclan, but he knew that after the attack, they were weak and aggressive, and would not take kindly to any intruder, even if his intentions were good.

He spotted the dip in the sandy moors surrounded by thick gorse, marking the camp, and relaxed his tense body in relief. With a deep breath, Addertooth renewed his energy and bounded towards it, staying down low as to not be spotted.

He peered over the edge of the dip, pushing his way through the tangle gorse, slowly scrabbling down the sandy edge and staying on the sides, in the shadows. As he stalked through the camp, he sniffed the air, searching for the smell of milk. The delicious wafting scent trailed from a small den made entirely out of nettled gorse, tucked away in the shadows.

Addertooth scampered over to it, taking a deep breath before padding softly into the den. His amber eyes widened in the murky darkness and he surveyed the inhabitants of the den. There were two queens, a greyish brown tabby she-cat with three kits snuggled up close to her, and a long haired grey tabby she-cat with just one kit. The triplets appeared much younger, and so he knew they would still be drinking milk, the reason for his journey. The cats were asleep, their flanks rising up and down in a peaceful slumber, undisturbed by any fears or worries.

He squeezed his eyes shut in fear, knowing that if the she-cat refused to help him, not only would the kits starve, but he would probably have to explain the whole story to Soarstar. Although Windclan may have been keeping out of the chaos with Shadowclan and was not immediately threatened, they were still very aware of what was going on in the other clans, and would surely would on full alert. He nuzzled the queen, his movements soft and nervous. However she continued to dream, unmoving at his touch. Addertooth narrowed his eyes in annoyance and nudged her harder, this time getting a reaction.

Her mouth opened wide in a large yawn, and her green eyes slowly, and sleepily. She blinked several times, confused to be awoken before morning. She mumbled something inaudible, her mouth opening and closing as if she craved a drink. At the sight of the strange warrior she let out a squeal of terror, however Addertooth stuffed his paw over her mouth, shaking his head frantically.

"Please," he whispered, motioning to Earthkit and Acornkit. "I need your help."

The queen stared at him, shocked, yet nodded mutely as he removed his paw from her mouth. "You're Thunderclan," she murmured, clearly puzzled.

"Their mother left," Addertooth mewed quietly, glancing down sadly at his two kits. He winced as he thought of Deerspots, whom he had loved so dearly, simply vanishing into the darkness. "There are no remaining queens in Thunderclan, they need milk or they'll starve. Please, can you help us? I don't need someone to take them in, I still want to keep them. But until I find a long term solution I just need milk for them."

The she-cat paused, staring first at the strange tom with distrust, then back down at the hungry, mewling kits. "My name is Briarcloud," she said, dipping her head.

"Addertooth," he mewed, smiling in relief at her offer of friendship. "The brown tom is Acornkit and the grey dappled one is Earthkit."

Briarcloud reach down and picked up the two kits in her jaws, placing them next to her. She studied them, nudging them back and forth to get a good look at them. Finally she placed them next to her other kits. "Just one night? Then you'll be gone?"

Addertooth nodded firmly, but faltered. "Maybe a couple more, but hardly any," he said quickly, the unsure expression on her face worrying him. "I know its a lot to ask, but they need your help."

Briarcloud gave a curt nod, her gaze softening as she glanced down at Earthkit and Acornkit. She nuzzled them closer to her belly, gently pushing her other three over to make room for the newcomers. "You can rest while I nurse them," she mewed, smiling down at the kits. "I'll wake you up when they're fed."

Addertooth nodded in relief, letting all of his previous fears and anxiety wash away. His kits were safe.

* * *

Dewpelt looked up in surprise as Batwing entered the medicine cat den. "What can I do for you?" she mewed, jumping to her paws.

The black she-cat paused, as if unsure of her question. "I was just wondering if you had figured out what that prophecy meant," she mewed softly, her flicking at the ground.

Dewpelt froze, the memory of her dream with the strange rogue still fresh in her mind. "I think I understand part of it," she began cautiously. "You're friends with Dawnspirit aren't you?

Batwing nodded, her eyes slightly surprised.

Dewpelt paused unsure of whether she should reveal what she thought the prophecy meant. Although Batwing had received it from Nightclaw, she didn't quite understand what use it would do to tell the warrior. There was nothing she could do, so why worry her? However Dewpelt felt she had an obligation to Batwing, as if she had only received the prophecy to pass it on to the young black she-cat. "I think," she began. "That the prophecy was talking about Dawnspirit. I think she is the one who can save the clans."

She waited for Batwing response, perhaps surprise, shock, or confusion, yet none came. "I know."

The flat out short answer was not at all what Dewpelt had been expecting, and she simply stared. "You already figured it out?"

Batwing nodded, her whiskers twitching, and giving her shoulder a quick lick. "I mean its not very hidden, 'the light of dawn'. Unless Crookedstar is going to drop dead at dawn, then it must be her."

Dewpelt cracked a smile at her feeble joke. "So you think the corruption is Crookedstar also? He has been causing chaos in the clans for awhile now, its definitely been getting much worse. But what I don't understand is how one cat, much less a medicine cat, can stop him. I thought that perhaps if he got too loud, the clans could unite to drive him out. But Dawnspirit destroying him alone? I don't see how that could work at all."

Batwing nodded, agreeing with her, however she clearly hated to face that fact. "Perhaps theres' something she knows that could take him down?" she offered, however her voice did not have much hope left.

Dewpelt sighed, remembering the last part of the prophecy. "Yet until blood is spilled and secrets learn, peace shall not come," she whispered, her eyes lighting up. "Theres a secret!" she cried. "Something which has been kept from Dawnspirit. And with that knowledge she'll be able to save the clans from Crookedstar."

Batwing froze, staring at Dewpelt. "A secret?" she mewed, her voice shaky.

The medicine cat nodded firmly. "Thats what it must mean, theres something that she needs to find out. Do you know anything that could help her?"

Batwing mutely shook her head, but now her mind was racing. _Eaglewing, _she thought feeling sick to her stomach. _The secret was Eaglewing._

* * *

Eaglewing stood frozen outside of the medicine cat den, hidden of the shadows. Too many emotions were running through her mind, the most primal one being fear. It coursed through her blood, electrifying her body as though she had been struck by lightning.

Her fear was for Dawnspirit, her sweet daughter, who had served her clan faithfully for so long. Dewpelt's words echoed through her mind, punching her ears as she went over them. "Dawnspirit is destined to save the clans?" she whispered, shaking her head frantically. That couldn't be true, how could the medicine cat stop Crookedstar. She shuddered as her mind flashed back to that day, the day that everything had changed.

Her scars had never truly faded, the cuts which were so deeply imbedded into her mind. Perhaps she would truly heal, for her memories were too strong, her fears too much. She knew though that if Crookedstar were to find out who Dawnspirit was, her daughter would never be safe.

Yet now she thought of the prophecy and Dewpelt's revelation. "Secrets learned..." she murmured. She shivered as the answer came to her, but she wished that she had not thought of it. _It means me, _she thought, her heart hammering. _Dawnspirit has to know who her parents are._

Her eyes were now wide with the many thoughts rushing through her, and her breathing was coming quick and fast. But for some reason, she did not move, made no dash towards the gorse tunnel. For the truth was, she had no desire to reveal herself to Dawnspirit. She was afraid of what the she-cat might think, abandoning her only kit, never telling her who her mother and father were.

"She'd never accept me," Eaglewing whispered, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. "She'd probably hate me for the rest of her life."

The deputy shuddered at this. _I cannot tell her, _she thought sadly. _Someone else must, perhaps Starclan. But I cannot do it._

* * *

Batwing padded through the trees, wrinkling her nose in distaste at the murky and swampy smell that floated past her. Each time she visited Shadowclan she began to like the territory less and less, and it was beginning to rise to its climax. A frog hopped past her, its throat bulging as it cried a sharp 'ribbit'.

She rolled her eyes, wondering how Dawnspirit could like such a place. Although she knew that the she-cat had grown up here, her gentle and graceful personality seemed so out of place in the dank swamp-like territory.

She glanced up at the sky, watching the gleaming sun slowly rise to the top of its journey. It had been four days since the gathering, and just as she had promised, Batwing was making the journey out of her territory and into Shadowclan's.

She gagged in annoyance as more boggy scent flooded her nose, yet smiled as she reached the clearing. She sniffed the air, searching for Dawnspirit's scent.

"Are you there?" she hissed, unable to smell through all of the other distractions rushing through her mind. "Its me."

A rustling in the underbrush caught her attention and she turned to find Dawnspirit standing before her. "You came!" the she-cat mewed in obvious relief. She had a small bundle of herbs clamped in her jaws, and she dropped them to the ground at the sight of Batwing. "I was worried that you might not, things have been changing so quickly around here. Four days could make all the difference."

Batwing grinned, shaking her head. "Of course I came! I made you a promise, I would never break that!" She paused her mind flashing back to the morning, and her conversation with Dewpelt. She opened her mouth, ready to tell Dawnspirit everything, when the herbs caught her attention. "Why do you have those?"

Dawnspirit looked back down at her parcel, in faint surprise. "I- uh- no reason," she stammered, her azure eyes flicking back and forth. "Just decided to collect some while I was out here."

Batwing stared at her friend, confused by her sudden guilt, and then back down at the herbs. "They're packed up, like you're taking them somewhere." She looked back at Dawnspirit, right into her eyes which couldn't seem to stay in one place. "What aren't you telling me?"

Dawnspirit bit her lip, clearly torn between spilling her secret and the responsibility that had been entrusted upon her. Finally she could take it no more. "I know where Deerspots is!" she blurted out, her voice rushed and eyes wide.

"What?" Batwing gasped. "But she left, how could you?"

"She tried to leave," Dawnspirit explained, her voice rushed. "But a Shadowclan cat got to her first."

Her words were ominous and full of warning, making Batwing shiver with fear. "Dawnspirit, what happened to her?"

Dawnspirit didn't answer, her eyes pained. "I'll take you to her."

* * *

Dawnspirit motioned with her tail towards the edge of the Windclan border. The two cats had passed through Fourtrees, and now stood at the edge of the hill which sloped up into the moors.

Batwing scanned the area, her eyes confused. "I don't see anything."

Dawnspirit smiled slightly, and flicked her ears over at a cluster of tall bushes. The two cats raced over to them, Batwing at the head. She pushed her way through the coarse leaves, her nose twitching as they tickled it. A loud gasp escaped her mouth as she saw Deerspots lying on the ground, amid the bushes, well hidden among them.

The she-cat's dappled brown fur was covered with dry, cracked blood, and cobwebs covered her wounds, now turning slightly brown from needing a change.

Batwing rushed over and nuzzled the she-cat, frantic to awaken her. "What happened to you?" she cried, nosing her head which was covered with scratches. Batwing turned in surprise as she felt someone else gently push her back.

"Don't worry, she's alright." The tom's voice was quiet and sweet, and Batwing slowly turned around to face him. He had a dark brown pelt, a chocolaty hue which blended in well with the shadows. His eyes were a beautiful green which twinkled in the faint light. He was from Windclan, the whistling scent of the moors and rabbit clung to his pelt. He smiled slightly, looking her up and down. "You're Batwing aren't you? Dawnspirit told me a bit about you."

"She did?" Batwing glanced over at the medicine, bewildered by what was going on. However she also stared at the tom with faint puzzlement, for he looked so familiar. His green eyes reminded her of someone yet she couldn't place it in her mind, and his deep brown pelt looked just like...

"Oh, I haven't told you my name yet, have I?" The tom smiled, snorting in amusement at his own forgetfulness. "I'm Talonclaw."

**What did you think?**

**Review ^o^**


	21. Chapter 19

**I'm really sad that I couldn't get to a computer in the last two days because I had some good news!**

**The 31st was Harry potter's, J.K. Rowling's, and Beatrice Potter's birthday!**

**Oh and it was my birthday! ;)**

**Thanks to my 5 faithful readers Cookies and Cream 1234567, WyldClaw, Mallowfeather of Earthclan, smartblueladybug, and Icyclaws x Sunspark. As always your reviews were sweet and wonderful, and made me smile.  
**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

Chapter 19

Dawnspirit watched Bating closely, confused at her friends sudden reaction. She was staring at Talonclaw as if she had seen a ghost, her eyes as round as moons, and her whiskers trembling. She opened her mouth once, and then closed it, obviously quite unsure of what to say to his introduction.

"Talonclaw, did you say?" she asked, her voice trembling.

The brown tom nodded, puzzled by her reaction. "Why, have you heard my name before?"

Batwing looked at him, and then back at the ground. "Once or twice," she mewed, struggling to sound casual.

Talonclaw once more glanced at her, confused by her odd behavior, then cleared his throat as he looked back at Deerspots. "I found her here two days ago, she had managed to drag herself down into the bushes. From where exactly, I'm not quite sure. I followed her blood trail back a bit past fourtrees, but I didn't bother crossing into Thunderclan territory. I've been taking care of her, Dawnspirit's been helping me heal her."

"I was searching for herbs when I stumbled upon the two of them," explained the medicine cat, her eyes soft as she gazed at her unexpected patient.

"Do you have any idea who did this to her?" Batwing asked, sniffing at the deep gashes along Deerspots' haunches.

Dawnspirit paused, unsure of whether to admit who had done something so horrible. "It was Dreamfire," she mumbled, her voice nearly inaudible.

"What?" Batwing asked, straining her ears to hear.

"It was Dreamfire," Dawnspirit said louder, sinking down onto her paws. Saying the words out loud finally forced herself to accept them. "Dreamfire, the Shadowclan warrior did this."

Batwing stared up at her, horrified. "Oh, Dawnspirit," she mewed, her tone sympathetic.

The she-cat didn't answer, hating the pity. She began to peel off the cobwebs, and replace the with new, fresh ones. Talonclaw began to assist her, chewing up goldenrod and spreading it on the wounds. Batwing watched the two of them, looking quite awkward as she had nothing to do.

"Its Crookedstar's fault," Dawnspirit said shortly, keeping her concentration on the cobwebs and herbs. "He got the whole clan riled up. Now that Riverclan was taken care of, he moved on to Thunderclan, all of the rogues and kittypets. Dreamfire probably just had a lot of anger built up in her, and Crookedstar gave her a target." She paused, glancing up at Batwing thoughtfully. "Its a wonder no one from Shadowclan harassed you at the gathering."

Batwing snorted, shaking her head. "Get up in my face about it? Speckleclaw's easy to bully, he hasn't been in Thunderclan for very long, and only recently became a warrior. But me? I grew up here, I'm a clan cat through and through. If they tried to talk to me like that I'd just attack them, I don't exactly give off a helpless feel."

Talonclaw grinned at her words. "I agree with that, you don't look like someone who I'd mess with. Besides, who cares where you came from as long as you're loyal to your clan? I'm clanborn, but even if I wasn't I'd be just as good a warrior as I am now."

At his words, Batwing's eyes flashed, and she nearly laughed, but looked away before she did. Dawnspirit watched the strange reaction in bewilderment, not understanding what was going on, but she just ignored it.

"It'll be Windclan next," Dawnspirit mewed, her tone sad and defeated. "He'll think of something to blame them for, perhaps hunting all of the rabbits, being too neutral in the clans' affairs, something ridiculous like that. And they'll all eat it up, following his every word, feeding on the hatred." She smiled as she thought of her friend. "Blueflower and I are the only ones left. The ones who can see past his smooth tongue, who can see the true evil behind his plans."

Batwing was silent, not quite sure what to say.

"Things will get better," Talonclaw said softly, his eyes full of hope. "You just have to hold onto what you believe in, don't let Crookedstar turn you into one of his slaves like the rest of them. Remember who you are, and stand up for whats right."

Suddenly, Deerspots' brown eyes fluttered open. "Dawnspirit," she mewed happily, her voice tired and sloppy. She caught sight of Batwing and inhaled sharply. "What are you doing here?" Her face now flooded with not only surprise at the Thunderclan warrior, but also guilt. Her actions were clearly still causing her pain, and this only reminded her of them.

Batwing glanced over at Dawnspirit who was shaking her head quickly, yet she paid the she-cat no heed. "I want you to come back to Thunderclan," she blurted out.

Dawnspirit sighed. "Batwing, leave her be for right now, she's still recovering. You can talk about this later."

Batwing stared at Deerspots with a fierce determination, clearly not going to back down. "How can you have just left?" she cried. "What about Earthkit and Acornkit? What about Addertooth?"

Deerspots sighed, her face full of grief. "I wanted to take them with me but Addertooth wouldn't hear of it. You have to understand, I love them, but I can't stand what happened to Speckleclaw. If I came back to live in the clans, I'd always be in danger."

"But you wouldn't," Batwing murmured, her voice now soft. "Don't you understand? Thats how Thunderclan works, we take care of each other. We watch out for each other. And if one of us is harmed, we avenge them. You swore loyalty to Thunderclan the day you became a warrior. Don't you remember? Uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life. Those were the words Duskstar recited so long ago, and do you remember what you said to him?"

Batwing paused, staring at the sad she-cat who avoided her eyes. "I do," Deerspots mewed quietly.

"Exactly," she said, nodding. "You swore that oath in front of the whole clan, how can you simply break it now, when your clan, your mate, and your kits, need you most!"

She looked up at the sky, searching for the cats whom she knew were watching. "They're up there," she mewed, motioning up above them. "All of the cats who've died. He's up there too, watching you right now. When you die, you never truly leave the clans. You think that his death is the end for you two, but its not. You'll see him one day, perhaps even in your dreams, and he's always watching over you. Always praying that you'll make the right decision. So which will you choose?"

Deerspots gazed up at the sky, her eyes softening. "I don't think I could face Thunderclan, after what I've done. I've deserted my clan just like Dreamfire said us 'kittypets' do. How can I go back?"

"You think we'll hate you for that? For running away for a day because something horrible happened to you? We've all had our days, no one blames you. We just want you to come home."

At her last word, Deerspots smiled. "Home," she said, the word running along tongue sweetly. "I'll think about it."

Batwing sighed at her indefinite answer, however it was clear she wasn't going to get anything better.

Dawnspirit smiled at this reaction, pleased that the misunderstood and lost she-cat finally had a home. "I have to go back to camp," she mewed, grinning at the three. "Crookedstar will be wondering where I was."

Batwing nodded, smiling and waving her tail in farewell at her friend. Talonclaw simply dipped his head, his eyes twinkling. "Till the next time," he mewed, a faint smile on his mouth.

Dawnspirit laughed and bounded back towards the Shadowclan territory, her steps lighter.

* * *

Dawnspirit's eyes flew open.

The cold darkness met her, seeping with fear and the unknown. Regret filled up in the emptiness, replacing what was missing, what wasn't there.

"He must never know that I told you!"

The familiar words rang out through the black, the voice still so protective. It held the emotions of lost love, grief, and affection which was eternal.

"What do you want this time?" Dawnspirit called, her voice echoing through the darkness. "Why am I here again? You still haven't told me yet what this memory is."

Only silence followed, simply broken by her soft pawsteps. Although last time the darkness had been welcoming, now it pushed her away, tossed her out like a maggot ridden mouse. She shivered in its unforgiving presence, feeling as if she had somehow betrayed this memory that she was in.

"For my kits sake, if he knows who she is, she will never be safe."

The usual words rang out through the emptiness, now expected. Dawnspirit strained her eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything which moved. "Why am I here?" she called out again.

"You feel it don't you?" As Nina stepped out of the blank shadows, Dawnspirit saw that her once serene eyes were sparked and angry. "You feel that the blackness is different, now driving you out."

"How did you know that?"

"Because you have not yet full filled your duty!" hissed Nina, her face furious. "You have the power to destroy Crookedstar, to make the clans safe once more, yet you simply moan and grieve with Batwing, doing nothing to prevent the destruction. You now have the ability to fight; you are no longer defenseless! You must use your knowledge to bring an end to this corruption!"

Dawnspirit trembled, shaking her head frantically. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have no knowledge which can bring an end to this!"

"My daughter will never know the horrors of the battlefield." The voices continued in the background, softer now, and there was also some new grief lingering in the words. The tone was different, as if all was now lost.

"Why won't you tell me what this memory is?" Dawnspirit asked, her eyes narrowing as she listened to the words. "Its mine, isn't it? Something that I've forgotten, but why won't you just tell me what is it?"

"It'll only interfere in your path, simply bringing you pain. You're hearing it in your dreams because something is triggering it, something which is reminding you of the past. It is not my place to tell you what this memory means."

Dawnspirit growled in frustration. "If you know, why won't you just tell me? It'd be so easy!"

"Perhaps if you use the knowledge you have to save Shadowclan, I will tell you." Nina's voice was cold as she spoke, pushing down her frustration.

"I've told you, I don't know anything!" Dawnspirit cried, stomping in fury. "Whatever you think I can do, you're wrong!"

"Why are you lying?" hissed Nina. "I know you do, you cannot fool me. What is stopping you?"

Dawnspirit shook, tears filling her eyes. "Please," she cried, shaking her head again. "Just leave me alone. Theres nothing I can do!"

Nina snarled in frustration glaring at the terrified medicine cat. "When Starclan cut themselves off from the clans, I had thought it would be easy to pass on their prophecy, to save the clans myself. However now I see it is not me who has failed, but you. You are the one destined to save the forest, it is only you who can do it. Yet you simply deny what is needed of you." She looked at the ground sadly, memories coming to her mind. "I was once like that. I refused to believe that my actions affected so many others, I thought I could simply ignore my destiny, pretend those suffering weren't there. But you can't do that. I know you're afraid, but you must do this. You're the only one who has the knowledge to bring about the downfall of Crookedstar. You're the only one who can pull back the deceit that has been blinding your clanmates. Please. Save them."

Her last words shocked Dawnspirit. She stared at Nina dumbly, unsure of what to say. The she-cat looked back up, her golden eyes gleaming.

With a gasp, Dawnspirit jerked awake, sweat clinging to her pelt. She shivered in the cold night air, shaking her head to rid herself of the terrifying dream. However the eyes stayed with her. The gleamed before her gaze, shimmering with a cry for help. "Please. Save them."

**It was interesting to write Batwing's reaction to her brother from Dawnspirit's perspective, very hard though.**

**I'd love to hear what you all thought!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Thanks so much to WyldClaw, Mallowfeather of Earthclan, smartblueladybug, Icyclaws x Sunspark, Cookies and Cream1234567!**

**Loving your reviews as always!**

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes guys :) **

**This chapter is shocking, sad, and adorable. You guys won't be ****disappointed!**

Chapter 20

Acornkit squealed in surprise as his brother pounced on him, sending the two tumbling on the ground, sending clouds of dirt up into the air. Earthkit placed a tiny paw on Acornkit's stomach, his eyes shining triumphantly. "I win!" he cried, grinning.

"Thats not fair!" whined Acornkit, scrabbling at the dappled grey ball of fur which was crushing him. "I wasn't ready."

"All right, kits, thats enough." Deerspots pushed the two of them apart with her paws, although she couldn't help but smile. "Why don't you go and visit Minnowtail in the elders den? Maybe she'll tell you some stories."

Batwing watched in amusement as the two kits bumbled off towards the elders den, giggling together. It had been one moon since Deerspots had left, and life was beginning to slowly slide back into place. Leaffall had come, bringing the chilly winds and flaming colored leaves, and soon Leafbare would be upon them.

Shadowclan had begun to settle down since her meeting with Dawnspirit and Talonclaw, and Batwing was beginning to think that perhaps Crookedstar had had enough since the battle with Riverclan. However the two were not taking any chance. She had continued to train the young medicine cat until she had flawless battle skills. Blueflower had helped, her Shadowclan tactics all new to Batwing.

She suddenly shivered with rippling excitement, the feeling which always came as Talonclaw's face came to her mind. It had been bumbling through her head ever since she had realized who he was, and she could hardly control her mixed feelings over her brother.

It was as if someone had told her an incredible secret that filled her with unimaginable joy, yet the burden of it, to conceal it, simply crushed her. Batwing sniffled softly, hating the tumbling feelings inside of her.

Batwing got to her paws, the sudden urge to go hunting, perhaps to clear her head or distract herself from her own thoughts. As she padded over to the gorse tunnel, she turned at the sound of her name.

"Batwing!" Cloverfoot called out, bounding over next to her. "I was wondering if I could go hunting with you, I was going to go with Lynxfoot but he's busy today..." He trailed off and looked up at her hopefully.

Batwing grinned at his bashfulness. "Of course," she mewed brightly. "I'd love some company."

The cats bounded out of the Thunderclan camp, Cloverfoot's eyes sparkling shyly. It was two days since the tom's warrior ceremony, and it was clear that he had never enjoyed himself more. He also seemed to have more confidence, when he was an apprentice he had been too scared to ever approach Batwing. The two of them headed towards Snakerocks, the thin tress shading them.

Batwing glanced over at her companion, a mischievous glint in her eye. With a giggle, she shoved him into a monstrous pile of leaves, all shades of gold, amber, and crimson. Cloverfoot squealed in surprise and toppled into the thick stack.

His head popped out of the heap, one bright red leaf sitting atop his head. He grinned and lunged at Batwing, sending her tumbling after him into the pile with a cry of surprise. Cloverfoot burst out laughing as she surfaced back up into the air, her face startled and amused.

She snorted and stuff his head back under, her eyes narrowed daringly. "I win," she giggled.

Cloverfoot burst out of the leaves, rolling out onto the ground. He batted at her, but was already flipped over onto his back, helpless. Batwing grinned and playfully nipped his ear, jumping back as he flipped over and leaped onto her back, sending her flat on her side.

"Nope," he mewed, paw pressed triumphantly on her neck. "I win."

* * *

Dewpelt slipped more catmint into Goldenfoot's mouth, her brow wrinkled. She glanced back at Snowstorm, shivering from the fever which raged through his body. The greencough had spread from the old warrior to the elder, and with leafbare readily approaching, Dewpelt was beginning to fear the worst.

She nuzzled Goldenfoot gently, her eyes sad and defeated. She didn't want to admit to herself that she had failed the she-cat, yet she couldn't push off the realization any longer. The sickness had not improved, and Goldenfoot had begun to awaken less and less. Dewpelt feared that one day she would simply never wake up.

She force a quick smile as Snowstorm's eyes fluttered open. "Dewpelt," he mewed, his voice hoarse. He struggled to sit up on his haunches, a faint smile also on his face. "I feel as if your herbs are working, I'm not as tired as I was yesterday."

Dewpelt nodded hopefully, knowing she must remain strong for his sake. "Yes, I think you're right. Here, take some more." She prodded more catmint over to him, her pained smile still plastered onto her face. "You're going to be fine. You'll be better in no time."

* * *

Batwing padded back into camp, a mouse and a sparrow clamped between her jaws. Cloverfoot bounced along behind her, carrying a thrush. The two had stayed out all the way until sun high, and now the camp was alive with action.

The two cats deposited their catch on the freshkill pile, giving each other a grin. Batwing had expected that the hunting trip would be awkward since she and Cloverfoot weren't very close, however it had been so easy to talk to him. Once they had ended their little wrestle, they had begun to hunt, talking all the while.

Cloverfoot had told her how he had been afraid he would never become a warrior, he had been too behind in his training. Batwing had admitted that she had once felt that way also, sharing her fear when Startail became a warrior, and her doubt once Rabbitfoot had also left the apprentice den.

She had hardly been able to believe how much she shared with him, but it seemed to easy, as if she somehow knew she could trust him with her secrets. She had longed to spill her secret meetings with Dawnspirit, her strong bond with the young medicine cat, and her fears for Shadowclan, but she held her tongue, knowing she would just frighten him.

"Batwing, there you are!" Eaglewing bounded over, Owlfeathers and Greymoon in tow. "I want you on hunting patrol, we've been running low, and you're hunting skills are just what we need. Owlfeathers is leading it."

Batwing's fur warmed at her former mentor's praise, ducking her head. "Who else is coming?"

"I want Leappelt, Cherryblossom, and Brownlily," Eaglewing called out, answering the question, yet also yelling out across the camp so that her voice could be heard.

The three cats she had mentioned appeared out of their dens, faces alert and ready.

Owlfeathers gave a curt nod to them, clearly trying to hide his excitement at leading the patrol. He flicked his tail and bounded up the ravine and out of the camp, the rest of the cats following his lead. They made good time, heading towards sunningrocks. By the time they had reached their destination, Batwing had caught two mice and a small rabbit. The rest of the patrol hadn't been so lucky, however most held one catch in their jaws.

However something caught Batwing's attention, causing her to wrinkle her nose in confusion. It was the sharp tangy scent of catmint, quite out of place in this section of the forest. She glanced over at the rest of the patrol, yet they hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"Owlfeathers," she said tentatively, sniffing the air again. "Do you smell that?" The mint began to make her mouth water, its deliciousness wafting towards her nose.

Her words were cut off as a battle roared out across the forest. Batwing gasped with shock as Shadowclan warrior leapt out of the trees, their pelts bristling and claws unsheathed. She couldn't tell how many there were, but it clear that Thunderclan was outnumbered.

Batwing snarled in fury as she spotted Twigtail, bounding towards Brownlily. "Oh no you don't," she growled, her words sparked with fury. "I've got a score to settle." She lunged out across the ground, landing on the brown tom, her claws digging into his pelt. Brownlily took the opportunity to score her claws down the warrior's flank.

Twigtail roared in fury and flew Batwing off of his back, but she twisted midair and landed neatly on her paws. Before her had time to think, she lunged back at him and sunk her teeth into his shoulder, tasting the salty tang of his blood. Twigtail howled in pain, his screams unheard in the ruckus of the battle. He flailed his paws, trying to get free, managing to score his claws down her neck, sending a burning pain rocketing down her body.

Batwing finally let go of him, watching him stagger away and run back into the trees, his eyes wild with pain. She turned back to the battle, spotting Dreamfire battling Leappelt. Her friend was bleeding heavily from a wound along her neck, looking nearly fatal. She had similar cuts all along her belly, beginning to weaken her considerably.

Batwing snarled in anger and raced over, her eyes dark as she came face to face with Dreamfire. She gave a quick nod to Leappelt before jumping forward and whipping her head past the she-cat's grey pelt, teeth catching on her skin, ripping a huge wound open along her spine.

Dreamfire screamed in pain and surprise, having expected less from the black warrior. "I'm better when I'm angry," Batwing hissed, guessing the Shadowclan warrior's thoughts. "Murderer." She spat out the last words, as if it fouled her mouth.

Dreamfire leaned forward to attack again but stopped as a roar split the air. "Shadowclan retreat," Scratchfur howled, his wounds making him stagger.

Dreamfire glanced back at Batwing, who hissed back at her. With a snarl of fury, the she-cat turned and followed her clan off into the trees.

Batwing took a deep breath, wincing as she felt the wound Twigtail had given her. She heard a tormented moan and turned in horror to see Leappelt lying on the ground, her eyes scrunched up tightly. She rushed over with a cry, Owlfeathers rushing up next to her.

"We need to her back to Dewpelt now!" Batwing cried, her voice frantic as she covered up one of the deep cuts with her paw.

Leappelt moaned once more and went limp, her heartbeat feeble, as her blood trickled out onto the ground, staining it ruby.

* * *

Batwing stalked across the Thunderclan, her pelt flaming. Her eyes still stung with tears as she thought of Leappelt, her last breath draining away. The young she-cat had managed to make it back to the camp, still hanging on, but she had lost too much blood, and Dewpelt could do nothing for her.

She could still envision Leappelt's glassy eyes in her mind, her face filled with pain and sadness as she slipped away. Panthertail's face had been too much to bare, the horrified expression mixed with such agony that it broke Batwing's heart to look at him. He stayed with his sister until the end, his nose pressed into her quivering fur, helping her hold on.

Batwing snarled in outrage, jerking herself out of her thoughts. Dawnspirit was pacing back and forth in the clearing, expecting her friend. She opened her mouth in relief, ready to say something, but was cut off.

"You have nothing to say to me!" Batwing roared, her emotions exploding out, all of the bottled up rage and grief spilling into her words. "This battle was too far Dawnspirit. An amazing friend of mine was killed, and I will **not** ignore the threat anymore."

Dawnspirit trembled, her eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry, you know I had nothing to do with this."

"You're lying," Batwing hissed, her voice shaking. "I know you've been hiding something from me, I know that you're the only one who can destroy Crookedstar. Why won't you do it?"

Dawnspirit stared up, her face unbelieving. "You knew about the prophecy?" She looked down, both confusion and pain filling her gaze. "I'm afraid," she whispered. "I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you're afraid," Batwing said quietly, beginning to calm down and soften. "But no one else can stop him. You have to find the courage, Crookedstar has so many horrible things, and he'll just continue to bring pain to all he meets if you don't stop him. I don't know how you can save us but I know what the prophecy says and its not wrong."

Dawnspirit trembled. "I can't!" she cried, shaking her head. "Maybe he's not as bad as we think, perhaps I don't have to stop him."

Batwing sputtered at her feeble lies, her mind flashing back to the prophecy. _And secrets learned._

Dawnspirit turned and began to pad back to the camp, her step defeated. "I'm sorry, but I don't think theres anything I can do."

"Dawnspirit!" Batwing cried, staring in horror at her retreating form. Her mind raced desperately and then she thought of the only thing which could perhaps convince the she-cat. "Dawnspirit, Crookedstar is your father!"


	23. Chapter 21

**So I apologize it took me so long to post this chapter, I've had a crazy couple of weeks!**

**Thanks as always to my reviewers, you guys are the reason I keep posting :)**

**This is the last chapter so hold on! Who's ready for this book to wrap up?**

Chapter 21

Dawnspirit could only stare at Batwing, her mouth hanging open. So many emotions flickered through her mind, none that she could place, and she blinked slowly, wondering if it was a dream and would all wash away.

"What did you just say?" she said, her voice frozen.

Batwing sniffled, her eyes now watering. "Crookedstar is your father," she mewed, trembling. "Pebbletail didn't find you out in the forest, you were given to him to protect."

Dawnspirit stepped forward, her eyes large with disbelief. "Is this a joke? Because its not very funny at all."

"Your mother is Eaglewing, the Thunderclan deputy," Batwing said quietly, hating the look of horror and slight betrayal in Dawnspirit's eyes.

Dawnspirit once more simply stared, the story becoming stranger as she heard more. "Explain," she said calmly, her voice cold and fearful.

"Crookedstar wanted a cat in Thunderclan that would be linked to him by blood," Batwing began shakily. "He thought that if the cat knew he was its father, then there would be an instant bond and undeniable loyalty. He forced Eaglewing, he r-raped her." Batwing's voice trembled as she remembered her dream, remembered the helpless she-cats panic, her fear. "But Eaglewing had the kit early, and only made it to the Shadowclan camp. She knew the kit could have no place with her, and so she left it with Pebbletail, who helped her with the kitting. She made Pebbletail swear to protect her kit, train her as medicine cat, and hide her identity from Crookedstar." Batwing looked up at Dawnspirit, whose face from stunned. "That kit was you."

The medicine stared at Batwing, unable to understand what she was hearing. "Crookedstar is my father," she whispered, tears trickling down her fur. She began to shake, both of out sadness and anger. "How long have you known?"

"Four moons," Batwing said, guilt flaring up in her eyes.

"Four moons?" Dawnspirit gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?" Suddenly she thought back to her dream with Nina, the memory now making perfect sense. "For my kits sake, if he knows who she is, she will never be safe," she whispered, realizing now that it all had just been clues to help her understand her past. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid what you'd say," Batwing murmured, ducking her head.

"I have to go," Dawnspirit hissed, turning sharply and running back through the trees towards the Shadowclan camp.

* * *

Eaglewing watched Dawnspirit rush out of the clearing, her head in a turmoil. She had followed Batwing to the clearing in Shadowclan, wondering why her former apprentice was leaving the camp in such a hurry. Now she knew.

Batwing must have been meeting Dawnspirit here, although why, she did not know. However that was not what bothered her. How had Batwing known about everything? How could she, no one had known what had happened to her kit. She shivered with fear, wondering if perhaps Starclan had told the young she-cat, to tell Dawnspirit when the time was right.

She looked up in surprise as Batwing let out a squeal of shock. The black she-cat was staring at her, having spotted her, slowly backing away.

"Batwing, wait!" Eaglewing cried. She rushed over, her eyes sad. "Please, how did you know all of that?"

"What are you doing here," Batwing whispered, shaking. "Did you follow me?"

"Please," Eaglewing begged, ignoring her question. "Just tell me how you knew. Pebbletail was the only cat I ever told."

Batwing looked unsure of whether to reply. "Nightclaw gave me memories," she said softly, avoiding the deputy's eyes. "He showed me everything."

"Nightclaw? He's been visiting you in your dreams?" Eaglewing hissed. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter," mewed Batwing quickly. "He was just trying to show me how dangerous Crookedstar was, and he succeeded."

Eaglewing closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "And now Dawnspirit is going to try to stop him. I fear that he'll kill her."

* * *

Dawnspirit slunk through the camp, keeping in the shadows. She padded into the medicine cat den quickly before any cat noticed her, and watched from the darkness.

"Cats of Shadowclan." Crookedstar stood before the clan, a huge crowd gathered below him. He stood tall, an air of authority wrapped around him. "You know that I simply want the best for all of you, yet I cannot stand to be betrayed." He voice was cold as he spoke and he jumped down from the highrock, the clan clearing a space for him. "This is what happens to those who disobey me."

Scratchfur padded through the cats, pushing something in front of him, stopping in front of the leader. As he turned, Dawnspirit saw in horror that it was Blueflower. Her friend lay on the ground, her eyes wide and terrified. Bruises and small cuts covered her body and it was clear she had been in a fight already, now exhausted from it.

"This she-cat defied me, and refused to go into battle today to defend our clan. Remember her, for she is an example of what happens to those who betray me." With a snarl, Crookedstar leapt forward and slashed open Blueflower's throat with one clean cut, splattering blood across her body and onto the dirt.

"No!" Dawnspirit roared with horror, lunging out from the shadows. She charged through the Shadowclan cats and pushed Crookedstar off of Blueflower, her movements quick and desperate. "What have you done?" she screamed, as her friend's chest stopped rising, her eyes slowly closing. She turned back to Crookedstar her face livid. "How dare you attack and kill another warrior of Shadowclan! Do you have no compassion, no honor? She was simply standing up for what is right, this is beyond treachery."

Crookedstar growled at her, but she ignored him, turning back to the clan. "Do you not find it odd that our brave leader has never gone into battle with us? Should he not be proud to defend Shadowclan at our side?"

Crookedstar glared at her and snorted. "Foolish she-cat, I do that because I am not needed in battle."

"Really?" mewed Dawnspirit scornfully. "Because Twigtail is now lying in the medicine cat den dying, so I could care to disagree."

Crookedstar faltered at her words, his eyes widening as confused murmurs spread across the clan.

"I shall tell you why our leader has not gone to fight at our side," Dawnspirit called out, her confidence growing. "He has lied to us, for when he went to the moonpool, Starclan rejected him. They knew his treachery and evil and refused to recognize him as the leader of Shadowclan. He was never given nine lives."

The camp went silent. Every single eye was now on Dawnspirit, wide and unblinking with shock and horror.

"That is not true!" snarled Crookedstar, his face livid. "I have nine lives! I have not lost a single one!"

"Stop with the lies!" Dawnspirit cried. "A medicine cat always knows how many lives a leader has left, I noticed it the moment you came back from the moonpool, however I thought I must have been imagining things. That is why you attacked me that night, when you returned from the moonpool. You attacked me out of rage, you needed something to get out all of your anger. Starclan knows that you do not deserve to be leader, that is why they did not grant you nine lives."

Crookedstar's lips drew back in fury, and he began to tremble. With a cry of rage, he lunged at Dawnspirit, claws outstretched. The tom expected the medicine cat to freeze in terror, but she simply moved nimbly out of the way, her steps experienced.

With a snarl, Dawnspirit sunk her teeth into her scruff as he flew past her, slumping onto the ground with a scream. She stepped back, her teeth dripping with blood. "You tried to stop me from learning how to fight," she mewed, taunting him. "Because you knew that I was the only who would know your weakness. But I learned to fight anyway, I didn't pay your rules any heed."

Crookedstar roared with anger and ran his claws down her side with a triumphant look. Dawnspirit yelped in pain, but flashed paw out and under him, sweeping him off his paws. The leader landed with a thump on the ground, and Dawnspirit once more bit his neck with all her might. He threw her off, and she landed a few mousetails away from the edge of the crowd, all the cats stepping in alarm, not quite sure what to do.

"You killed Pebbletail because you were afraid he'd defy you," Dawnspirit hissed, beginning to circle Crookedstar. "You knew that he didn't trust you, and were afraid he would bring you down as a leader." She looked at his wounds, bleeding heavily, nearly fatal, in satisfaction. "And now I shall prove to the whole clan, and show them the fraud that you are." With a flying leap,sShe jumped onto him, her claws slicing all the way down his neck, ripping it open.

Crookedstar screamed with pain, a tortured, high pitched scream which rose up into the air. He collapsed onto to the ground, his breaths quick and frantic, struggling to suck in oxygen. Dawnspirit leaned over to see him beginning to sink into unconsciousness, getting closer to him. "Where are you nine lives now?" she whispered into his ear. "Goodbye, father."

Crookedstar's eyes widened at her words, understanding filling his horrified amber eyes. And then they closed, his head slumped back, and his chest stopped moving. Dawnspirit raised her eyes to meet the clan.

"Do you not see?" she called out, her voice sad. "He is dead. Don't you understand? You have been blinded by the hate for others so much that you have forgotten the ways of the clans and have strayed away from Starclan."

Understanding flared up in each of the Shadowclan cat's eyes. It was as if they were seeing the camp for the first time, seeing their actions with a new light. A soft groan echoed out through the silent camp, and Dawnspirit looked over in shock to see that Blueflower was still alive. She rushed over, tears filling her eyes.

"You did," Blueflower croaked softly. "I heard it at all, I knew you could save us."

Dawnspirit trembled, salty tears splashing down her face. "You can't die," she whispered. "Not yet, Shadowclan is free now."

"I'll go to Starclan at peace knowing that my clan is safe," Blueflower murmured, her eyes fluttering. "That is the greatest gift I can get. Thank you." She slowly took one last wavering breath before closing her eyes forever.

Dawnspirit stepped, back more tears streaking down her grey fur. "We shall sit vigil for Blueflower tonight," she called out, her voice commanding as she took charge of the stunned and unsure clan. "I shall choose a new leader and deputy by moonhigh."

The crowd dispersed at her words, all simply too shocked to say anything. Dawnspirit watched the Shadowclan cats go, nodding her head happily.

"Things are going to get better," she mewed hopefully, gazing up off into the distance.

* * *

"I know that today has been hard on all of you." Dawnspirit's voice was blunt. She gazed out across the clan, looking into each of their eyes, seeing the fear and the confusion, nearly blocked by the fierce denial. "However now is the time to show the forest our strength, prove to them that we have moved passed our mistakes. Crookedstar invaded our clan like a virus, he caught us off guard in our time of need and took advantage of us. Now we have proven to ourselves and to the three other clans that we have the power to drive out the evil among us."

As she finished speaking, Dawnspirit could see cats nodding. She could see the spark of understand which gleamed in their eyes. She had drawn away the clouds which had flickered before them for so long, hiding their judgement. Once the murmuring had stopped, she continued, her mind reeling as she unveiled the decision which had been pummeling through her mind.

"I know you all have been waiting for my next words, and so I'll be quick. Yet I want to stress that I have chosen exactly who is prepared and perfect to lead Shadowclan in this time of need, who will not take advantage of us just as Crookedstar did."

Silence bubbled through the camp, every cat hanging off her words. The emptiness buzzed with tension, as if one loud cry could have snapped it like a twig.

"I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice." Dawnspirit's words echoed out across the cats, flowing from her mouth with ease. It seemed as if she had been born for this responsibility, picking Shadowclan up after they had fallen. Your new leader is Sableleaf," Dawnspirit mewed, smiling as she spoke the toms name. "The new deputy is Hawkstorm."

Cheers exploded out among the cats as she finished, as clearly accepting her choice. Sabeleaf's eyes were wide with shock, yet he was grinning with a sunny happiness. Shadowclan cats all rushed over to congratulate the new leader and deputy, and Dawnspirit watched from afar.

A sad smile floated on her face as her eyes drifted lazily up to the ebony sky, now twinkling with stars. It seemed as if they were warmer tonight, kind and inviting. "Starclan is watching over us again," she whispered softly, a warm feeling bubbling up through her. "Things are going to get better." And for the first time in many moons, she truly meant it.

**THE END.**

**Did anyone like it? I'm going to be really busy with school starting up, so it'll be at least one week, maybe more, before I have the beginning of the fourth book posted. But I promise its going to be one of my best yet, its a completely different from anything I've ever done so I'm very excited.**

**We get three new main characters, new love interests, and lots of new kits!**


End file.
